An Orc in Rivendell
by TreeHugger
Summary: Egla Ash accompanies Legolas to Rivendell for Elrond's council. Faramir struggles with his troubled dreams.
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, places or events. I do own a few others, notably Elu Heneb – Egla Ash. I am not getting any money from any of this.  
  
Author's Note – It helps to have read my other fics. They will help you understand the long, not always happy friendship of Legolas and Egla Ash.  
  
*Note – Ennor is Sindarin for Middle Earth  
  
  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood watched as his five representatives to Imladris mounted their horses. Four sat gracefully on their mounts, faces filled with excitement, pale hair shining in the sun. But the fifth looked uneasy in the saddle crafted for him, his hands clenched on the leather reins, his face tense as he stared down at his horse in uncertainty. The poor beast danced about, sensing its rider's discomfort, tossing its head and snorting. Thranduil shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. Elu Heneb had been taking riding lessons for weeks now in preparation for this trip to Imladris and he still wasn't at ease in the saddle. The Elves used no saddles, bridles, or reins to control their horses, but the Orc seemed in need of them, so they had crafted them specifically for him. Well, perhaps he would grow more confident on the road. Thranduil moved down the steps to stand beside one of the riders. He gently laid his hand on his youngest son's knee, then turned to address them all.  
  
"Our hearts go with you on this journey as do our prayers for your safety." His hand tightened on Legolas' knee as he said this, though his green eyes touched them all. "Return to us swiftly. May Elbereth guide you." He felt his voice breaking and moved away from the horses and raised a hand in farewell.  
  
Legolas smiled at him, his eyes bright and eager for adventure.  
  
"Fear not, Father. We will be home before you realize that we have gone." He reassured.  
  
Ah, little Greenleaf, Thranduil thought as he watched them ride away. What can you know of this? I miss you already.  
  
  
  
Elu Heneb – or Egla Ash as he still thought of himself – bounced steadily in the saddle behind the others. He knew that he was still doing this wrong and that his horse was not happy with his ineptitude, but he was as excited as his four companions. They were going to Imladris, home of the greatest Lore Master in Ennor. Since he had first heard of Imladris – or Rivendell – he had searched through Thranduil's library reading everything he could about the wondrous place and its Master, Elrond Peredhil.  
  
He read all of the old tales, getting Legolas to help him with the archaic spellings and words. He would have lost himself completely in the histories of Middle Earth – of glorious battles fought, the founding of the exotic sounding kingdoms, of all the races that peopled the land - had Legolas not pulled him away to be tortured by being made to ride a horse.  
  
The horse did not seem to like him though Legolas assured him that Elithil was very gentle and easy to ride. The white horse with a flowing silvery mane and tail rolled her large dark eyes at the Orc and snorted, butting his head against Legolas in protest, as if to say, "You have got to be joking!"  
  
The Elf calmed the animal with gentle caresses and soft word whispered into her flicking ears.  
  
"I do not think that Elithil wants me to ride her, Legolas Elvellon. I can run to Imladris on my own feet. But I cannot do this."  
  
Legolas laughed merrily and shook his head, blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"It is too far, nin mellon. I know you are very strong, but even your strength would give out before we reached Imladris. Come, you can do this."  
  
Elu Heneb –Egla Ash – grasped the saddle and awkwardly lifted one foot to the stirrup. Elithil shied away, dancing sideways. She was not very happy with the contraption on her back and she eyed the two balefully.  
  
"I can't do this." Elu repeated, staring morosely at the ground.  
  
"Of course you can." Legolas leaped lightly into the saddle and rode Elithil around the enclosure where they practiced riding. "You see? It is easy. Come, Elu. Climb up over here and you can ride behind me for a time."  
  
Elu sighed knowing that the horse would never get used to him, or he to the horse. But he climbed onto the tree trunk Legolas had indicated and clambered onto Elithil's back, his hands clasped awkwardly about Legolas' slim waist.  
  
"Relax, Elu." Legolas laughed. "If you squeeze me any harder I will not be able to breath and then we will both fall off."  
  
Elu tired to relax as bidden, but he felt himself slipping and sliding on the horse's smooth rump.  
  
"Hold on. We'll go a little faster. Elithil wants to run."  
  
The hands on the Elf's waist tightened again.  
  
Elu squeezed his eyes shut as the horse broke into a trot and then a canter. They rode out the open gate and down the path.  
  
"Open your eyes, nin mellon." Legolas called. "You need to see where we are going."  
  
The Orc opened them. Ahead of them the four other riders were staring back at him, their fair faces lit with amusement and happiness. He grinned. He had indeed learned to sit in the saddle and even stay in it - somewhat. But it was the companionship that filled him with wonder and joy. To be accepted, to be himself, was a gift he thought that he would never possess. It was truly precious.  
  
He was traveling with his friend to Imladris and he was truly happy. He grinned at the others, his eyes lingering longest on Legolas. Their friendship had undergone a trial of fire and survived to become even stronger, one that would last forever. The Orc's smile widened, he laughed out loud in sheer delight. The others joined him, pleased to see him so light hearted and filled with mirth. Just like an Elf.  
  
  
  
The crashing of a great waterfall drown out all sound. Water spilled over the rocks, down the incline in a foaming churning rush. A prism of color misted the air at its foot.  
  
"Seek for the Sword that was broken…"  
  
A calloused hand grasped the hilt of an ancient sword, its blade broken, but still sharp.  
  
"In Imladris it dwells…"  
  
A steep hidden valley was nestled in the rocky heights. Trees decked in fall colors studded the sides of the cliffs. A stone bridge spanned the tumbling, splashing water. Tall graceful buildings, pale and lacy, soared above it. So beautiful…so Elvish.  
  
"There shall be counsels taken…"  
  
A pair of dark blue-grey eyes gazed outward from a stern beautiful face.  
  
"The Ring must be destroyed…" He declared his eyes taking in all seated about him.  
  
"Stronger than Morgul spells…"  
  
A horrible blood-chilling shriek filled the air as a tall bent figure swathed in black turned its hooded face, raising a notched sword.  
  
"There shall be shown a token…"  
  
A small hand placed a plain gold ring on a stand of cold grey stone.  
  
"That Doom is near at hand…"  
  
In the distance a dark mountain reared, exploding into flame, bathing the broken land about it in crimson and ashes.  
  
"For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
  
And the Halflings forth shall stand."  
  
The cool green of a forest replaced the ruined landscape, ferns growing everywhere. Two small childlike figures were wading through them looking tired and burdened.  
  
And then again the crash of a waterfall. Only now a small boat was being borne over it, carried away down the Anduin River to the Sea.  
  
"Boromir!"  
  
The young man started up from his troubled sleep, gasping slightly for breath. He passed a hand over his face and shook his head to rid it of the dream that had plagued him for so long. Only it was different now. There had not been those images before. Images of Imladris and of …other things. He sighed his shoulders slumping. He had hoped that since his older brother had started out on his quest for Imladris the dreams would leave him in peace. But it was not to be. They seemed now to be saying that he was the one who should have made the journey to the fabled place of the greatest Lore Master of Middle Earth. The dream had come to him first and most often. But Boromir had gone, insisting on having his way as he always had. And their father, Lord Denethor II, Steward of Gondor had allowed it as he always had. Not that he had wanted his eldest son and heir to go, but because he would deny Boromir nothing that he wanted. Not so Faramir. The young man sighed again, knowing that sleep had truly fled for the night. He threw the covers back and stood, reaching for the thick robe that lay across the foot of his bed. He padded across the room, pacing the length of the thick warm carpet. The images would not leave him alone.  
  
He and Boromir had tried to decipher the dream for some time now and neither of them could tell what it spoke of. And when they had consulted their father, he spoke only of Imladris as an elusive place in the north.  
  
Had Boromir found it yet? Was he even still alive?  
  
Young Faramir moved to his window and gazed out into the night. All about him the city of Minas Tirith was quiet, lost to its own troubled dreams. He could see the guards on the walls below, walking their silent sentry. He looked up to the stars, so beautiful and bright this night. But then his eyes were drawn eastward, toward Mordor, which lay beyond the Mountains of Shadow. A red glow filled the sky in that direction, an evil glow bathing the landscape in crimson and ashes. He shuddered as the image from his dream filled his mind.  
  
What could it all mean?  
  
He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and turned from the window, not wishing to look upon the foulness Mordor any longer.  
  
Again his thoughts turned to his brother. He hoped he was safe, but at the same time he felt the jealousy and resentment well in him. He loved his brother dearly, though he didn't worship him the way he had when he saw him with the eyes of an adoring child. Denethor clearly favored his eldest son over the younger and it still hurt. It would always hurt. At times Denethor seemed to resent Faramir because he was not like Boromir. Both had sprung from the same loins, but at times seemed as different as day and night. Boromir excelled at arms and warfare, enjoying it wholeheartedly. He was stubborn, strong and arrogant at times, as befitted an heir to the Stewardship of the greatest city on Middle Earth. Faramir didn't like all the fighting and killing that had surrounded him his entire life. He yearned for peace in a way that he knew neither father nor brother would ever understand. He had a gentle and giving soul, and had been branded a coward and too soft to be a warrior of Gondor. It hadn't mattered that he had proved his bravery over and over. Nothing he had accomplished or done had ever been enough to gain any approval from his father. And then of course there was Gandalf. Denethor liked the Istari not at all, and Faramir's friendship with the Wizard was looked on as suspect, a betrayal of loyalties.  
  
Faramir sighed, and dropped into a chair by the fire. He wondered where Gandalf was. The last time he had seen him had been some time ago when Denethor had begrudged him the use of Gondor's great libraries. He had seemed in great haste, his blue eyes troubled. He hadn't been able to speak with Faramir for long before he was flying away with all haste looking even more distressed than when he had arrived. Since that time so many things seemed to be falling into ruin. The dream of Imladris and the broken Sword that seemed so important had come to him soon after this. The eastern half of Osgiliath had fallen to the Enemy. Only he, Boromir and two others survived to return to Minas Tirith, the Shadow haunting their every footstep. And now Boromir was gone, searching for Imladris. Again the roar of a waterfall crashing filled his troubled mind.  
  
He turned to stare into the flames on the hearth. But only horror lay within the leaping fire. He feared that the fires of Mordor would soon over take them all, leaving the landscape bathed in crimson and ashes. 


	2. Chapter 2

AJ Matthews – Aragorn is in this one I promise.  
  
Irena – Egla Ash - er - Elu does indeed ride again. I only hope he stays in the saddle.  
  
JastaElf – I hope that this one will be fun, too. I am working on it!  
  
Horus – I'll write as quickly as my muse will let me. This chapter got scrapped I don't know how many times!!  
  
Shiningamio – I can't wait to see where this one is going either!  
  
Salak – Keep dancing! JastaElf and Ayod Botla are already with you!  
  
Ayod Botla – Egla Ash's new name means "Blue-Eyed" in Sindarin. The Elves renamed him. Egla Ash meant "Forsaken One" . That one no longer applies!!  
  
long under tree – Sorry that I didn't give you any advance warning. I didn't have any myself!! (GRIN)  
  
Lauren – Hi! Glad that you liked it Things are about to heat up in Elrond's refuge!!  
  
Author's Note – If I am slow in updating this it is because I have to begin teaching a study course on The Confessions of St. Augustine next week. So…I don't have as much time to devote to this, as I would like. Please bear with me. Elenath sila erin le.  
  
  
  
Elu Heneb, the blue-eyed Orc of Mirkwood, smiled as he listened to Silinde sing what he called the "Bouncing Song". On their second day of riding the tall, blonde Elf had been behind the Orc watching him bounce up and down on Elithil's back. He had been overcome with a fit of laughter and the "Bouncing Song" had been born.  
  
Elithil seemed to understand it was about her rider and tossed her head about, nickering in what could only be called horsy amusement.  
  
Elu didn't mind the good-natured teasing he received from his companions. Indeed, he welcomed it. It made him feel that he was truly one of them. And these four were constantly teasing and jesting. Only one of them had ever left the confines of Mirkwood before to travel to Imladris, an older Elf named Gonthalion. He viewed his younger charges with wry mirth. So spirits were high and song and laughter followed them.  
  
Today, their third day out from Gladaran Thamas, they hoped to reach the Old Forest Road that ran from the Misty Mountains in the west to the Celduin, known as the River Running, in the east. They had followed a branch of the Forest River south, then turned west as it veered eastward.  
  
The weather had been good thus far, as only early fall can be. They traveled mainly at night, riding beneath the stars singing happily together. Often they told tales of the Elder Days, knowing how Elu loved them. When they did ride under the sun's bright rays Elu drank his " Soga o Glawar" [Drink of Sunlight], as they had come to call the vile Orc drink that sustained him in the daylight hours.  
  
He hated the burning liquid, remembering all too well how Legolas had nearly died after being forced to drink it in the "dark time" as he called the period of his life when he had lived as an Orc. It was a time that he was ashamed of – a time when he did things that horrified him when he thought of them. A time he feared that maybe wasn't entirely banished.  
  
But now he was happy and content to "bounce" through the forest with the others.  
  
Occasionally a stray thought would come to haunt him.  
  
What if they wouldn't let him enter Imladris? Though he dressed as one of King Thranduil's Elves and rode with them as a representative, he was still an Orc. He knew that Lord Elrond's wife, Celebrian, had been so brutalized by his kind that she had fled Ennor many years before, leaving her family bereft and grieving. He knew the glorious tale of their twin sons' journey to rescue her. Elladan and Elrohir were heroes to him, but how would they feel, having him in their home? And their beautiful younger sister, Arwen? How would she see him?  
  
He didn't speak of his doubts to anyone, but as they drew ever closer it troubled him all the more. At times he noticed that Legolas would look at him, his blue eyes distressed. He seemed to be aware of the probable situation as well, though he never spoke of it either. Elu seriously doubted that there had ever been an Orc in Rivendell before.  
  
  
  
Faramir sat quietly watching the mist of the waterfall fill the air, colors sparkling and dancing in the miniscule droplets, touching his skin with a barely felt caresses. He and his Rangers were resting after a day spent harrying Sauron's forces in North Ithilien. Though ravaged, the land still retained some of its former beauty, a beauty that Faramir dreamt would one day be restored. This was their refuge in the storm of attacks thrown against Gondor.  
  
Henneth Annun, the sunset window, was tucked safely and secretly behind this waterfall. Behind him he could hear his men talking over the loud spill of water as they prepared a quick meal. Faramir didn't join in their light banter, his mind on the dream he had had the night before. Boromir was lost in a great fog, a road stretched before him, but he couldn't find his way.  
  
I should have accompanied him, he thought, wiping a gloved hand over his face, moisture clinging to the emerald leather. I should have followed him and gone with him. We could have found Imladris together.  
  
Before he had come here to Ithilien again, he had gone to the libraries housed in the city. He searched for any record of Imladris or Isildur's Bane, but he found nothing truly helpful. Denethor would say no more, only muttering that he wished Boromir hadn't left. Things would go ill with him gone, chasing after some Elvish refuge because of Faramir's "dreams". Faramir had started to retort that Boromir himself had dreamt the same thing, but restrained himself. He had been having prophetic dreams since his childhood, yet another thing to mark him as different and fey. He didn't like to argue with his father, but sometimes it was unavoidable. But today he would avoid it. Denethor looked tired and weary. Faramir felt a quick stab of pity for him. He seemed to have aged much more rapidly since Boromir's departure. No, he would not burden him further.  
  
And now Boromir is lost, Faramir thought. And I cannot help him.  
  
With each passing day, he found his thoughts focused more and more on his older sibling.  
  
"Where are you, my brother?" He whispered, staring at the fall of water tumbling past him. But there was no answer but the rush of the falls.  
  
Narbeleth 6, 3018 (October)  
  
Elu Heneb knelt by the still form of Gonthalion. The Elf's rich dark blue eyes watched as the Orc hurriedly crushed a handful of herbs and dropped them into the small pot of boiling water over the small, hastily kindled fire.  
  
"I hope he knows what he is doing, Legolas." Silinde whispered, his blue eyes scanning the surrounding trees.  
  
The three younger Elves stood in a protective circle about their injured comrade and the Orc, arrows notched, eyes bright and watchful.  
  
The spiders had attacked them just before they had reached the Old Forest Road. There had been only three of the giant monsters and they had managed to slay them, but not before one of them had bitten Gonthalion on the arm.  
  
"Nestadren has been teaching him." Legolas assured the other Elf. "He already knows some healing medicines." He himself had experienced Elu's skill in healing beneath Emyn Mor Esgal many years ago. "I trust him."  
  
Elu wiped sweat from the injured Elf's forehead with a soft cloth and smiled at him.  
  
"All will be well, Gonthalion. Do not fear."  
  
Gonthalion smiled tightly.  
  
"I know." He answered, feeling the spider's poison slowly moving through him.  
  
Elu didn't let the other see his slight disquiet. He hoped that all would be well. This was his first test with true Elvish medicine. He had helped Nestadren make ointments and teas and "potions" before, but this was his first experience without the tall Healer at his side. He did indeed hope that all would be well.  
  
After he had cleansed and bound the wound, he had helped the older Elf drink the tea he had made. Then sitting quietly with Gonthalion's hand in his, he tried to empty his mind as Nestadren had told him, and tried to feel the Healing magic about him. It was hard to clear one's mind of thoughts when there were so many things that kept creeping in. What if Gonthalion died of the spider's poison? What if he hadn't made the tea correctly? What if he had used the wrong herbs? And then more distressing – What if his black thoughts came on him and he deliberately let the Elf die? This last tore at him the most. His "black thoughts" as he had come to call them, didn't appear often. He had truly hoped that his time with the Elves would banish them all together. But that hadn't happened. At those times he made certain that he fled to Gael Dor and remained there alone until they passed.  
  
No, he told himself sternly, with a quick shake of his head. I will not be distracted now. He willed himself to stillness, Gonthalion's hand in his own.  
  
As Elu wrestled with his own personal demons, Legolas was wrestling a few of his own. He had been edgy before the spiders attacked, but when the beasts lay dead at their feet, the feeling that should have dissipated hadn't. His bright eyes swept the trees seeking some new danger here in Mirkwood that threatened them, but could feel nothing. Then why did the feeling of great danger still assail him? He glanced at the two Elves who were watching the forest as he was; they were alert, but not filled with the same tension that he alone seemed to feel. He looked behind him at Elu and Gonthalion. The Orc was cradling the older Elf's hand in his own, a peaceful expression on his face. What was it? Legolas swallowed in a throat gone dry. His eyes traveled toward the northwest. It was something…something…  
  
Suddenly he gasped, almost as if he were in pain.  
  
"Legolas! What is it?" Tavor stepped toward him, his grey eyes wide as they scanned the trees. But he saw nothing and heard nothing. And more importantly he felt nothing.  
  
Legolas had lowered his bow and was staring fixedly toward the northwest.  
  
"Ai! Ai! Estel!" He panted, his dark brows furrowing in concentration and fear.  
  
The others glanced at him questioningly, wondering what trepidation had gripped him.  
  
Elu had looked up the instant the cry had escaped his friend's lips. Gonthalion had surrendered to a Healing sleep, for which the Orc was infinitely grateful. So he released the slender hand and stood, moving to stand at Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Legolas Elvellon?" He whispered, his own blue eyes following his friend's desperate gaze.  
  
The Elf prince's breath came in ragged gasps, fear hammered through him. Estel was in grave danger, more danger than he had ever been in before. He turned terror-smitten eyes to the Orc.  
  
"Estel-" He gasped out. Elu was the only other one present that knew the Ranger by that name. "He-He is in danger. Great danger." Legolas gaze returned to the dark trees. "Where are you, Estel?" He murmured, his hand whitening where he grasped his bow tightly, in numb fingers. But there was no answer but for a flash of fire that filled him mind.  
  
  
  
"Is there no escape then?" Frodo had asked him earlier, his bright eyes so blue and filled with fear. "If I move I shall be seen and hunted! If I stay, I shall draw them to me!"  
  
He had laid a comforting hand on the young Hobbit's slender shoulder. "There is still hope." He had said. Gar estel annan i elenath sila. [Have hope as long as the stars shine.] He thought with a smile, remembering another time when darkness had threatened to engulf someone he had come to care about. "You are not alone." He considered singing the song to the four Hobbits that had begun in darkness by an Orc that had befriended a captive Elf prince. How would these four very innocent young beings from the Shire respond knowing the song had been composed by one of Sauron's servants? He had smiled wryly at the thought. But he was not smiling now.  
  
It was not Orcs that occupied his thoughts. He wished that it were.  
  
He had left the Hobbits alone for a time – mere moments – but it had been just the wrong time to do such a thing. He had been searching for some positive sign that Gandalf had indeed passed this way. But there was nothing certain in the scorched earth, the pile of soot-blackened stones at the center of the ancient ruin told him nothing that he could rely on. It could be a sign, but then again perhaps not. He brushed his fingers over the cairn, wishing he had more time to interpret what had happened here. He knew that the Enemy was near, so why had he left the Hobbits alone? A question he would ask himself many times in the hours to come.  
  
It would all be told later – the fire kindled while Frodo, exhausted and fearful, had slept curled protectively about himself. So small a camp fire yet a beacon blazing as brightly as a bonfire to those who sought them. And so they had come, wrapped in evil and long black cloaks, mirroring the night itself. Stealthily they crept toward the Hobbits over the rocky landscape. The four Halflings had fled upward in terror, stumbling in their haste over the broken stone steps to the summit of Weathertop. Frodo urged them on, terror greater than he had ever felt before crushing the breath from his body.  
  
There were five against the four, five beings born of blackest shadow: Sauron's greatest servants –the Nazgul.  
  
The Hobbits had clustered together in a circle drawing the short swords that Strider had equipped them with earlier. He would have been proud to see their bravery, standing alone against such a foe. But in the end it hadn't matter, all the courage of the Shire wouldn't have made a difference against what they faced. They had been flung helplessly aside, as thought they were children's rag dolls and not flesh and blood and bone. And Frodo had been left standing alone, trembling beneath the gaze of the Witch King.  
  
Aragorn cursed himself as he rushed upward, pulling his sword from its sheath. He grabbed up a flaming torch that he knew would serve him better than bright steel in this confrontation.  
  
"There is little shelter or defense here." He had told the Hobbits earlier. "But fire shall serve for both. Sauron can put fire to his evil uses, as he can all things, but these Riders do not love it, and fear those who wield it. Fire is our friend in the wilderness."  
  
Five Wraiths! He thought as the horror of his situation threatened to overcome him. Terror slammed into him, the great creeping cold attacking him, his heart near to bursting with it. He lunged toward them, his sword a sweeping arc of silver in the night air. He swung the torch about, watching the Wraiths back away from the leaping flames.  
  
But he had come too late.  
  
Sweat dripped into his eyes, his dark hair clinging to his face. He had managed to drive the four away, but the fifth and most powerful remained. He stood panting, feeling the Witch King's dark presence behind him. A grim smile crossed his face.  
  
"You cannot win, Dunadan." He heard its spidery voice crawl across his brain. "The Ringbearer will soon be one of us."  
  
Aragorn's blue eyes narrowed, he shook his head, denying this – denying everything. He felt it step toward him – the footsteps of doom itself. He took a measured breath then spun, hurling the flaming brand at the Ringwraith.  
  
It shrieked with anger and dismay as its black robes were engulfed in the purifying fire. It glared at the Ranger then vanished over the edge to disappear into the night.  
  
"Strider! Help him, Strider!' Sam's terrified voice brought him out of the stupor that had engulfed him. He ran swiftly to kneel by Frodo. He hissed in sympathy as he regarded the wound in the Hobbit's shoulder. He picked up the foul blade that lay on the cracked stones. The blade disintegrated as he held it, vile smoke filling the air. He threw it from him in disgust.  
  
"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill." He said, gently picking up the wounded Hobbit. "He needs Elvish medicine. Hurry!" He led the other three stunned Hobbits down the stairs and away from the ruin.  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell." Sam said, his voice filled with an urgency that echoed Aragorn's own. "He'll never make it."  
  
Frodo's breathing was labored, his eyes turning to the Ranger begging him to help.  
  
I have failed, Aragorn thought miserably. He will die and it will be my fault. He tried to push such thoughts away. He didn't need to have any more worries now. I have to save him. There must be a way.  
  
They headed out into the surrounding trees.  
  
There had to be a way to save Frodo. But he knew not what that was. 


	3. Chapter 3

JastaElf – Thanks for hanging around for the ride! This won't be all movieverse. Some bookverse, too. I didn't like it that Glorfindel got shafted again!!  
  
Horus – Yeah, that did work and yes, this will be my take on things. Though as you probably recall the Fellowship didn't leave Rivendell for two months after the Council. Lots of time to fill there!!  
  
Ayod Botla – Well, Aragorn wasn't speaking of a dead Orc. But no, Elu is not accompanying the Fellowship on the quest. It's not going to be that AU.  
  
Salak – You'll be happy to know they have arrived at Rivendell finally!! I'm dancing, too!!  
  
long under tree – I see you agreed with my assessment of that chapter. The part on Weathertop was the part I thought came out the best. But sorry, I don't thing Elu will ever be an Elf.  
  
AJ Matthews – Help for Aragorn has arrived. But it is not Arwen!!  
  
  
  
The Mirkwood Elves delayed one day giving Gonthalion sufficient time to recover from the spider's poison. They were all delighted when the older Elf announced himself ready to continue onward. But none was more relieved than Elu himself. He had nearly wept with relief when Gonthalion had declared that he was well enough to travel. The Elves clustered around the Orc laughing and clapping him on the back. Legolas pulled him into an embrace smiling at him, both sets of blue eyes shining.  
  
Since the night of the sixth his worry for Estel had diminished somewhat, he knew that the danger he was facing then had been averted somehow. But he still had twinges of worry that would come over him at odd moments. Estel was not out of danger entirely.  
  
They packed their few belongings and whistled for the horses that came running to meet them, greeting their riders with whinnies of pleasure and butting their heads into the Elves' chests, receiving pats and caresses, soft words of greeting. Elithil even ran to Elu to greet him in the same manner, overwhelming the Orc with her obvious joy at seeing him. He stroked her soft white neck, speaking in a low voice to her with great delight and amazement.  
  
Soon they were traveling south again and soon reached the Old Forest Road, which took them westward.  
  
It was as they rode through the Misty Mountains days later, ever vigilant for Orcs and Goblins, that Elu Heneb slowed Elithil so that they rode quietly behind the others. He gazed at their backs, straight and strong, long pale hair glistening in the moon light, their slim bodies glowing faintly like the stars overhead.  
  
I wish I glowed, he thought enviously with a slight smile.  
  
And it was as simple as that.  
  
He could feel the black thoughts begin to creep through his brain much as the Nazgul had crept through the mist toward Weathertop. He moaned slightly, eyes filling with desperation. Why did this have to come upon him now?  
  
Legolas turned then, saying something to their lagging companion, but seeing the look of distress on his friend's face he eased his own horse around and moved to where Elu sat, Elithil dancing about nervously beneath him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, his blue eyes searching the mountains' dark surface for any sign of danger to them. He felt – something – but he couldn't place it. "What is wrong, Elu?" He reached out a slim hand to touch his friend on the arm.  
  
"Don't call me that!" The Orc growled, yanking his arm away as though the touch burned.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.  
  
"What is it, nin mellon? Are you ill?"  
  
Elu ground his teeth. He would not let the black thoughts take him in front of those he cared for.  
  
"I must be alone." He managed, turning his eyes away lest Legolas see the evil that he feared lurked there. He pulled on Elithil's reins, turning her away from the Elves.  
  
"Elu, what – "  
  
"No, Legolas Elvellon!" The Orc cried, tears of anger and frustration spilling onto his cheeks. "I will meet you on the other side of this pass in a few days." He spurred Elithil away, leaving the others stunned and startled.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Gonthalion asked, as he moved toward the prince.  
  
"I know not. But…we will wait for him at the other end." Legolas sat watching as Elu galloped away, his heart aching to go with his friend. He turned to look at the others. "Go. I will follow Elu and we will meet you when he is ready."  
  
"Legolas, Elrond's Council is in not long hence. We must get there." Silinde called after him.  
  
"We will meet you. Do not worry. We will make it to Imladris on time." He turned and hurried after the fleeing Orc.  
  
  
  
Elu rode swiftly for some time, desperately trying to subdue his black thoughts. It had been a mistake for him to accompany the others to Imladris. He should have stayed in the confines of Mirkwood where he was safe – where his black thoughts would not hurt anyone. He had been so excited and happy when King Thranduil had said that he might go with them. To see Imladris– ah – a great dream allowed to come true. But now he knew that he had been mistaken to dream it. He could not trust himself amongst the Elves, not any Elves. His heart was breaking as he slowed Elithil to a walk. He dismounted, stroking the horse's neck.  
  
"Return to them, nin bain roch mellon. [my beautiful horse friend.] This is something that I must struggle with on my own. Go to them and wait for me." He hung his head, his hand resting on the arch of her proud neck. "Then we must return to Gael Dor alone."  
  
Elithil snorted and butted him with her head as if asking him "What is going on? Cheer up!" She sensed his pain and gently draped her head across his shoulder. The Orc turned his face to her warm neck, fighting the tears that threatened. He loved his horse nearly as much as he loved his Elven friends, except for Legolas. "Oh, Legolas Elvellon. I wish I hadn't failed you like this."  
  
"You haven't failed me, nin mellon."  
  
Elu started, turning to see Legolas standing by his own horse, his blue eyes filled with worry and sympathy.  
  
"Stay back, Legolas Elvellon. I don't want to harm you!"  
  
Legolas took a hesitant step forward.  
  
"Why would you hurt me?" He asked, seeing fear in the others eyes - and something he hoped that he was misreading.  
  
"You don't understand. You must stay away from me. If you come too near I will hurt you."  
  
Elithil shied away from him, feeling his anger, her dark eyes wide. Legolas whistled to her. She came to his side and stood shivering beside his own mount. Decisions were made in that moment. He turned and dug in Elu's saddlebags for parchment and ink. He scribbled a quick note to the others and fastened it on the saddlebow. Then with a quiet word the two horses were moving away down the path back to where the others waited in confusion and concern.  
  
"You should have gone with them." Elu hissed. Of all the Elves he traveled with Legolas was in the most danger.  
  
"I will stay with you." Legolas insisted, moving forward. "Whatever is besetting you, I will help you through it."  
  
"No, Legolas Elvellon. You cannot help me in this. Please leave me." He turned away, hands covering his face, he moved east stumbling in his haste. He felt Legolas grab his arm and he spun back to face the Elf, filling his eyes withal the vile anger and hate that was ripping through his brain like black daggers. He was pleased to see his friend stagger backward in surprise. And fear. He forced an unpleasant Orcish smile to his lips. "Leave me now or I may kill you. Dol Guldur is with me yet." He growled, his hand straying to the quiver on his back.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Elu? What is wrong?"  
  
Something is broken in me. Please tell me that all will be well. Please help me, he thought in despair. But a part of him was delighted to hear the alarm in the other's voice, see it written plainly on his beautiful face. And the other part of him was deeply grieved. The two warring halves shredded his heart with their strife.  
  
"Wait for me here." He managed, turning away and running down the path. "I will be back when I am myself again."  
  
Legolas had raised one hand imploringly, but let it drop. His shoulders slumped in defeat. It worried him that Elu was so obviously distressed and in emotional torment. But the Orc had asked him to wait. And wait he would. Sighing he perched on a rock with his back to the cold stone wall. He hoped that whatever was troubling his friend would pass quickly. Perhaps when he returned he would explain what his ailment was. Perhaps Lord Elrond could aid him. But this thought was not very comforting. Legolas began to think of what would happen when they did arrive at Imladris. What would their reception be? He and Elu had been in such high spirits preparing for the journey and then actually leaving Mirkwood that he hadn't given much thought to what they were doing. They were bringing an Orc into Imladris. An Orc.  
  
He shook his head, turning his eyes to the stars overhead. Well, the excursion was half over and they would not return to Gladaran Thamas until they had attended Elrond's Council. And Elu would not return either. It really didn't matter what Lord Elrond thought, he mused grimly. He would have to accept Elu as one of the representatives of King Thranduil. Suddenly he remembered the smile that had lit his father's face when he had asked him how Lord Elrond would feel if Egla Ash accompanied them to Imladris. First amazement then a frown, but then a smile full of mischief lit his face.  
  
"Why I think that he would be quite pleased to meet Elu Heneb. I dare say he has never had a conversation with one such as he."  
  
Legolas smiled wryly. Indeed, Lord Elrond had probably never met anyone like Elu Heneb. He shook his head. It was just like his father to send an Orc to visit Lord Elrond. He sighed then, easing into a more comfortable position.  
  
First we must get to Imladris. Then we will worry about getting past the gate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gimli, son of Gloin, gazed about in wonder at the sights of Rivendell. This was his first journey to an Elven Realm and he had to admit that it was more impressive than he had thought it would be. Elven architecture was different from Dwarven architecture, more delicate and airy, but it was pleasing all the same. He walked proudly behind his father and Farin, the representatives of the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain sent here by King Dain himself.  
  
They had traveled west staying as far from the Halls of the King of Mirkwood as possible. Gloin still felt a great distrust of the Wood Elves of Mirkwood since his adventure many years ago when he had traveled in the company of Thorin Oakenshield on the quest to recover what the Great Wyrm Smaug had stolen from the Dwarves under the mountain. King Thranduil had imprisoned the Dwarves – an ignoble deed at best – and then had dared to come against them in the War of Five Armies, demanding a part of the Dwarven treasure.  
  
None of the Dwarves would forget this. Or forgive it.  
  
"These Elves of Rivendell are different." Gloin told his son as they bowed in acknowledgement to one of the Elflords that dwelt here. "These are noble Elves, courteous and kind, not like those Mirkwood Elves at all. Nasty and devious the whole lot of them." The old Dwarf said, stroking his long white beard admiring the view of the mountains that cradled Elrond's hidden valley. "Good stone." He continued, Farin nodding in agreement, eyes straying to the paving blocks beneath their feet. "Some Elves can appreciate good stone. But not those Mirkwood Elves. They only care for their wine and baubles and jewels. Been living in that cursed wood too long. It's affected them, twisted them."  
  
Gimli nodded, only half listening to what his father was saying. He had heard it all before many, many times: the silly songs that they were always singing, how the Elves didn't make good use of the stone they had in Mirkwood.  
  
Thranduil was a coward. Thranduil was a cheat. Thranduil was a liar. Thranduil was a fool.  
  
The list of grievances against the Mirkwood Elves was endless. Happily there didn't seem to be any here in Rivendell.  
  
Gimli glanced about, savoring the peace of the place. And yes. It did have good stone.  
  
Narbeleth 18, 3018 Aduial (October 18, 3018 Evening)  
  
It was the sound of hoof beats coming toward them down the Road that sent them flying into the heather and bilberry brushwood. They struggled up the slope, hiding in the thick stand of hazel bushes, peering fearfully out at the road thirty feet below them. Frodo's heart was frozen with fear. He was not ready for another confrontation with the Black Riders, unbidden his hand moved to clutch at the Ring.  
  
Not again, he prayed desperately. Please. Not again.  
  
But then the faint sound of bells tinkling together pleasantly drifted to them.  
  
The young Hobbit's heart leapt back into motion.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a Black Rider's horse." He exclaimed. His companions glanced over at him, wishing that what he felt was true, but also too afraid to hope that it was.  
  
Aragorn frowned slightly, listening intently. It did sound like bells. He stooped and put his ear to the ground. Suddenly he smiled and sat up, looking joyously at the Hobbits.  
  
The last of the light faded from the sky and the leaves rustled in the breeze. And ever clearer and closer came the sound of small bells and the light hoof beats on the Road. Suddenly a white horse appeared, running along the path. Its strong body gleamed in the dim evening as did that of its rider: long golden hair streamed behind him, his long grey-green cloak billowing slightly. To Frodo's happy eyes it was as if a star was engulfing them, so bright they appeared. He exchanged glances with Strider who jumped to his feet and careened down the slope with a cry of greeting. The rider had reined in his horse and looked up at where the Hobbits were still hiding. Then he saw the Ranger and leapt from the horse and ran to meet him with a delighted embrace.  
  
"Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!" [O, it is at last Dunadan! Well met!]  
  
Sam gasped and stared down the slope in delight. Frodo smiled.  
  
"Yes, Sam. He is an Elf."  
  
As they watched Strider and the Elf spoke together, their faces somber, their tone urgent. Finally the man turned and gestured for the Hobbits to join them.  
  
"This is Glorfindel." He told them as they stood looking up at the tall, beautiful Elf. "He dwells in Elrond's house."  
  
The Hobbits all looked at one another in surprise and happiness. From Elrond. Then everything would be fine.  
  
"He's as pretty as Rosie, isn't he, Sam?" Pippin said, slanting a look at his friend.  
  
Sam turned to glare at the younger Hobbit, who grinned at Merry and turned to watch the Elf Lord greet the Ringbearer.  
  
"Hail and well met." Glorfindel said to Frodo, his luminous grey eyes taking in the blue eyed Hobbit, who looked tired but relieved by his presence. "I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger upon the road."  
  
Frodo's eyes lit with even more pleasure.  
  
"Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" He asked, his excitement wearing away the weariness that threatened. Oh, if only Gandalf were indeed already there waiting for them! He smiled up at the Elf, but then saw him shake his head.  
  
"No. He had not when I departed; but that was nine days ago."  
  
Frodo's heart sank and he didn't truly hear what the Elf was telling them. The evening grew ever darker and Frodo felt his weariness increase again. Gandalf, where are you, he thought. His vision grew dim and a pain was growing within him. I need you, Gandalf, he thought desperately. Where are you? Coldness swept over him in waves and he swayed on his feet, clutching at Sam's arm. The others were speaking, but their words seemed distant, shrouded in a fog. Where are you, Gandalf? Help me. He sank to the ground. He was so cold. And the pain was nigh unbearable. But then he felt warm fingers on his shoulder near the wound made by the Nazgul's cursed blade. Warmth seeped into him and his hopelessness receded.  
  
"You shall ride my horse." Glorfindel told him, already moving to the animal.  
  
Frodo stared up at the tall ethereal beast. It looked at him with calm, clear eyes filled with remarkable intelligence.  
  
"His pace is light and smooth; and if danger presses too near, he will bear you away with a speed that even the black steeds of the enemy cannot rival."  
  
Frodo started and looked back at Glorfindel, his blue eyes blazing.  
  
"No, he will not!" He declared. "I shall not ride him, if I am to be carried off to Rivendell or anywhere else, leaving my friends behind in danger."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, throwing an amused look at the Ranger. The Hobbits were indeed remarkable creatures as Mithrandir had often told him.  
  
"I doubt very much if your friends would be in danger if you were not with them!" He said, laying a comforting hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. " The pursuit would follow you and leave us in peace, I think. It is you, Frodo, and that which you bear that brings us all in peril."  
  
Frodo sighed, gazing at each of his friends. He could see that they agreed with all the Elf had said. Finally he nodded and allowed himself to be lifted onto the horse's back. Soon they would all be safe in Rivendell, this adventure over at last. It certainly had not turned out as he had envisioned it.  
  
And maybe, just perhaps, Gandalf would be there waiting to see him riding in.  
  
  
  
The Elves of Mirkwood had awaited their prince and Elu Heneb at the western end of the pass and it was with great joy that they saw the two walking toward them after many days. They had greeted one another with relief and ridden on for Imladris. Elu looked exhausted and sad, but smiled at them and stroked Elithil happily. He had run for a time, as if he could leave his black thoughts behind if he ran fast enough and far enough. But as always they overcame him. He spent the time in anger and cursing the Elves, wishing to rend them all to pieces. Anything unfortunate enough to get in his path suffered a horrible fate. But then the black thoughts would abate, leaving him sorrowful and filled with remorse. He had rested while the sun was up then journeyed to join Legolas who was seated on a rock, singing softly to himself, his eyes on the stars overhead.  
  
"Elu!" He exclaimed, leaping lightly to his feet. Then he drew back slightly, studying the Orc's countenance. "Are you well now?" He asked hesitantly, moving to touch the Orc's face.  
  
Elu turned away, feeling the shame of his behavior. But Legolas drew him into an embrace and murmured to him in Elvish, reassuring him that all would be well once they got to Imladris. He knew that Elrond would help them. Elu had nodded, though he doubted that the great Elf Lord would want to help him.  
  
So they rode on toward Imladris.  
  
  
  
"Well, Elladan. It seems the Mirkwood representatives are arriving. You had better alert Father. He will need to make certain that the Dwarves are as far away as possible when they come in."  
  
Elladan smiled over at his twin brother who was leaning out the window watching the bridge that spanned the rush of water that rent the valley in twain.  
  
"How many are there?" He asked, standing and straightening his clothing.  
  
"Five. I believe that one is the youngest prince, but they are too far away for me to be certain. Very well, I will accompany you. Mayhap they have brought some oddity from Mirkwood for us."  
  
Elladan smiled at his younger brother. Sometimes he still seemed very young, much younger than himself at any rate.  
  
"And what oddity would you wish them to bring?"  
  
"A spider would be nice." He grinned, winking at his sister who had just entered the room. "Has Estel arrived yet?" He asked her, his face growing more serious.  
  
Arwen shook her head, her fingers toying with the silver pendant at her throat.  
  
"No. But I think he will be here soon." She smiled then, her face lovely, eyes bright. "Do you truly wish you had a spider from Mirkwood?" She asked. "What would you do with it?"  
  
Elrohir shrugged and grinned again.  
  
"I'd train it so I could ride it into battle. That would frighten any foe I think. Or perhaps I could teach it to balance a tray on its head and serve dainties to all of father's guests."  
  
Elladan shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Yes. Well, some of Father's guests are coming and we should go and greet them."  
  
The three children of Elrond hurried from the room, Elladan moving away to fetch their sire.  
  
  
  
Elrond Peredhil stood gazing westward, his blue eyes distant. It was on nights such as these that his years seemed to weigh most heavily upon him. The beauty about him – that he had created - went unnoticed as his thoughts grew dark.  
  
If only Isildur had destroyed the Ring they would not be facing this now. He remembered the look of possessiveness in Isildur's dark eyes as he held Sauron's foul Ring between his gloved fingers. Nay, not only possessiveness, but madness as well.  
  
"Cast it into the fire! Destroy it!" Elrond had yelled above the roar of flame in Orodruin.  
  
"No."  
  
Isildur, who had held the fate of all in his hands had turned away, clasping the ring to him, leaving Elrond to stare after him in disbelief.  
  
And now that Ring was coming here. To Imladris. And Elrond could feel it drawing ever closer.  
  
He straightened, pushing back a heavy lock of long dark hair that had strayed over his shoulder.  
  
A bird was singing somewhere below him, a quiet nighttime song. The Elf Lord stilled and listened to its joy and content at the day's end. He smiled sadly. How much longer would he be able to listen to the creatures that dwelt here in Imladris? The time of the Elves was waning and soon he would leave the shores of Ennor forever. He found his mind wandering away – across the Sea. Celebrian awaited him there. He smiled. How he missed the beautiful daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Her voice had always been filled with laughter and song, bright as the sun and fair as the moon she had been.  
  
But, no. There were things that he needed to take care of here first. And this Council would not be an easy one. Whenever the free races were forced into one another's company there was bound to be trouble.  
  
Elves, Men and Dwarves. Yes, he was indeed asking for trouble.  
  
He sighed, turning to walk down the path when he saw Elladan approaching.  
  
"Father. The Mirkwood contingent is here."  
  
"Ah. Very good. We shall go and meet them. Oh…Where are the Dwarves, Elladan?"  
  
His son chuckled slightly.  
  
"I told Calenbor to go and distract them elsewhere."  
  
Elrond smiled and warmly squeezed his eldest's arm.  
  
"Very well done, nin ion. Very well indeed."  
  
  
  
"Keep your hood up, Elu." Legolas whispered as they rode across the bridge into Imladris. "We don't want any trouble yet."  
  
The Orc nodded and pulled his hood about his face though he felt it would do no good. After all these were powerful ancient Elves. They had probably sensed him when he had still been many miles off. He sat straight in the saddle, trying to look as much like his companions as possible. Though the saddle was a dead give away in itself.  
  
This will never work, he thought miserably. They will kill me before I can dismount. They are probably aiming their arrows at me right this moment.  
  
He glanced up as if expecting to see many Elven archers in the trees, arrows pointed at him. But there were none and they rode onward.  
  
They passed under a stone archway and into a courtyard, where the others dismounted, their faces lit with pleasure and appreciation of the beauty about them. Elu stared about him, easing from the saddle, keeping one hand on Elithil for comfort. Oh, it was beautiful here. The Orc smiled, and turned, feeling Legolas' eyes upon him. The two exchanged delighted grins.  
  
But then Elu noticed a group of people coming toward them. He knew instantly that the tall one in the front was none other than Lord Elrond himself. Wisdom and compassion seemed to flow from the Elf Lord and for a moment Elu forgot that he was an Orc and probably very unwelcome here. Elrond smiled at them and the Mirkwood Elves bowed their heads, hands over their hearts.  
  
"Welcome to Imladris." Elrond told them coming forward greet them.  
  
Legolas stepped forward, bowing gracefully.  
  
"I bring you greetings, nin Brannon, [my Lord] from my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
Elrond smiled and tipped his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Prince Legolas, is it not? It is good of you to come. I offer you the hospitality of my home."  
  
Legolas bowed again, then turned to introduce the others. Gonthalion, Silinde, and Tavor bowed in turn, but when he came to Elu, Elrohir stepped forward.  
  
"Father, something is not right." He interrupted. "Something is amiss."  
  
Elrond turned to give his son a reproving look. It was not polite to interrupt when there were guests present though he, too, had felt that something was, as Elrohir had pointed out, amiss. It was not a feeling of great evil, but there was an odd feeling in the air.  
  
Legolas glanced nervously at Elu. The time for revelation was now at hand, before anyone became too upset.  
  
"My Lord Elrond, I would like to present our fifth representative: Elu Heneb."  
  
Elu stepped forward, his head bowed, hand over his heart.  
  
"Remove your hood, Elu." Legolas whispered.  
  
The Orc sighed and lifted his gloved hands to his hood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I will probably get the next chapter up after Sunday because I will be at the Diocesan Convention all weekend. Should be interesting. And believe it or not my new priest knows nothing about J.R.R. Tolkien or LOTR. Blew me away!! Yikes! 


	4. Chapter 4

JastaElf - Yeah, a cliffhanger. This story probably won't give me much opportunity for them, so I took the leap when it presented itself. I hope that Elrond will be able to help him too.  
  
Jan - You know I love cliffhangers, in my stories and in other people's as well. I ,too, am hoping for a cure for Elu in Rivendell. Glad that you enjoyed Glorfinel. He's been overlooked too often!!  
  
Shinigamio – Well, here's how the Elves respond to Elu.  
  
Lauren – I can just leave it there. I love cliffhangers. Sorry that I was rather slow about posting this one.  
  
Horus – Elu's always in trouble of some sort, isn't he.  
  
Salak – I had planned on continuing the last chapter until – well – you'll see, but I love to make you guys squirm!!  
  
Rings of the cosmos- Greetings! I am glad that you are enjoying this tale. I love feedback!  
  
Ayod Botla - Yes, I can be truly evil. And I do so enjoy cliffhangers. Glad that you liked that last chapter. And you are right about the GASP!  
  
Elu pushed back his hood, keeping his head bowed as though that would hide what he was. He felt Legolas' hand on his shoulder, warmth and support apparent in that gesture. He kept his blue eyes on the paving stones of soft grey under his feet. The Orc heard gasps of surprise, the sharp sound of angry breaths being taken in quickly. He had expected that. The hand on his shoulder tightened as Legolas tensed, readying himself for the confrontation that was imminent.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir reached for weapons that they were not carrying.  
  
"How dare you!" Elrohir hissed, using his mouth instead, his dark blue eyes blazing with barely repressed fury.  
  
"You wanted an oddity from Mirkwood, brother." Arwen said quietly, grasping the back of his indigo blue robe to restrain him. But her voice could not be heard above the tension that filled the air.  
  
Elrond, having overcome his initial shock, laid a restraining arm across Elladan's chest as the younger Elf advanced on the Orc and Mirkwood's prince, his fists clenched, teeth bared in a snarl.  
  
"Why have you brought such a one here, Thranduil's son?" The Elf Lord demanded, staring directly at Legolas, turning all the power of his position and great age on the Wood Elf.  
  
The stare was returned, Legolas' blue eyes defiant and hard as blue stones.  
  
"He is a warrior of Mirkwood and chosen by my father, King Thranduil, to come with us here to Imladris. And he is my friend."  
  
Elrond suppressed a smile, keeping his eyes filled with harsh resentment, no easy task. The younger Elf had pride enough; no surprise seeing that he was Thranduil's son. And great loyalty. Perhaps something good could come from growing up in a spider and Orc infested wood.  
  
"I see his warrior's braids, Prince Legolas." He answered. "But that does not answer my question. Since when does the King of Mirkwood recruit Orcs? Is there something going on in Mirkwood that we don't know about?"  
  
Legolas bristled, his eyes narrowing, but he continued to meet Elrond's gaze.  
  
Elu hung his head. He had known this would happen. He had wanted to believe that these ancient Elves were different. But they were – Elves – after all.  
  
"It is alright, Legolas Elvellon." He said, before his friend could say anything rash. "I will go. I can wait for you at the pass of the Misty Mountains." He said quietly in Sindarin.  
  
Elrond's eyes swung to the Orc, amazed to hear that language coming from Orc lips, with such ease and grace.  
  
The twins exchanged angered glances. It was an abomination for the beast to speak any form of Elvish. But Arwen felt another smile blossoming on her full lips.  
  
"No." Legolas stated also looking at Elu. "You were chosen to come here, just as I was. And you are going to stay as a representative of Mirkwood."  
  
"No!" The twins interjected, then glanced at one another in annoyance. To others it was a source of amusement for the same words to leave the identical sets of mouths simultaneously, but that was not the case with Elladan and Elrohir. And it didn't help that Arwen giggled slightly, covering her mouth and lowering her eyes, which sparkled with amusement, when Elrond turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
"Your father must be sitting in his trees filled with all hilarity at this. But I do not find it amusing." He turned to look at the Orc, who had been smiling gratefully at the blonde Elf.  
  
Legolas squeezed Elu's arm then met Elrond's gaze.  
  
"It cannot stay." Elrohir said, still held in place by his sister's grasp on his clothing. "An Orc in Imladris? I think not!" He glared daggers at Mirkwood's prince and the Orc who quickly dropped his gaze, but not before the twins could see the unusual blue eyes. They grimaced at what they considered a grotesque defilement. No one cared to think of the origins of Orcs. It was a great sorrow to the Elves and a great horror.  
  
Elrond sighed, narrowing his own dark blue eyes. This was not a problem he had foreseen.  
  
Thank you so much, Thranduil, he thought wryly. I owe you one. A rather large one.  
  
He shook his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache. He raised a slender hand to touch his temple.  
  
No, the Orc must leave. The joke was over.  
  
But before he could speak Arwen stepped forward, gently laying a hand on her brothers' arms.  
  
"Don't you know who this is?" She asked quietly.  
  
Elrond turned to look at her again, his beautiful daughter who so closely resembled him in physical appearance, from her long spill of dark hair to her dark blue eyes. But she bore her mother's gentle spirit.  
  
She gazed serenely at her brothers, who were puffed up like angry cats. But the touch of her clear eyes calmed their hatred and outrage somewhat. Then she looked at the Orc.  
  
"Your name is Egla Ash, isn't it?" She asked softly, moving to touch the Orc's arm.  
  
Elu looked up, unable to stop himself. She had touched him! His eyes were filled with shock and surprise. She had spoken to him and touched him!  
  
"That…that was my name, nin brennil." [My lady] He stammered, grateful that his swarthy skin hid the blush that warmed his face.  
  
"Was? What is it now?"  
  
Elu looked to Legolas whose posture was still defensive, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Elu, nin brennil. Elu Heneb. It means – "  
  
"Blue-eyed." Elrond's daughter answered, smiling warmly at him again. "It is fitting for a warrior of Mirkwood." She playfully yanked at one braid that dangled by his large pointy ear.  
  
"Yes." He murmured, gazing at the Elf maiden in wonder. She was being so kind to him - an Orc.  
  
"Iell? [Daughter?] What are you doing?"  
  
Arwen turned and grinned at her father, then turned the power of her smile on Mirkwood's youngest prince. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted as if he wished to speak, but no words were forth coming. Arwen, pleased with her many conquests that day, turned back to the Orc.  
  
I must remember to thank Daernaneth [my word in Sindarin for grandmother or literally great mother] Soft words, a smile, and a gentle touch does work to tame wrathful males, just as she said.  
  
"Estel has told me of you, Elu." She continued. "He spoke of your bravery when you helped rescue Prince Legolas from Emyn Mor Esgal."  
  
The Orc gaped at her, then turned to Legolas for help. What was he to say? How did he answer one so fair and kind? She had heard of him?!  
  
"It was a courageous thing to help someone you have been raised to hate."  
  
Her eyes were darker than Legolas, he noted. A rich blue the color of sapphires.  
  
Elrohir glanced at Elladan whose lips quirked in a slight smile. Tithen muinthel's [little sister's] words had been aimed expertly at them as well. Elrohir sighed and shook his dark head. He, too, could recall Estel's tale of the blue-eyed Orc of Mirkwood. He had dismissed it as a fanciful creation woven for an appreciative audience. But here was the blue-eyed Orc before his very eyes. He stared at it intently, seeing everything that he hated and despised. Could he overcome his own hatred and see beyond that? He smiled suddenly. He had wanted an oddity from haunted Mirkwood, hadn't he? Well, what better than a blue-eyed Orc warrior of Gladaran Thamas.  
  
Elladan's eyes traveled from his father, to his brother, then to his sister. Elrohir's face was alight with something other than anger. It looked suspiciously like delight. Arwen was smiling with what looked like smugness, she was truly enjoying herself. Elrond had a pained expression on his face. Elladan pursed his lips.  
  
Leave it to Mirkwood's king to bring this on them.  
  
Legolas glanced at his three Elven companions. Gonthalion smiled over at him and winked, his grey eyes sparkling with unfeigned mischief. Tavor and Silinde weren't as confident in their position. They know of the long running feelings between Mirkwood and Rivendell. But now, standing in Lord Elrond's presence they were somewhat daunted.  
  
Silinde and Tavor looked uneasily at their prince. They feared that if Elu had to leave, Legolas would have them all go. They hoped this wouldn't happen. Lord Elrond would be insulted, nay, more insulted than he already was. They tensed even more and glanced uneasily at one another.  
  
Elrond touched his temples once more, shaking his head.  
  
I don't need this now.  
  
"My Lord Elrond? I have some herbs that might help you."  
  
Elrond looked up. It was the Orc that was speaking. To him. The Orc was pulling a dyed leather pouch from beneath his cloak. Elu looked up, pulling a packet out of the pouch. The Elf Lord stared down at him in amazement.  
  
"Herbs?" He said, his brows raising. "Herbs?"  
  
Elu's eyes widened suddenly, realizing that he – an Orc – was offering to use his humble plants to cure Imladris' Lord of a headache. The creator of Rivendell was himself a great Healer.  
  
"Actually Elrond, I think you should let him."  
  
They all turned startled by the new voice.  
  
"Mithrandir!"  
  
The Istari smiled at the gathering before him.  
  
"An Orc in Rivendell." He chuckled, studying Elu Heneb. "Well, that is definitely a first."  
  
The Orc gaped up at the Wizard. Mithrandir! The famous Mithrandir was here smiling so kindly, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. He felt that he wanted to faint! First to actually see with his own eyes Elrond Peredhil, son of Earendil and Elwing, Lord of Imladris the great Elven refuge. Elladan and Elrohir, tow Elves that he practically worshiped for their bravery and loyalty. And the beautiful Arwen, Evenstar of her people. But now to meet the famous Istari, Mithrandir the Grey Pilgrim…  
  
The packet of herbs in his hand was forgotten and dropped from fingers suddenly gone numb. Dried leaves littered the paving stone. He gasped, bending quickly feeling awkward and very uncomfortable. So many bright eyes watching him – judging him.  
  
Legolas knelt beside him helping him gather the crumbling leaves.  
  
"All is well, nin mellon." He whispered, his fingers brushing Elu's hand. "We all stay or we all go."  
  
Elu raised anguished eyes.  
  
"No, Legolas Elvellon. Do not anger Lord Elrond on my behalf."  
  
Legolas shrugged seemingly unconcerned about insulting the great Elf. After all he was his father's son.  
  
Mithrandir raised one bushy eyebrow at Elrond, as if to say "Are things going as well as you hoped, Elrond?"  
  
Elrond glowered darkly. First Arwen, then the twins. Now Mithrandir. What possible chance do I stand against them all? Am I not allowed to make my own decisions any more?  
  
He sighed, gazing into the blue autumn sky.  
  
"Very well, Prince Legolas. Your…friend can stay. But – " He glared at the Mirkwood prince who stood, smile on his face. "If anything – and I do mean anything – goes wrong, even your father will not be able to save you from my wrath."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, then lowered them, placing his hand over his heart.  
  
"Nothing will happen, my Lord Elrond." He reassured.  
  
Arwen knelt beside the Orc, deftly retying the packet of herbs. She patted his hand and smiled at him in support and welcome. Elladan and Elrohir were still uncertain of their feelings, but for now it seemed that they must tolerate the Orc.  
  
Elu stood, staring up at them in disbelief. He could stay? He could stay in Imladris? He grasped Elrond's hands in excitement and gratitude, the packet falling once more to the ground.  
  
Elrond looked at his hand in disgust where the beast had touched him, watching as Arwen laughing and lighthearted helped him once more to retrieve his plants.  
  
"What about that tea you said you would make for Lord Elrond, Elu?" Mithrandir asked, shooting a swift smile at Legolas and Gonthalion, who had warmly clasped his prince's shoulder.  
  
"A victory for Mirkwood." He chortled.  
  
Elrond groaned softly and turned away. He truly had a headache now. This was going to be an impossible time. And then, to make matters worse he could hear the sound of voices – Dwarves' voices.  
  
The three Lonely Mountain Dwarves appeared followed by a harried looking Calenbor.  
  
"Mirkwood Elves!" Gloin growled, glaring in surprise and dislike at Thranduil's representatives. He reached for his ax, but Elrond allowed no weapons to be carried for just this reason.  
  
"Calenbor, please take our Mirkwood guests weapons." Elrond quickly interjected, seeing slim, pale hands reaching for bows. "Now."  
  
Calenbor nodded and stepped toward them. Legolas and the others reluctantly handed over quivers, bows, and knives. Elu stood and pulled off his own quiver.  
  
"An Orc!" Calenbor cried, dropping everything but a bow and an arrow, which he quickly fitted to the string.  
  
"Nay, Calenbor. This Orc is our…guest. Please pick up the weapons and go."  
  
The Elf gaped at Elrond, but obeyed. His violet eyes narrowed dangerously as he bent to retrieve what he had dropped.  
  
"And Calenbor." Elrond said sharply. "Tell no one of this. When the time comes I will be the one to tell."  
  
Calenbor nodded, muttering angrily.  
  
Elrond resisted the urge to tear all his hair out and looked over at his guests. The Mirkwood Elves and the Lonely Mountain Dwarves were glaring at one another.  
  
"Orc in Rivendell?" Gloin said, now turning his glare on Elrond. "I will not treat with Orcs. Or Mirkwood Elves."  
  
Gimli 's narrowed eyes settled on the tall young looking Elf that was their leader. He bared his teeth, muttering in Dwarvish. Legolas glared at him, then deliberately turned his back to the Dwarf. An insult that couldn't' be misread.  
  
Elladan turned to his father.  
  
"I am sorry. I told Calenbor to keep them as far away as possible."  
  
Calenbor stood defensively.  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord. But they heard that Mithrandir had come and I couldn't stop them."  
  
"Never fear, Calenbor." The Wizard said, waving a careless hand. "The more the merrier." 


	5. Chapter 5

JastaElf – Yes, indeed. Legolas was acting quite rude, and no one knows better than you how he was raised!! (author groans and grasps her own temples in despair)  
  
Irena – Thanks for continuing to follow this. Thanks for the compliment!!  
  
AJ Matthews – Glad that you find this interesting. And yeah, I think Legolas is pretty cool for defending a friend myself!  
  
Horus – The fire's just getting started!  
  
Jan – Glad that you enjoyed the last one so much. Elrond's headache is about to go. Though not all his problems (especially the oddity from Mirkwood)  
  
Ayod Botla – Love your Happy Dance! Glad you found that chapter so exciting. Thanks a lot, that excites me!  
  
  
  
A/N – Vandal Root is another name for Fragrant Valerain. Okay, I took some liberties with its properties, though it is a calmative and a nervine and can be used to treat hysteria and all sorts of nervous conditions. I just wanted something to relieve some of Elrond's tension.  
  
Elrond grimaced as he sank into a comfortable chair with a deep blue cushion on its seat. He rested his elbows on the round table before him and placed his throbbing head in his hands. Night had fallen and the stars were filling the sky. The sound of night birds and crickets echoed throughout Rivendell, accompanied as always by the sound of the falls. Such peaceful surroundings seemed at odds with his thoughts. He groaned and looked up, sensing a presence approaching him.  
  
It was the Istari.  
  
Mithrandir stared down at him benignly, his blue eyes filled with concern. And to Elrond's annoyance – mirth.  
  
"What is it now, Mithrandir?" He asked. "Have you invited Sauron to tea?"  
  
Mithrandir chuckled. There would be enough time for seriousness later.  
  
"No, though perhaps it would make matters easier if we did." He shrugged and smiled over at the glowering Elf Lord.  
  
Elrond glared at the Wizard, leaning his head against the back of the chair.  
  
"So, where is the Orc with my tea?" He asked irritably. "I can't believe you think I will drink an Orc potion."  
  
"You'll feel better if you do. Just ask Prince Legolas. He has had first hand experience with Elu's 'potions'." The Wizard pulled out his pipe taking the chair opposite Rivendell's lord. He quietly packed fragrant Longbottom Leaf into the bowl, his eyes on Elrond.  
  
"I cannot believe that I am letting an Orc stay in Rivendell, Mithrandir. An Orc!" He shook his head, causing the pain contained therein to increase as though a cave troll were smashing its hammer onto the sides of his skull. "I don't need this now, Mithrandir. You know the seriousness of what we will discuss here in a few days time. I will get Thranduil for this, you know." He said, meeting the Wizard's twinkling blue eyes. "Someday I will make him pay for this – this joke – of his."  
  
"It may have started out as a grand joke, Elrond, but dear Elu Heneb is very overwhelmed by this. I wish you would try harder to accept him as an ally. We are going to need as many as we can get." He finished softly, his eyes distant.  
  
The Elf Lord snorted.  
  
"Ally, indeed. An Orc as an ally of the Free Peoples. You ask much, Mithrandir."  
  
"Perhaps." The Istari shrugged, sending a smoke cloud shaped like an oak leaf. It drifted away into the night.  
  
Elrond sat smoldering silently, his long fingers drumming on the tabletop. The table was of a rich dark wood, inlaid with paler strips of wood in an intricate knot design. His gaze would often travel around the table, picking out the pattern, but not this night. There were too many troublesome knots in his own life right now.  
  
"Prince Legolas was somewhat rude." He said at last, looking for something insulting to say. And since Thranduil was not here himself, his son would serve. "Was he perhaps raised by Orcs?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled, his teeth clamped onto the pipe stem.  
  
"I don't believe so. And I think that Thranduil would take offense at that remark. Or was that why you said it?"  
  
Elrond sighed. Now who was being rude?  
  
I am, he thought miserably.  
  
There was a slight sound at the door and Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Come in, Elu. See, Elrond, your tea has arrived."  
  
The Elf Lord closed his eyes and stifled a groan. He heard the sound of things being set on the table. And when he opened his eyes – he could avoid this no longer – the Orc was standing nervously by the table, his blue eyes darting from the Wizard to the Elf and back again.  
  
"I…I don't mean to disturb you, Lord Elrond." He stammered, bowing, pressing his hand to his heart. "But Mithrandir said that I should bring you a –"  
  
"Yes. I know." Elrond waved his hand impatiently. He eyed the steaming contents of the cup set before him with suspicion. A small pot was set not far from it. If it's good for an Orc, then it is deadly for Elves. He glanced over at the Istari who nodded, smiling like a child. "I might as well get this over with." He said at last picking up the cup and smelling it. "What is in here?"  
  
Elu cleared his throat and began to tick off the ingredients on his fingers. Elrond raised his brows and stared at the little cup. Where had the Orc learned this?  
  
"And who taught you this knowledge? Sauron, himself?"  
  
Elu's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, no, Lord Elrond!" He gasped, eyes moving fearfully to Mithrandir. "I never met the Dark Lord. And…I don't think he would know anything to do with Healing."  
  
Gandalf chuckled and patted the Orc's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Do not worry yourself, Elu. Lord Elrond's headache has upset him quite a bit and he is only teasing you."  
  
Am I, Elrond thought sourly. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. The heady herbal flavor flooded his mouth and he swallowed. It wasn't that bad really. He drained the cup. Now he would see.  
  
"This will be on your head, Mithrandir, if I should begin to roll about on the floor in a death agony. And you –" He shot a glance at the Orc, who had just begun to relax. "My sons will kill you and eat you."  
  
Elu gasped and looked to the Wizard for help.  
  
"Really, Elrond. I think you were the one raised by Orcs. Ignore him, Elu. He is being unaccountably rude."  
  
Elu blinked, his mind in turmoil. He knew that the Elf Lord was still not comfortable in his being here. And the Orc hoped that nothing would happen to jeopardize his stay in Imladris.  
  
Ah, but the black thoughts.  
  
He prayed to Elbereth that they wouldn't come upon him while they were here. Legolas was going to speak to Lord Elrond about them, perhaps persuade him to heal him of them. But until then he would have to be on his best behavior. He did not doubt that Elrond's formidable sons would kill him in a heartbeat. Though he doubted that they would eat him. Only Orcs would do that. But all the same he slowly brought his gaze to the Elf Lord.  
  
The grimace of pain on Elrond's face seemed to have eased, though a frown still troubled his lips. Whether he wished to admit it or not, the headache was easing somewhat. Isn't that too bad, he thought. Now I will have to apologize – to an Orc. He poured more tea into the cup.  
  
In the distance there could be heard the sound of voices singing and the Elf Lord had to smile, feeling some semblance of peace coming over him. The words of the song were new to him and he found himself listening with pleasure.  
  
Gandalf smiled and looked to the Orc, who was also entranced by the sound. When at last the voices died away, the Wizard turned to Elrond.  
  
"Catchy tune, eh, Elrond?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes. That was very beautiful. Though I don't believe I have heard it before."  
  
"I would guess not. That was one of Elu's."  
  
"Elu's?"  
  
Elrond turned to look at the Orc, who started and hung his head in sudden embarrassment. Rivendell's Lord poured more tea into his cup.  
  
"Elu's?"  
  
"Yes, Elrond. Elu's." Gandalf laughed. "Surely you remember Aragorn telling you that he makes wonderful songs."  
  
Elrond raised one brow as he studied the Orc. He was really feeling quite mellow and allowed himself a smile.  
  
"Would you care to sing for us all sometime, Elu?"  
  
The Orc stared at the Elf Lord in confusion. One moment he was threatening to have him devoured, the next he was asking him to sing.  
  
"I – You want me to – sing?"  
  
"Of course, Elu." Elrond moved to pour another cup of tea, but the pot was empty. He frowned slightly and shrugged. "Yes. You should prepare something for us."  
  
Elu stammered his thanks, his eyes filled with confusion.  
  
Gandalf stood and stretched, then moved to knock the ashes from his pipe into the fireplace.  
  
"Elu and I bid you good night, Elrond. We shall see you in the morning."  
  
"Yes. Good night, Mithrandir. Elu. Stars shine on you." He smiled at them, waving slightly, then reached for the empty teapot once more.  
  
As the Istari and the Orc passed into the hall, Gandalf turned to Elu, his blue eyes bright.  
  
"Just how much vandal root did you put in that tea, my dear Elu?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narbeleth 20, 3018  
  
The Hobbits were very glad that Glorfindel had joined them. They felt much safer knowing that they had the Elf Lord with them as well as the Ranger. He had a merry voice, low and musical that soothed their ears. He often sang to them or with them. And he even sang with Strider a few times. But now as they drew near to the Ford, he had fallen silent, seeming to listen intently to everything about him. The afternoon sun played on his long blonde locks, setting them on fire. They had walked in the cool grass earlier, reminding them of quieter times at home in the Shire, but now the Road suddenly plunged beneath the dark shadow of tall pine trees, and entering a tunnel-like place with damp red stone walls. Their voices echoed in this dark place and they liked it not at all. It was with great relief that they saw the end of the tunnel. At its end they could stand and see the Ford of Rivendell.  
  
Suddenly Glorfindel turned, his grey eyes wide. He seemed to be listening then he turned quickly.  
  
"Fly!" He called. "Fly the enemy is upon us!"  
  
Asfaloth leapt forward, needing no encouragement. The three hobbits ran down the slope, followed closely by Strider and the Elf. They had only crossed about half the distance to the Ford when the sound of hoof beats became apparent to them all. They turned as they ran, looking back in horror to see a Black Rider clattering from the gate they had just left. He reined in his steed, swaying in the dark saddle. To the terrified Hobbits utter dismay, four more black swathed figures joined the first.  
  
"Ride forward!" Glorfindel called to Frodo, who sat on the white horse's back, staring behind him. "Forward!"  
  
Asfaloth was fighting with the Hobbit who had slowed the horse to a walk. He felt a great reluctance to go forward as he had been bidden. He stared slack jawed at the Riders, a mist filling his vision. But then he knew that it was they, Sauron's blackest servants that were bidding him await them. Anger filled him, a cleansing surge of fear and hatred. His slim hand left the bridle and gripped his sword's hilt. He drew it forth, grinding his teeth in defiance.  
  
"Ride on!" Glorfindel called to him, his eyes wide. "Ride on!" Then he called to Asfaloth, seeing that the Hobbit wasn't listening. "Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!" [Ride on, ride on , Asfaloth!]  
  
The horse gave a cry and leapt forward and away. The Riders screamed and spurred after their fleeing prey. And to Frodo's horror the cry was echoed from the trees and rocks as the last four of the Nine Riders appeared to take up the pursuit. Two rode in a straight line toward him, two chased ahead to cut off his escape to the Ford. He turned back to see what had become of the others, but he could no longer see them at all. The five had fallen in behind him, all blackness and evil. Fear filled the brave Hobbit's mind, so much fear that he could not think. The bells on Asfaloth's harness rang harshly as they sped over the ground in a desperate race with their hunters. The Riders behind them were falling behind, their black steeds no match for the white Elven horse. Frodo felt hope blossom and then die. There was no way they could reach the Ford before the others. Notched and pitted swords glittered in mailed hands. Fear washed over him and he closed his eyes, grasping the flowing white mane. Deathly cold spread about him and he moaned knowing that the Riders were near enough to him now to touch him. But then he felt a great spurt of energy from Asfaloth, who leapt forward with a renewed speed and splashed into the Ford, just as a Nazgul reached out to claim its prize. Asfaloth galloped through the water and struggled up the stony path on the other side of the Ford to the top of the bank. Frodo felt the horse turn, his front feet dancing in apprehension and defiance. The Nine Riders were at the other side of the Ford. He felt his resistance to them fleeing. He could no longer resist the call.  
  
The first Rider entered the water and moved forward.  
  
Frodo shook himself, feeling his body tremble with the effort of resistance, and held the little sword aloft.  
  
"Go back!" He cried. "Go back to the land of Mordor and trouble me no more!" He sounded tired and thin in his own ears and his heart sank as the Nazgul began to laugh at him.  
  
"Come back!" They called in mockery. "Come back! To Mordor we will take you!"  
  
"Go back." Frodo whispered, silent, cold tears wetting his cheeks. "Please go back."  
  
"The Ring! The Ring!" Their fell voices cut the still air, and two more entered the water.  
  
"By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair, you shall have neither the Ring nor me!" Frodo called to them with his last strength, his resistance to their evil spell shredding.  
  
The lead Nazgul stood in the stirrups, raising his hand. Frodo felt his heart skip a beat then labor on, his breathing nearly stilled. The valiant sword broke and fell from his hand that was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
But suddenly the air was a great rushing roaring noise. Frodo was the river below him rise, waves cresting into white foam. Great waves appeared, crashing down the river and Frodo thought that he could see white riders on white horses within the waves. The three Black Riders that were in the midst of the river were overwhelmed and vanished from sight. The others drew back in confusion and dismay.  
  
Frodo's entire body was seized with a great weariness and as he watched, a great shining figure rushed at the remaining Riders. Behind him ran smaller forms waving flames of red in the mist that seemed to enshroud him.  
  
The black horses, already maddened with terror, leapt away from them, into the surging flood. Then they too were swept away.  
  
Frodo felt himself sliding from Asfaloth's back, the roaring drowning out all thought. He heard and saw no more. 


	6. Chapter 6

AJ Matthews – Yeah. Elrond was being a bit rude, but its cool now (I think), so don't slap him! Please!! I'm sure he can be quite formidable when roused!  
  
Adinaj69 – Hi hi! I'm an Elrond worshiper, too, so it was nice to hear from you!! I'm glad that you are enjoying the Adventures of a Blue-Eyed Orc!  
  
LOTR lover – What can I say. Legolas and I make a very daring team. And I found the exchanges quite amusing myself. Glad I made you laugh!!  
  
Alliwantisanelfforchristmas – Glad that you enjoyed the teapot episode. So did I. The Elves singing were the Mirkwood Elves, though I suspect that the Rivendell crew will get the hang of it soon. I didn't realize it at the time, but yes, Elu did sound like Sam there for a moment. What can I say. I like Sam, too. And, yeah, I had to get that in about being raised by Orcs!!  
  
Jan – Elu put way too much Vandal Root into the tea. But, hey, it worked!! And I am sure that Elrond will try to help him, since we all know how much Elrond loves Orcs!! (heh heh)  
  
JastaElf – I thought you would get a kick out of my little homage!! Glad they gave you the giggles. You are welcome to use all the Vandal Root you can handle! Just beware. It's some serious stuff! And I thought that Elrond was the perfect one to use the line about killing Orcs and eating them. You know I couldn't resist that one!! And do you really think that elegant Glorfindel would whack Arwen on the head and throw her in a ditch! That might make Elrond mad, don't you think. (hee hee)  
  
Shinigamio – Glad you liked that little exchange. And I'm glad that you think I got our favorite Elf Lord's reaction right.  
  
Horus – Here's some more. Yay to you for your stories!! Everyone go read them!!  
  
Rings of the cosmos – Nope. Elrond doesn't like him too much. But who can blame him. Maybe he'll see the light soon!  
  
Ayod Botla – Yup. Elrond liked his Happy Pills too much it seems. I guess your Happy Dance worked. This one came pretty fast. Alarmingly!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Elu was sitting in a secluded garden, far from the more trafficked walkways, gardens, and courtyards. Overhead the stars burned brightly and the sound of falling water carried to his ears. It was a very peaceful night, as were all nights in Imladris. He was trying to compose a song to sing before Elrond, but it was slow in coming. He wore his hood, as he usually did though everyone was aware of his presence. Not all were happy to have an Orc here in their midst, but Elrond had made it known that the Orc was a guest, and everyone at least had to accept him as that. Many had tried to catch a glimpse of him, which was why he still wore his hood pulled protectively about his head. It was somewhat disconcerting to have everyone speaking about you as though you weren't there. And some of the things he had overheard them say were anything but polite. He had expected that, but it didn't make it any easier. He was indeed an oddity, as Elrohir called him.  
  
The twins seemed somewhat more accepting of him, especially Elrohir. He was a playful Elf and when Elu asked him to tell of some of his adventures with Elladan, he had gladly complied. Then Elrohir had asked Elu to tell his own tales. It had helped their relationship to blossom. And the Lady Arwen, she was kindness itself. He learned that she was betrothed to the Ranger Dunadan, which the Orc found hard to believe. Why would the daughter of an Elf Lord – and not just any Elf Lord, but Elrond himself – pledge herself to a Mortal Man, and a Ranger at that. But when he had questioned her, she had merely smiled at him.  
  
"All things will be made clear someday, Elu." She had said.  
  
Indeed, not much was clear to the Orc at this point.  
  
Elrond's rather surprising request for the Orc to sing for them was suspect. He knew that Elrond was not exactly thinking clearly at the time he had made the offer. Mithrandir had assured him that there would be no lasting effects from the Elf Lord having consumed too much Vandal Root tea, but the Orc was not as certain. He would not again make it that strong. True, Elrond had been civil to him the next time he had seen the Orc, he had even thanked him for helping his headache, but that had been all. So perhaps the Istari's assumption had been correct.  
  
Elu shook his head. Such thoughts were not conducive to composing songs.  
  
He had thought of a few lines and he sang them quietly, glad that he was alone. Or so he thought.  
  
Someone had heard the strange, gruff voice singing in Elvish, and had moved to peer into the garden. Silent feet carried the diminutive visitor nearer, his eyes on the hooded and cloaked figure on the stone bench. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I hope I am not disturbing you." He said.  
  
Elu jumped and turned toward the voice.  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
The Orc stared down at the small person before him. He noted the curly white hair and bright blue eyes above the smiling mouth. A soft shawl was wrapped about the slightly stooped shoulders. Most amazing, other than the lack of stature, was the curling hair on his feet.  
  
"What are you?" He stammered out, before he had a chance to think.  
  
The person laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Rather a blunt fellow, aren't you." He said. "I, good sir, am a Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins at your service." He bowed and then smiled up at Elu.  
  
"A Hobbit?" The Orc shook his head. He had never heard of Hobbits before.  
  
"Yes. From the Shire. In the west." Bilbo added seeing that the tall fellow in the hood had obviously never heard of the Shire either. Not everyone could be well traveled as he was, he supposed. "And who are you?"  
  
The Orc hesitated, his name on the tip of his tongue. This little person would probably flee when he realized to whom he was speaking.  
  
"I am from Mirkwood." He answered at last.  
  
"Mirkwood? Ah! I have been there. Rather a dreary place though, isn't it."  
  
"Dreary? No. It is quite beautiful."  
  
Bilbo laughed.  
  
"Of course I am sure you think it is. And I suppose that parts of it are. But don't you find it horrid to live there with all those spiders and things?"  
  
Elu shrugged. He had never thought much about the spiders. But he could see that the little stranger wanted a better answer than that.  
  
"Well, we were attacked by Spiders on our way here."  
  
"Really? Tell me about it." The Hobbit quickly made himself comfortable on the bench and patted it, encouraging Elu to join him. "I do love stories. I have a few of my own, you know. You will have to read them sometime."  
  
Elu stared at him in amazement. He had never met such a charming, boisterous companion. He wondered if all Hobbits were this way. He sat down by Bilbo, staring at him in amazement. Slowly he began to tell about their adventure as they neared the Old Forest Road and the three Spiders. The old Hobbit would interrupt occasionally to ask for more details, but he was an excellent audience and Elu warmed to his subject and the tale seemed more marvelous in the telling than it had been in actuality.  
  
"Oh, I say, that is a marvelous tale! I do wish I had brought a bit of paper with me. You wouldn't mind if I wrote that down, would you?"  
  
Elu shook his head.  
  
"No. I…I would be honored."  
  
Bilbo smiled.  
  
"Good. But you may have to come and help me. My memory isn't as sharp as it used to be. I have to write everything down now if I want to remember it correctly. And that song that you were singing. Did you write it yourself?"  
  
"Uh, yes. It is not finished and well…I do not think it is very good." He shrugged.  
  
"Nonsense. It sounded quite good to me. I write songs myself. Of course here everyone writes songs it seems. And the longer the better. Well, you know how Elves are. Well, Hobbits, too. We love a good tale or song when there is fire on the hearth, and plenty of food and ale, and a good smoke afterwards. Speaking of which-" Bilbo reached into his jacket and pulled out his pipe and a pack of Old Toby. He offered the pipe to Elu.  
  
"I…I have never…"  
  
"Oh! Well, you should try. It is quite relaxing I assure you. Helps the thought process, too." He pulled another pipe from his jacket and handed it to the stunned Orc.  
  
"You've never told me your name and I've just rambled on and on. I apologize."  
  
"I – uh – My name is Elu Heneb."  
  
"Elu Heneb, eh. Blue-Eyed." Bilbo's eyes twinkled. "Yes. I know some Elvish myself. I even taught some to my nephew Frodo. He is on his way here as well from what I understand. You'll like him, a fine upstanding lad. Very adventurous for a Hobbit. Like his uncle. And he is part Brandybuck after all." Bilbo chuckled. He helped the Orc pack the leaves into the bowl and lit the pipe. Elu drew in a cautious breath and immediately began to choke.  
  
"Oh dear. I should have warned you about that. Here, here. Try again."  
  
The Orc hesitantly drew a second breath of smoke, but managed not to swallow it. He wasn't certain that he enjoyed this "pleasure", but he wanted to please the Hobbit who was puffing away happily.  
  
"Watch this." Bilbo blew a perfect ring of smoke that floated up and away on the night breeze. "Now old Gandalf, he shows off with his smoke rings. Not just rings, mind you. Ships and trees, stars. Well, anything he wants. And they change colors, too. But well, why don't you have a go at it."  
  
Elu took in a mouthful of smoke and tried to force it into a neat ring, but only a puff emerged. Finally something resembling a circle seemed to emerge from his lips. Bilbo laughed, slapping him on the arm.  
  
"Very good. You just need practice. You'll get it."  
  
Elu smiled, but felt badly, knowing that he was hiding the fact that he was an Orc from the Hobbit. He wanted so badly to make friends that he was very reluctant to admit that he wasn't a Mirkwood Elf. But that wasn't fair. He sighed.  
  
"Mr. Baggins, I –"  
  
"Oh, just call me Bilbo. Everyone else does."  
  
"Very well, Bilbo. I need to tell you that I am not an Elf."  
  
"What? Oh, that. Yes, yes, I know."  
  
"You do? But-"  
  
Bilbo laughed again.  
  
"Your voice gave you away. I have met a few Elves in my time and their voices never sounded like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're the Orc, aren't you? Or at least I supposed that was who you were."  
  
"You knew I was an Orc?"  
  
"Of course. Everyone knows about you. You're famous here. Almost as famous as me." He winked at Elu, who stared at him in disbelief. "I've never met any Orcs before. Met a few Trolls in my days. And Goblins." He shuddered. "Nasty things all of them. But you seem nice enough."  
  
A burst of laughter nearly broke from Elu's lips. Nice. Not usually a word associated with his kind.  
  
"There you are, Elu. I was –" Legolas halted as his eyes fell on the small figure seated beside his friend. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that anyone else was here."  
  
Bilbo hopped off the seat and bowed at the tall Elf.  
  
"Bilbo Baggins, at your service."  
  
Legolas returned the bow, his hand over his heart.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Bilbo smiled and moved to stand before him, gazing up into the other's blue eyes.  
  
"You are King Thranduil's kin, aren't you? You do have that look about you."  
  
Legolas stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Yes. You know my father?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Quite well. Well…not that well, but we did meet. Quite a courteous fellow really. It was during the War of the Five Armies."  
  
"You were there?" Legolas stared at him at him in amazement. "Bilbo Baggins? Yes! I remember you now. I am sorry. So many years have passed and -"  
  
Bilbo chuckled.  
  
"Yes. Time has caught up with me at last. I'm not like you Elves, you know. I have aged a bit."  
  
Elu stared at the two in wonder. They knew one another? That was unexpected.  
  
"So old Elu here is your friend?" Bilbo said, smiling at the Orc once more. "Gloin told me that the Mirkwood Elves had brought an Orc with them. Well, well. He-er-they - the Lonely Mountain Dwarves - have not truly forgiven your father for imprisoning them all those years ago. Or your wanting part of old Smaug's treasure. If there is one thing I know about Dwarves it is that they have long and rather harsh memories. Especially when it comes to their pride. Or their gold."  
  
"Gloin?" Elu asked, glancing from one to the other.  
  
"Yes. Didn't Legolas here tell you about the time they caught the Dwarves in Mirkwood on their way to the Lonely Mountain? No? Well, perhaps we will have time to tell it here. After all I was there and so was Gloin. And of course Legolas here. Should make an interesting tale with all these different views on things."  
  
"One of those Dwarves was part of Thorin Oakenshield's company?" Legolas asked, filling with trepidation.  
  
"Yes. Has his son with him I believe. Nice chap. Gimmy or some such. Small world, isn't it."  
  
Legolas frowned. Too small, he thought sourly. Wait until he told his father who else had been here at Elrond's house. But then he remember his reason for searching for the Orc.  
  
"Elu, Lord Elrond wants to speak with you. I have spoken to him about –" He paused and glanced at Bilbo. "Uh, about your…ailment. He says he will be willing to help you if he can."  
  
"Oh, Elrond is a great Healer. I'm certain that whatever is troubling you, he will be able to find a cure." Bilbo reassured him. "Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit? I was going to head back that way anyhow. I am working on my own song. They do try to humor me here." He chuckled, packing away the empty pipes. "Perhaps we should compose one together. Maybe something humorous. You know, something about the evils of Vandal Root tea." He winked at the Orc again. Indeed, some stories traveled very quickly through Imladris. "Though I do not think that would amuse Elrond very much. He doesn't always appreciate humor written about himself."  
  
Legolas watched as the two smiled at each other, then laughed heartily. He was pleased that Elu seemed to have found someone to talk with other than himself and the others from Mirkwood. Though he hadn't the slightest idea why Vandal Root tea was so funny. He hadn't heard that particular story.  
  
The three walked slowly down the path, enjoying the night air, each contented with the silence. But when they neared Elrond's rooms they heard the sound of chaos and fear.  
  
"No, bring him in here immediately. There is not much time. Hurry!"  
  
The three moved forward to see, several Elves clustered in the courtyard. One was carrying a small burden wrapped in a green cloak. A pair of furry feet was just visible beneath it.  
  
Bilbo gasped and clasped Elu's hand for support.  
  
"Frodo?" He cried and then ran toward the Elves. "Frodo!"  
  
Legolas turned to Elu, whose eyes were filled with sorrow.  
  
"That is his nephew. I wonder what has happened." The Orc said in concern.  
  
Legolas shook his head. Something was happening, but he couldn't fathom what.  
  
They moved into the courtyard standing in silence listening to the sound of voices from inside Elrond's room, several more people came rushing into the courtyard.  
  
"Where is he?" A small figure demanded. "Where have they taken Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Legolas stared down at the Hobbit in wonder. The face beneath the mop of dark blonde curls was filled with fear and determination.  
  
"He is with Lord Elrond, little one. Fear not. They will tend to him. All will be well."  
  
Sam's eyes darted toward the room and he rushed past the stunned Elf and ran into the room.  
  
Two other Hobbits were there, faces pinched with fear and anxiety. They looked over at the blonde Elf and the hooded figure at his side. Glorfindel moved to stand behind them.  
  
"He will be well, Meriadoc and Peregrin. Do not fear. I will take you somewhere where you may rest and refresh yourselves."  
  
"No." The stouter of the two said, turning to the Elf Lord, his face filling with stubbornness. He crossed his arms over his chest. "We won't leave until we know how Frodo is. Right, Pip?"  
  
The smaller one with chestnut curls nodded, his blue grey eyes wide. He looked very young and very frightened.  
  
Glorfindel sighed.  
  
"Very well, but please wait here and let Lord Elrond work his Healing."  
  
The two Hobbits glanced at one another, then Merry nodded. They would wait.  
  
Legolas turned to look at Elu who was staring at the room where they had taken the wounded Frodo.  
  
"I should be doing something to help." The Orc said quietly.  
  
But at that moment someone else entered the courtyard.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas cried out and ran to meet the Ranger.  
  
Aragorn relaxed into the Elf's embrace, exhaustion eating through him.  
  
"Legolas, how are you?"  
  
"I am well. But you. You're injured!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"It is nothing. Just a scratch."  
  
Elu went into immediate action. He turned to an Elf standing near the entrance of the courtyard and sent him running for bandages. He dug in his ever-present pouch pulling out packets and bundles. Then he went to a fountain bubbling happily in the corner and filled a basin at its base with water.  
  
"Come, Dunadan. Sit here. I will tend you."  
  
Aragorn scowled in surprise.  
  
"Egla Ash?" He murmured. "I thought – " His eyes widened and moved to the Elf prince.  
  
Legolas lead him to the bench indicated, pushing him gently down. He eased the torn shirtsleeve away from the gash in the Ranger's arm. Elu crumbled herbs into the water. Glorfindel stared in amazement at the figure on his knees before Aragorn. Who was this?  
  
"I need hot water." He said, and the tall golden Elf himself nodded and found himself going to fetch it.  
  
"What happened, Estel?" Legolas asked, studying the other's weary features.  
  
"That is a long tale I would rather not speak of now, nin mellon. But why are you here?"  
  
"We are Mirkwood's representatives to the Council. And to tell you that - " Then he paused, remembering his other less pleasant task would not please the Ranger at all. So he bit back the words that had risen. All would be told later. He smiled slightly, laying his hand on the Ranger's shoulder. "It is good to see you again. I was worried about you."  
  
Aragorn winced as Elu tied the bandage deftly about his arm.  
  
"You have a tale to tell as well, I see." He said, staring down at the Orc. "I am interested in hearing it." The Ranger remembered the night he had lain near Hobbiton, fear for his friend eating through him. Yet Legolas was here now and seemed well and whole. Many tales would need telling it seemed.  
  
Glorfindel had arrived with the hot water, a strange expression on his beautiful face.  
  
"You are Elu?" He asked, staring at the hooded being on the ground.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Glorfindel's fair brows knit.  
  
"Lord Elrond said to tell you that when you have finished ministering to Dunadan he would like for you to join him in the Healing of the young Hobbit. He feels that you might be able to help."  
  
Elu gasped and looked up.  
  
"And he also said to tell you that you were not, under any circumstances, to give Dunadan any Vandal Root tea."  
  
Elu gaped up at him, his face reddening. Then he nodded. He made a tea for the Ranger, but left the Vandal Root packet unopened. He stood looking at Legolas and then at all the others.  
  
"Excuse me." He murmured, standing and bowing to Glorfindel, and moved to the room where Frodo lay, a look of confusion and hope on his face.  
  
"What was all that about?" Aragorn asked, sipping the hot tea, his eyes on the Orc.  
  
Legolas shrugged.  
  
"I know not. It has been an interesting three days."  
  
  
  
*Thanks to Jan for the idea of having Elu assist Elrond in Frodo's Healing. I hadn't thought of that, but it worked out nicely. (BIG GRIN TO JAN)  
  
And – LOL - I like Bilbo a lot. Can't tell that, can you? 


	7. Chapter 7

JastaElf – Yeah, Elu is in the thick of things alright. And Irena sure lobbed the ball back to your court really fast, didn't she!! Part of the scene written for alliwantforchristmasisanelf's scene was written for you as well. You guys think alike!! Remind me to call you guys next time I want someone bashed on the head with a shovel!  
  
AJ Matthews – Yeah, Elrond was quite high on the Vandal Root tea. Elu did too good a job with it. And I don't want you roused either, I guess!!  
  
Rings of the cosmos – Elu-kun did indeed make a new friend. Our Orc does have some social skills after all. And Bilbo-san is quite a guy, isn't he.  
  
Horus – Hugs to you Horus! Glad you liked that one!! How are you coming with Ardeth's adventure??  
  
Ayod Botla – Your dance sounds very enthusiastic!! Happy that you liked Bilbo!! Thanks for alerting me to the fic by Silvarn Vilya. You were right. I like!!  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas – Thanks for joining Salak's dance class! Some of this was written for you and your household! You'll know which part!! Also when you hear Elu's song it is all thanks to you. I was being lazy and not going to write another song, but since your review I have actually begun writing some of it down. Thanks (I guess) *scowls slightly!!  
  
Jan – I am very pleased to know that there are other Bilbo fans out there. Since I read The Hobbit before the Lord of the Rings, he was my first Tolkien hero! You can bring a shovel with alliwantforchristmas and JastaElf. You'll see why!!  
  
Salak – Your class is larger all the time. Thank you so much!!  
  
Shinigamio – Glad you enjoyed my little joke! I'm not good with humor, so I really appreciate that. And you are welcome to come to tea anytime! (haha)  
  
Furius – Yeah. There are a lot of interesting colors going on here!  
  
Irena – Glad to hear from another Bilbo fan!! Thank you for saying that it seems realistic. Sometimes I think I am in Lala land or something.  
  
Thank you to all of my silent readers! I hope you continue to enjoy Elu's adventures!!  
  
Elenath sila erin le!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond was aware of the Orc as soon as he entered the room. The Lord of Rivendell was seated on the edge of the bed, his dark blue eyes troubled. His left hand rested lightly on the young Hobbit's.  
  
I cannot believe that I am doing this, he thought, his lips pulling into a deep frown. An Orc at a Healing. Am I mad? Or was it that tea of his? Is it still affecting my thinking? He scowled fiercely.  
  
They had stripped off Frodo's vest and shirt, revealing the whitish wound in his shoulder.  
  
Morgul blade, the Elf Lord thought bitterly, trying not to let his concern show on his face. When Estel had shown him the hilt of the weapon he had felt a deep foreboding. Now he would have to counteract its evilness.  
  
Bilbo and one of the other young Hobbits that had accompanied the Ringbearer were opposite him. Bilbo was seated at Frodo's side, Sam standing behind him, both sets of eyes filled with worry, Sam's hands were knotted tightly on his cloak.  
  
"You can help him, can't you, Elrond?" The old Hobbit implored, tears dotting his cheeks.  
  
"Of course I can, Bilbo. Are you doubting my abilities, old friend?" He joked, forcing his face to smile, though anxiety was tearing through him as well.  
  
Foul, vile weapon, he thought furiously.  
  
The Hobbit lying on the bed was pale, nearly as pale as the warm coverlet that covered his small body, his closed eyes looked bruised. Coldness was seeping through the wounded body and Elrond feared that he was beginning to look transparent.  
  
Gandalf hovered at the foot of the bed, his face a mask of pain. The Wizard truly loved these little Halflings.  
  
Elbereth help me to save him.  
  
Healings done on wounds made by Nazgul weapons were tricky at best. He had athelas steaming in the braziers, the healing aroma filling the room.  
  
"You are very strong, young Frodo Baggins." He murmured, stroking the pale hand. "Do not surrender to them now."  
  
Elu stood in the doorway uneasily, thinking that no one was aware of him. But Lord Elrond looked up and motioned for him.  
  
"You have had some experience with the dark weapons of the Enemy, haven't you?"  
  
Elu opened his mouth to answer, but then merely nodded as he looked at Bilbo's grief filled face.  
  
"I – I lived in Dol Guldur for some time, my Lord." He admitted, forcing his hands to stay at his side when they wanted to knot themselves on his cloak. "I will do all I can to help your nephew, Bilbo." He said quietly moving to stand by Elrond. "What should I do?"  
  
  
  
"Come, Merry and Pippin. You must eat something." Aragorn coaxed, kneeling in front of the cousins who were huddled together in a corner of the courtyard.  
  
Merry sat with his arm around Pippin's shoulders, his face still set in stubborn lines.  
  
"Not until we know if Frodo is alright." He said, his bottom lip sticking out.  
  
Pippin raised his eyes to the Ranger and Aragorn felt his heart go out to the young Hobbits. So much had happened to them since they had left their homes in the Shire. They were remarkable creatures: fun loving and lighthearted, brave and loyal.  
  
"Lord Elrond is doing everything he can to help Frodo. He is a great Healer and will do everything in his power to save him. Do not fear." He gently touched Pippin's pale cheer, smiling kindly. Then he patted Merry's hand. "I don't think Frodo wants to find the two of you wasting away from hunger when he is recovered."  
  
Merry scowled slightly and glanced at Pippin.  
  
"Well, no. I don't suppose he would. But you're certain this Elrond know what he is doing."  
  
Aragorn smiled again.  
  
"You have my word on it."  
  
"I will send someone with food, Dunadan." Glorfindel said quietly. "I was going to check on Asfaloth. It is on my way."  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn stood, wincing slightly, and turned to see Legolas staring at the room where Elu had gone.  
  
"All will be well. I think you should tell Merry and Pippin about your friend. It is an interesting tale and will go well with their repast."  
  
Legolas nodded, hoping that he wouldn't have to tell Estel about what had befallen with Smeagol. Not just yet. He moved to sit on the ground with the Halflings, introducing himself and asked if they wanted to hear an unusual tale.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel left orders for food to be taken to their guests and continued on toward the stables. While he was walking down the pathway he saw someone hurrying toward him.  
  
"Glorfindel!"  
  
He halted and let her come to him. He bowed slightly.  
  
"My Lady Arwen."  
  
"Did you find them?" Elrond's daughter asked him, catching both his hands in her own. Her blue eyes were wide with anxiety and tension.  
  
He smiled kindly at her, squeezing her hands slightly.  
  
"Yes. He is safe, Arwen. Didn't I tell you that all would be well?"  
  
Relief swept through her and she embraced the tall Elf Lord, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.  
  
"You did tell me that. Oh, Glorfindel! I am so glad that you found him!"  
  
He smiled wryly, still holding her hands in his own.  
  
"Are you indeed, little Elf maiden? I seem to recall someone insisting that she go to search for them instead of me."  
  
Arwen laughed, her eyes shining.  
  
"Yes. I seem to remember something like that. You should be grateful, you know. If it had been one of my brothers instead of myself, they would have knocked you over the head with a shovel, covered you with manure and then stolen Asfaloth and ridden out of here to find them on their own."  
  
Glorfindel laughed, releasing her hands.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them. Or you either for that matter. And then I would have to come after you with a shovel and throw you in a ditch."  
  
Arwen smiled up at him, embracing him once more.  
  
"Thank you, Glorfindel." She moved past him. "Oh. Where is he?"  
  
Glorfindel laughed.  
  
"You had better slow down, my Lady. He is in the courtyard outside of your father's room."  
  
"Father's room? Is something wrong?"  
  
"One of the Periannath was injured."  
  
"Oh, dear. Is there anything that I can do?"  
  
"Your father is with him even now."  
  
"Then I will hurry. Thank you again, Lord Glorfindel." Her eyes sparkled with amusement once more and she turned rushing down the path.  
  
  
  
"Turn. Look there. Turn, Boromir. You're almost there."  
  
"Captain Faramir?" The man bent by his leader and gently grasped his arm. "Faramir?"  
  
The younger man started slightly as if shaken from sleep.  
  
"Damrod? What is it?"  
  
The man before him was dressed in green and brown as he was himself. They had stripped off their masks as they were in hiding in their refuge behind the waterfall.  
  
"You were calling out. Is something wrong?"  
  
Faramir blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No, Damrod. All is well. 'Twas just a dream."  
  
The man nodded, frowning slightly. They all knew about Faramir's dreams. He stood.  
  
"Is he – alright, Faramir?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Captain-General. Your brother. 'Tis his name you called."  
  
Faramir glance up, seeing concern in the other's eyes.  
  
"Yes. He is – He is nearing his destination I believe."  
  
"That is good. He has been gone a long time."  
  
Faramir nodded, his eyes distant.  
  
"Over one hundred days." He shook his head. Why had it taken Boromir so long? :I will have to ask him when he returns. There are many things I want to ask him…too many.:  
  
He had been troubled with dreams concerning Boromir for some time now. As with all dreams they seldom made any sense. Some times it was mere flashes of images, here one moment now gone.  
  
Faramir shook his head. Many questions and few answers there were in dreams. Too many questions.  
  
  
  
Boromir sat huddled beside his small fire staring at the cheerful little flames. He was weary beyond belief and discouraged. He had lost count of the days he had been traveling. And he was beginning to wonder, nay, he had been wondering for quite a time now, if Imladris ever truly had existed. He had followed the western side of the Misty Mountains, finding seldom used paths and overgrown roadways. But he had veered eastward at one point not many days ago and found himself on another mountain pass. He knew the stories of these passes, full of peril and danger. Goblins were said to inhabit these lonely stretches, venturing forth to waylay unwary travelers. But it hadn't been a Goblin that he had found. No, it had been an Orc.  
  
It had been only a lone Orc, but it had nearly killed him. This had shaken him badly. He was a warrior, veteran of more combats than he could recall. Why had this one Orc nearly managed to kill him?  
  
He had been riding on the pass that had turned west to his vast relief. He could see the rock walls receding ahead and urged his horse forward, ready to find a good spot to camp for the night. He had heard nothing, but perhaps, he admitted now, he hadn't been as alert as he should have been, when he exited the tunnel. To his delight he entered a wide expanse with a short growth of grass. He laughed slightly and kicked Hurin and they trotted into the opening. Like the man he was named for Hurin was not a tall horse, but strong and sturdily built, excellent for this sort of trip. But before he could dismount the Orc had come running from the west, growling to itself and spitting foul words that the man of Gondor was glad that he couldn't understand. He stared in amazement at it then turned Hurin about. But the Orc had sighted them. It narrowed its eyes and pulled an arrow from the quiver on its back and raised its bow. Boromir stared wide-eyed at the weapon. That was not an Orc bow! He spurred his horse back the way they had come. He felt the arrow whiz by his head, barely missing him. Hurin jumped ahead, knowing the precariousness of their situation. Boromir could hear the Orc yelling curses at him. They had to get out of this pass before the Orc caught up with them. Orc feet were better for negotiating the treacherous mountain pass than Hurin's hooves. Just when he was about to despair he saw a small declivity ahead. He hurriedly dismounted and led Hurin down the slope. It turned sharply and Boromir saw a deeper darkness in the rock face. If he had known what the hole in the wall had been used for he would have continued on. But since he didn't know that it was one of the many Goblins' backdoors he eased Hurin in and stood before the horse, his sword drawn. Being trained for battle, Hurin stood quietly behind his master, though his eyes rolled with fear. He heard the Orc coming, still muttering and growling in its harsh language.  
  
Please let it pass by, he prayed desperately to any deity that might deign to listen.  
  
The sound of his breathing seemed much too loud and harsh in his own ears as he waited for the Orc to pass by or attack him. But the sounds of vile speech receded and he let out a sigh of relief. He patted Hurin reassuringly and scratched the horse's ears, but as he started to lead the horse out the Orc yelled and jumped at him from the right side of the cave entrance. Gondor's Captain-General fell backwards in surprise, raising his sword to ward off the blow of the slim knife that the Orc wielded. He pushed the Orc back, not wanting to fight in the confined underground tunnel that he stood in. His sword clashed with the silver knife and the Orc growled low in his throat. The Orc lunged at him again, the sword's blade sliding along the knife bringing them face-to-face.  
  
Boromir gasped staring into the Orc's eyes. They were blue! How could an Orc's eyes be blue? He found his thoughts racing and he shoved the thing back again.  
  
Then on the clear still mountain air a voice was heard. Someone was singing. It sounded very far away, but the words drifted to them. Boromir didn't understand the words, but he knew that it was Elvish of some sort.  
  
:I am dreaming.: He thought blearily. :I must be dreaming. Or else I am dead and do not realize it yet.:  
  
Everything was too unreal.  
  
And to his astonishment they became even more unreal.  
  
The Orc raised its head and gazed at the stars. A look of pure pain filled its ugly face. The words of the song seemed to have captured the vile creature and it stood without moving.  
  
"Ai! Ai!" It moaned at last, thrusting its sword into the night sky, as if breaking some spell placed upon it by the fair words. "Im alath car sen. Im alath car sen!" [I will not do this. I will not do this!] His gaze lowered to stare at the man. "You are lucky that Legolas Elvellon is near." He said in Westron, the blue eyes once filled with such hatred and anger, now seemed infinitely sad and lost. "He has saved you."  
  
With that the Orc turned and ran back the way they had come.  
  
Boromir swayed slightly. What was that? What had just befallen?  
  
Hurin came out of the cave entrance and nuzzled his back. The man started and turned to the horse.  
  
"I am dreaming, aren't I , Hurin? Yes." He sheathed his sword. "I am dreaming." He led the animal back up to the trail. He glanced uneasily in both directions but neither saw nor heard no sign of the Orc. Or anything else. He shook his head. "Yes. I am dreaming. Sleep walking. Yes. That is it. I am dreaming." He mounted the horse turning it westward.  
  
From around an outcropping of rock the Orc watched the man ride away muttering to himself of dreams. When the rider and horse had disappeared from sight the Orc fell to its knees and wept bitter tears.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that I was soooo slow with this one. My little orcling muse was being very recalcitrant. Please forgive us. 


	8. Chapter 8

JastaElf – I'm afraid that you need to prepare for more heartbreak at the end of this chapter. So be prepared. As to the Beauty and the Beast vision see the end of this chapter. And just as I was sitting here typing this in an idea formed for the next chapter. Thanks to you for that!!  
  
Ayod Botla – Hope that the Happy Knitting session was fun! Very glad you thought the shovel part was funny. You have alliwantisanelfforchristmas and JastaElf to thank for that one. See also my response to Jan who has joined the Shovel Brigade.  
  
Horus – I'm glad you like!! Waiting for more of ur story, too!!  
  
Jan – Thank you for joining the Shovel Brigade!! Both JastaElf and alliwantisanelfforchristmas to thank for that inspiration. They both mentioned shovels, Arwen and Glorfindel in the same sentence. So I merely elaborated on the idea. You needn't worry about Elu usurping Elrond as Healer. Elu is very much a fledgling Healer. Glad to find another Elrond fan (and all male Elves, too. WooHoo!!) I have to admit, somewhat sheepishly that I didn't see the Elu/Boromir episode coming either. I had Boromir nice and lost in the Misty Mountains and the next thing I knew it coincided with Elu's Black Thoughts. Glad that you liked that. It kind of threw me too!  
  
Shinigamio – Yes, come to tea anytime. We'd love to have you. Glad that you liked the Boromir part, too. That was kind of fun and since I like Boromir right well it was nice to scare him a little!  
  
Rings of the cosmos – Elu-kun will do all he can to help, you may rest assured.  
  
evyllen – Wow! What can I say?!! You've read all my old ones and reviewed them, too! I am impressed and very happy. Thank you so much. I am glad that you are enjoying them. I never thought about the Orcs much either until I wanted to write something different. So Egla Ash was born in a contemplative walk beneath my own trees. I am glad that you like my songs, more are coming. Some time in this fic. Thanks again.  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas - Wow!! Thanks for another chocolate Legolas! It worked as always. I wrote this entire chapter this afternoon because of it!! I'm glad that your husband liked the last chapter and your daughter, too. My eight-year-old son likes them. I see you were caught by surprise, too, in the Misty Mountains with Boromir. As I told Jan I didn't see that coming either until it was there. And you, JastaElf, and Jan are the Shovel Brigade now! Thank you for that idea! You guys should get together with Salak and make a Shovel Dance!!  
  
Author's Note – Tharkun is what the Dwarves call Gandalf.  
  
  
  
Merry and Pippin had fallen asleep in their corner, leaning comfortably against one another, a piece of sweet bread still in Pippin's limp hand. Aragorn had left with Arwen, their eyes shining. It had been a joyous reunion for both. Legolas promised to tell them if anything happened with Frodo.  
  
Mirkwood's prince had moved to sit on a stone bench near the gurgling, splashing fountain and gazed at the stars overhead. He wondered how things were going in Elrond's room. Occasionally low voices could be heard, but as yet no one had emerged. Soft sounds of singing drifted to him. Imladris was indeed a place of music and great peace. He sat quietly, letting his unease flow away. After a while he sang in hushed tones, his body still.  
  
He heard footsteps approaching down the stone steps leading from the guest quarters. Heavy, lumbering footsteps. He narrowed his eyes. It was one of the Dwarves. He remained still, singing quiet Elvish words.  
  
The footsteps faltered and stopped as the Dwarf became aware of the Elf sitting on the opposite side of the fountain.  
  
"Taldannai, A Naug, galadh  
  
Talt ned i eryn,  
  
Long a brui;  
  
Caniel an pan:  
  
Im si!"  
  
[(Your) footfalls, O Dwarf, (are as) trees  
  
Falling in the wood,  
  
Heavy and loud;  
  
Calling to all:  
  
"I (am) here!]  
  
Gimli scowled. Though the tune was light and pleasant and the Elvish words smooth as silk, somehow he knew the words were directed at him and they weren't polite. Galadh was the word for light or trees –or something. He had heard it before in Elvish songs. But the rest were beyond him.  
  
Then he tensed. He recognized the Elf now. It was the one from Mirkwood. His scowl deepened. Elves were everywhere in Rivendell. So of all the Elves why did it have to be that one? He growled slightly and moved across the courtyard. Too many unpleasant words hammered through his mind, but he kept them from reaching his tongue.  
  
"My father sent me to check on Bilbo's nephew." He said, by way of greeting. "Have you heard how he is?"  
  
"Brui sern girith dan sern." [Noisy (as) stone against stone.]  
  
Legolas looked over at the Dwarf whose reddish beard was bristling with dislike as he stared at the Elf.  
  
"Did you say something? I am sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
The Dwarf frowned, narrowing his dark eyes.  
  
"I asked if you knew how the Hobbit is doing?" His hand moved to his belt where his axe would normally have been. But it wasn't there. He growled again.  
  
Legolas smiled and raised one eyebrow noting the movement.  
  
"Lord Elrond is still with him." He answered, gazing once more at the cascading water. He didn't allow the smile the threatened his lips as the Dwarf puffed up angrily.  
  
"If you will not answer me, then I will go and see for myself." Gimli declared, suddenly striding across the courtyard toward the Elf Lord's room.  
  
"You will not." Legolas rose and moved to prevent the Dwarf from entering the room. "Lord Elrond does not wish to be disturbed. I am sure he will send word to your father when he can."  
  
Gimli stared up a the taller Elf, his hands on his hips.  
  
"You had better move out of the way, Master Elf, or I'll –"  
  
"You'll what?" Legolas glared down at him, his arms across his chest.  
  
"I'll strangle you both if you do not keep silent."  
  
The two stared at the doorway behind them. Gandalf was standing there, his blue eyes filled with fire.  
  
"I suggest you both leave now. You are disturbing Lord Elrond. If anything amiss happens to Frodo because of your inconsideration –"  
  
"Nay, Mithrandir. I can do nothing else this night." Elrond stood in the doorway, his face weary. He sighed. "You may tell your father that Frodo is sleeping peacefully." He said to Gimli.  
  
The Dwarf bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond. Good night, Tharkun." He bowed to Gandalf. He glared up at Legolas then turned and stumped off, muttering in Dwarvish.  
  
Elrond sighed.  
  
"What was going on out here, Thranduil's son?"  
  
Legolas cleared his throat.  
  
"The Dwarf was asking how the Hobbit fared." He answered, his eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"Was he indeed. And what was that little song you were singing earlier? Something about trees falling I believe."  
  
Legolas swallowed and dropped his gaze.  
  
"I apologize, Lord Elrond."  
  
"You should apologize to the Dwarf, Legolas Greenleaf. I will have none of that here." The Elf Lord winced. His head was aching and he wanted to sleep. Healings were always tiring, but this particular one had been most wearisome. And he feared it wasn't over yet.  
  
"Lord Elrond? Perhaps I might bring you some – "  
  
"No, Elu! No tea." He turned to the Orc who had moved to stand behind him.  
  
The Orc's blue eyes looked hurt at the harsh tone in his voice and Elrond immediately regretted his hasty words. He sighed.  
  
"Very well. You may bring me some tea. But not with Vandal Root. Please not with Vandal Root." He sighed again. "I want to check on Frodo once more and then I will meet you in the room next to this one."  
  
The Orc nodded and moved into the courtyard. He smiled at Legolas and sat on the bench to dig through his pouch of herbs.  
  
"Accompany him to the kitchen, Legolas." Mithrandir said quietly, looking at Elrond. He, too, feared that there was something about this wound that they were missing. They couldn't loose Frodo now, not after all he had been through to get here. "Make enough tea for myself as well. And Bilbo and Sam. I doubt that they will be leaving Frodo's side until he is recovered." He noticed the two smaller Hobbits curled up in the corner. "Why don't you and Elu carry them to their rooms. I doubt they will awaken this night."  
  
After Elrond told them which rooms had been prepared for the Halflings, Legolas and Elu gently picked up Merry and Pippin and carried them inside. They stirred slightly as they were lifted from the ground, but continued to sleep.  
  
"I know, Mithrandir." Elrond said after they had gone, holding up one hand to stop the Wizard's words. "I know. I, too, fear that a piece of that cursed blade is still in him somewhere. But I am weary as is Frodo. We will begin the search again tomorrow." He turned away. "You may want to try and convince Bilbo to get some rest. Though I doubt it will do much good. These Hobbits are a stubborn lot when you get right down to it."  
  
"As are the Elves, Elrond." Gandalf sighed, great weariness coming over him. "I will sit with Frodo tonight. With company that I doubt will be convinced to go. Rest, Elrond. If anything should change this night, I will alert you."  
  
Elrond nodded and walked back into the room. He looked at the two Hobbits at Frodo's side. Sam's eyes were filled with worry as he stroked the cold, pale hand that lay in his own.  
  
"You can beat this, Mister Frodo." He murmured fiercely. "You are stronger than they are. You can beat them."  
  
Bilbo was sitting quietly, his eyes on his nephew's face. Silent tears wet his cheeks.  
  
"Sam is right, Frodo, my lad." He said. "You are strong. You must get well so you can tell me of your own adventure." His voice broke slightly. "Don't leave me, Frodo. You must get well. You must come back to me."  
  
He looked at the Istari who stood at his side. Tears shimmered in Gandalf's eyes.  
  
"Do not fear, Bilbo." Elrond said quietly, moving to grasp the old Hobbit's shoulder. "He will recover. You must trust me in this."  
  
Bilbo gazed up at the Healer and nodded.  
  
"I know, Elrond. It's just that – I am so afraid for him."  
  
Elrond's grip tightened.  
  
:You are not the only one, friend Bilbo.: He thought grimly. :I fear for him also.:  
  
  
  
Elu watched the teakettle that sat over the small fire. He wished it would hurry up and boil so he could take the tea back to Lord Elrond. He, too, was weary. He never knew that Healing could be so taxing. He hadn't done much, mostly he had watched Elrond, thinking of the many questions he would ask later when the young Hobbit was recovered. The room had been filled with such sorrow and fear that it was overwhelming. Perhaps he should make some tea for himself. He looked over at Legolas who was seated on a three-legged stool, swinging one leg back and forth, humming slightly. He, too, had heard the quiet songs that his friend had sung outside Elrond's room. He frowned and moved to stand before the Elf.  
  
"Legolas Elvellon, why did you sing those words about the Dwarf?" He asked.  
  
Legolas looked up at him.  
  
"Well…I just…He was making so much noise that I had to…" He shrugged. He had been rude. But who cared. It was only a Dwarf after all.  
  
The Orc raised his brows and turned away with a small smile on his face. He knew about the animosity that existed between the Elves and the Dwarves. And it didn't help that that particular Dwarf was the son of one whom Legolas' father had imprisoned. He suspected that this knowledge only made it worse. The kettle was boiling at last and he removed it from the fire and poured the hot liquid into the teapot that he had already warmed.  
  
Just then someone entered the small cooking room.  
  
"Uanui ulunn!" [Hideous monster!]  
  
Legolas and Elu turned to see a tall dark haired Elf standing in the doorway. His brilliant green eyes were burning with disgust and anger. Legolas stood his own eyes darkening.  
  
"Um raug." [Evil demon.]  
  
Elu hung his head and turned away, tending to the tea. No one had come to confront him face to face yet, but he had been expecting it. He would not let himself become embroiled in quarrels and wars with words. He knew the danger in such things and he wished to avoid it at all costs. But not so Legolas.  
  
"You have no right to call him that." He said rising from the stool to face the other Elf. He had none of Elu's qualms about confronting someone. "Lord Elrond has welcomed him and you must as well."  
  
"Lord Elrond may have welcomed him, but I do not have to, you young whelp of Mirkwood. I will welcome no Orc regardless of what my Lord may say."  
  
"You treat Lord Elrond's word so lightly? He would not be pleased." Legolas glared at the other one and was rewarded with a cold smirk.  
  
"Le ni aglonnant an i anann le ah i Yrch." [You have been defiled by the time you were with the Orcs.]  
  
Legolas gasped and Elu turned from his preparations in shock.  
  
"I – I – "  
  
The Elf laughed at the sputtering prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"'Tis said that Spider poison runs in the veins of the Mirkwood Elves. So mayhap you enjoyed the company of the monsters."  
  
Legolas was trembling with rage, his hands clenched into tight fists. How could this Elf know of his capture by the Orcs? And dare to suggest that he had enjoyed it!  
  
"Don't, Legolas Elvellon." Elu whispered, putting the pot of tea on a tray with some cups. "Don't let him upset you so."  
  
"No one asked you to speak, beast." The Elf spat at him. "You are an abomination as are all your kind. You do not deserve life. And if Lord Elrond had not decreed that you were to be spared you would be dead. Everyone despises you here. You are not wanted. Go back to that horror of a forest you call home, so Imladris can be cleansed of your presence."  
  
The hands on the tray tightened slightly causing the cups to rattle. Elu swallowed and closed his eyes. No. No. He would not give in to the urge to strangle the haughty Elf. That would lead…elsewhere. Lord Elrond needed him. Bilbo needed him too.  
  
"Excuse me." He said in a thick voice, moving across the room. "Lord Elrond wants his tea."  
  
"Poisoned no doubt. Elrond is a fool if he drinks anything made by an Orc."  
  
Elu paused, drawing a deep breath. Anger flared inside him. He stepped up to the Elf who was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"I said excuse me."  
  
"And if I do not let you past?" The Elf's green eyes were filled with a wicked delight.  
  
Legolas could see the tension building in his friend, and his own anger dissipated as fear for what Elu might be feeling filled him. Not the Black Thoughts. Not now.  
  
Elu raised his blue eyes to the Elf and let the full wrath and hate that he felt fill them. He laid aside the tray, putting it on a small, carved table near the door.  
  
"Step aside." He growled, his fists clenching, teeth bared. He could kill this Elf it would be so easy. He had killed them before and he would do so again.  
  
The Elf hesitated, the color draining from his face along with his smile. He did not doubt that the Orc would kill him in a heartbeat. He had pushed it too far. He moved out into the hall.  
  
"I will not forget this, ulunn. Rest assured all will know of this. Then not even Elrond will be able to save you." He hurried down the hall.  
  
"Elu?"  
  
The Orc picked up the tray, which shook violently in his hands.  
  
"Do not speak to me, Legolas Elvellon." He hissed, trying desperately to control the thoughts that surged through his brain like a wild fire. "Do not speak to me."  
  
Legolas followed him into the hall and down the corridor. He watched as Elu took the tea to Elrond and without waiting for a word of thanks, hurried away into the night. The Black Thoughts were taking him into darkness once more.  
  
  
  
I would like your opinion, dear readers, on something that a couple of you have said in past reviews. Back in Chap. 2 long under tree made the comment about Elu "perhaps he will become an Elf." And then JastaElf in Chap.7 spoke of her Beauty and the Beast vision "And Lo! He has turned into an Elf!" Well, I will admit that when long under tree mentioned that I think I just dismissed it. But then to hear it repeated, kind of stopped me in my tracks. So, here's the thing. I would like your opinion as to what the ultimate outcome of Elu's life will be. Will he always stay an Orc or should Elrond find a way to make him into an Elf? His fate is now in your hands, gentle readers. Let me know what you think.  
  
Elenath sila erin le! Or for those of you who prefer Quenya: Elen silann tye! 


	9. Chapter 9

If you don't want to read my responses to my reviewers you are more than welcome to jump straight to the story. It really is down there somewhere. I promise!  
  
  
  
JastaElf – Don't judge a book by its cover, nin mellon. You jumped on Mr. Meanie (his name is Nirnaeth by the way) very quickly. Let me know your opinion now. As you know glass can only stand so much pressure before it cracks!!!!! I am very glad that you will never kill and eat my darling baby just because he makes poems. He is very relieved. You scared him there a while ago!! Thanks for your feedback.  
  
Horus – I will try and write more interaction between Legolas and Gimli, I promise! (hand on her heart) Thanks for your feedback.  
  
Silence – It was good to hear from you again. Elu is trying even now to control his Black Thoughts. Thank you for your feedback. It was very well thought out and I appreciate that.  
  
Ayod Botla – I am sure that the Shovel Brigade would love to have you! As I told JastaElf there is more to Mr. Meanie than meets the eye. Yes, he was a "Grrr…stupid, haughty Elf", but not without a reason as will be disclosed beginning in this chapter. Thanks for your feedback. You can go into writer mode anytime, nin mell!  
  
Lithia – Don't be too sad, dear Lithia. Have hope. Summer is coming!! But I have missed you!!!  
  
Jan – Yes, I'm afraid Legolas doesn't like Gimli. Who'd have thunk it!! But please don't whack poor Nirnaeth with a shovel yet! I wouldn't write an Elf with that kind of attitude without a reason. Thanks for your well thought out feedback, you know I like it like that.  
  
Yuriko – Hi hi! That was a very neat idea about Elu joining the Fellowship and changing after all was said and done because of a heroic deed. Very cool, nin mellon. But I am afraid that Elu has some other things to do. Legolas will be going on without him. Elu needs to learn to stand on his own in the world. Thanks for the feedback.  
  
Nancing Elf – Hi hi! Thank you so much for reading all my little tales and reviewing them all! It really helps to understand the whole story and how Elu has progressed and how Legolas and Elu's friendship has grown through moments of happiness and anger, trial and victory.  
  
In your review of "Have Hope as Long as the Stars Shine" (yes, I do read EVERY SINGLE review!!) you asked what programs I used for Elvish translations, well I downloaded a Sindarin dictionary from Hisweloke at www.geocities.com/almacq.geo/sindar/index.html and I also use Ruth S. Noel's book "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle Earth" that I bought way back in the 80's! Yikes! I must be an Elf, too. Hehe to JastaElf for that one.  
  
As to Elu's Black Thoughts they can come on him at anytime though he does have a feeling that they are coming. Most often they come on him when he becomes angry (Anger leads to the Dark Side!! I am a Star Wars fan, too. LOL), but also the other time (when they were riding through the Misty Mountains) they came on him merely because he was wishing to be like the Elves.  
  
Wow! Wow! Revelation time for me!! Thank you, Nancing Elf for making me really think!! And along the same line there, I am glad your decision was divided. Mine was as well for a short time, but I will follow my heart on this one.  
  
Ranger – Hi hi! Thank you so much for reading all of my stories!! I am always so pleased when someone reads them all and enjoys them! I am especially pleased when they strike an emotional chord. I have always felt that you need to care about the characters (whether it is in books, movies, tv…) to really connect with them. Because if you don't like them you aren't going to care what happens to them and then what is the point of the tale. I am an old fashioned kind of gal myself, though I guess I cry more easily than you do. Thanks for the feedback, too.  
  
Katharine the Great – Hi hi! I was about to post this chapter when I saw your review, so I tacked you on here. I am very glad that you love my fics!! I love Leggy and El, too! LOL !!! Thanks so much for reviewing!! Happy happy!! Joy joy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nirnaeth is Sindarin for Lamentation.  
  
Jessolothrad – he was named for my daughter who is a BIG fan of the boy group Dream Street. Jess comes from her fav. boy Jesse and Ol Othrad means Dream Street. Have to keep the kids happy!!  
  
Elrond stared after the Orc in surprise. He had set the tray on the table before the Elf Lord and quickly left the room, keeping his head down, eyes averted. And a moment later Mirkwood's prince entered, his eyes distressed.  
  
"What is it, Legolas? What has happened?" Elrond stood ignoring the aching in his head.  
  
"Elu, he – " He frowned, glancing at the door the Orc had just fled through. "It matters not. I must stop him."  
  
But before he could pass Elrond, the Elf Lord grabbed his slim wrist, halting him instantly.  
  
"I asked you what happened, Legolas Greenleaf. And I expect an answer."  
  
Legolas turned to look into the older Elf's eyes. He was surprised by the vehemence that he saw there. Much like his father's at times.  
  
"We – we were in the kitchen, he was fixing your tea." His eyes went to the tea tray on the table, heard the cups clinking together as Elu had struggled to control the Black Thoughts that had gripped him. "An Elf came in and – well – he wasn't very nice to Elu."  
  
Elrond raised one elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Just what did this Elf say?"  
  
Legolas sighed and repeated what the Elf had said to the Orc. Elrond's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Did he tell you his name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
Legolas eyes darted to the doorway. Elu had too much of a head start. He hoped he could catch up to him.  
  
"Tall, dark haired, green eyes." He shook his head. How many Elves in Rivendell fit that description? Too many. "Please, Lord Elrond, let me go find him."  
  
Elrond nodded absently. His eyes were distant.  
  
:Ah, Nirnaeth,: he thought sadly as Legolas sprinted from the room. :You still have not healed. I wonder if you ever will.: He turned slowly and sat down once more. He poured a cup of tea and then carried the tray into the other room. Gandalf looked up, his face filled with concern.  
  
"What has happened, Elrond?"  
  
The Elf Lord sighed, pouring cups of tea and handing them to Sam, Bilbo, and the Istari.  
  
"It is nothing." :I hope.: Elrond leaned over Frodo, inspecting the pale face and looking at the wound in the shoulder. He seemed warmer than he had been, but not enough. He sighed heavily and straightened. "Call me if there are any changes."  
  
Gandalf studied the Elf Lord as he left the room. Something more than Frodo was troubling him. He had heard him speaking to Legolas and guessed it must have something to do with Elu. He shook his head, taking out his pipe. He held it out to Bilbo who shook his head. Then to Sam, who also declined. Gandalf sighed and packed the bowl with Southern Star leaf and lit it. Wreaths of fragrant smoke encircled the Wizard's head as he sat back and tried to relax, his eyes focused on the small pale face before him.  
  
  
  
Elu stumbled through Rivendell avoiding any areas that he heard voices drifting from or any place that was too well lighted. He didn't want to see anyone. He held his hood tightly about his face. His breath raged through his chest. Anger swelled, hatred burned through him.  
  
:I have to control this,: he thought as he ran toward the bridge. : I cannot let this rule my life.:  
  
He gasped, slowing his steps. Finally he halted. He fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"I won't let it take me!" He groaned aloud, his fingers digging into his skull as if the physical pressure could drive the thoughts out. He tried to recall the words of a song – any song.  
  
"Caniel en an narcha i daw  
  
An rista i elenath o i menel  
  
Naeg ned eninnanth  
  
Rhach ned nin noss."  
  
[Crying out to rend the night  
  
To tear the stars from the sky  
  
Pain of years  
  
Curse of my kind.]  
  
Some times the pain of years was too great to deny. Or control.  
  
He wanted to scream – howl – fill the night sky with his rage at this injustice. A kind of wicked delight filled him. How these Elves would cower in their flower strewn rooms if they heard that cry!  
  
But then he heard it. So quiet, so beautiful.  
  
He lifted his head, his brows knitting. Slowly he stood and moved toward the source of the sound. The Orc was mesmerized as he walked down the dark path, lit only at intervals by stone torches. Heady autumnal scents filled the cool air . But it was the sound of the music that drew him onward, deeper into a secluded grove.  
  
There was a small garden ringed with silver leaved trees. Delicately curved benches of pale wood were placed beneath them. A large round stone carved and painted with lacy leaves and blossoms filled the center of the garden, a tall slender tree growing from a hole cut in the center of the stone. Fragile flowers of pale lavender, silvery in the moonlight, dripped from the branches, scenting the air with their delicate perfume. And seated on the ground beneath the tree was a young Elf child, a harp cradled against his shoulder.  
  
Elu stared down at him in amazement. The child's blonde hair fell in silvery waves to his thin shoulders. His clothing was of a dark material, embroidered with silver threads. He looked like a young prince sitting there in the starlight. But it was the music that his fingers coaxed from the strings that held the Orc entranced. The notes graced the air with their purity and beauty and Elu felt tears of joy wet his cheeks. All of the Black Thoughts had vanished, unnoticed in their passing.  
  
The child had finished his song and turned, smiling up at the Orc, the bright green eyes shining.  
  
Elu started, tugging his hood more closely about his face.  
  
"Forgive me." He stammered. "I heard you playing and I had to come. That was – That was beautiful."  
  
The child's smile widened and his eyes shone even more He made a gesture, a lyrical movement of his had and fingers.  
  
Elu frowned.  
  
"My – my name is Elu Heneb. It means –"  
  
The child nodded, carefully laying the harp aside. He stood and approached the Orc. He grinned and pointed to the Orc's blue eyes.  
  
Elu smiled and laughed.  
  
"Yes, blue-eyed." :How silly of me,: he thought. The child was an Elf. Of course he knew what it meant.  
  
The child made more gestures with his hands, but seeing that Elu didn't understand, he sat beside his harp and patted the ground. Elu frowned, but sat beside him.  
  
The child picked up his instrument and made a motion with his free hand, fluttering it from beneath his throat upward past his open mouth.  
  
"You want me to – sing?"  
  
The child nodded enthusiastically and played a flourish on the harp.  
  
Elu shook his head in surprise.  
  
"What song would you have me sing?"  
  
The child played a quick melody on the harp and looked up expectantly at the Orc.  
  
"I don't know that one. I am sorry."  
  
He played another and then another. But then at last he played a melody that he had heard sung the other night. Elu gasped. It was his song. The one that the Elves had sung the night he had made the Vandal Root tea for Lord Elrond. The Orc smiled.  
  
"Yes. I know that one."  
  
The small Elf smiled and began the introduction.  
  
Elu felt a sweeping happiness fill him. They were singing his song here in Imladris. His. Written so long ago beneath the stars near Emyn Mor Esgal when he had been known as the Forsaken One.  
  
:I must remember to tell Legolas,: he thought, clearing his throat quietly.  
  
The words came so easily to him: his first and most beloved song.  
  
"Gar estel annan i elenath sila.  
  
Ind mor lothron gar le  
  
Gil galad ath sila godref  
  
Arad o nain or.  
  
Estel na tol."  
  
[Have hope as long as the stars shine.  
  
Though darkness may hold you  
  
Days of tears will soon be over.  
  
Hope is coming.]  
  
His voice, never lovely, lifted to meet the stars, more beauteous than ever it had ever been. Its deep tones blended magically with the harp's sweet chords and the child's emerald eyes staring up at him with such wonder and delight reminded him of how Legolas would watch him at times.  
  
Elu smiled, pouring his heart into the song, all the hope that he felt himself at this moment. Hope to bring him through his Black Thoughts and times of doubt and pain.  
  
"Gar sidh annan i elenath sila.  
  
Ir achas a del taur le  
  
Aphad i bellas le gar  
  
Nedh i cirbann ned le gur.  
  
Sidh ath idh na le."  
  
[ Have peace as long as the stars shine.  
  
When fear and horror overwhelm you  
  
Follow the strength you hold  
  
Inside the haven of your heart.  
  
Peace will rest in you.]  
  
The Elven child finished the song with a string of elegant notes then lay his harp aside and stood, clapping his nimble hands gleefully. Elu chuckled with delight and stood also and clapped his large hands. Then they bowed to one another, still grinning with happy companionship. They were totally unaware of the eyes that watched them from the shadows surrounding the garden.  
  
  
  
Legolas stood motionless as Elu and the child preformed together. A smile touched his lips, the worry that had been coursing through him falling away. Some how the Black Thoughts had not taken hold as he had feared they would. He wondered briefly who the child was and if that child were aware of what Elu were. He hoped that he did. He didn't want the child to become frightened. It would be detrimental for both the small Elf and Elu. He started when a warm hand clamped on his shoulder. He gasped and turned to see Lord Elrond standing behind him, his counselor Erestor at his side. The tall Elf's face was impassive beneath the long spill of night dark hair, the deep blue eyes were unreadable. Legolas looked nervously to Imladris' Lord fearing that he and Elu would be asked – nay, told – to depart immediately. But Elrond merely raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in Elu and the child's direction. Legolas was at a loss for words and merely shrugged, which earned him a look from Erestor. He turned uncomfortably back to the scene in the garden.  
  
Elu was singing the new second verse and Legolas couldn't restrain the smile that spread across his face.  
  
:You are truly amazing, nin mellon.:  
  
Elrond's hand tightened slightly then dropped away and Mirkwood's prince felt relief flood him. They weren't going to have to go after all.  
  
Across the garden from them, concealed behind the bushes a tall dark haired Elf watched the scene as well. Anger tightened his handsome features, hatred blazing in his green eyes. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, his teeth bared in a feral growl.  
  
How could Lord Elrond stand there and allow this horror to continue? It was too much!  
  
He moved out of hiding and strode into the garden as the Orc and the child were laughing together.  
  
"Jessolothrad! Tol si!" [Come now!]  
  
The boy looked up, his eyes going to the tall dark haired Elf. He gestured excitedly, smiling and looking back at Elu. The scowl on the older Elf's face deepened and he glared at the Orc with a look of undisguised hatred.  
  
"Le ath tol ah im si!" [You will come with me now!] He grabbed the boy's arm and started to pull him away.  
  
"You will not harm him!" Elu protested.  
  
"Harm?" The Elf snarled. "Harm? You dare to speak of harm?!" He pulled the child to him and forced his mouth open. "Look at the harm that you kind inflicted upon him, ulunn! Then speak to me of harm!"  
  
Elu stared in horror at the child's mouth. Now he knew why the boy couldn't speak. His tongue had been cut out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who responded to the Grand Question: Elf or Orc. I admit that for one shining moment I wanted him to be an Elf. But that moment left. Sorry to everyone that wanted that big, beautiful, dark haired, blue-eyed Elf with a stunning singing voice. But I need to be true to my dear Elu and he is an Orc. And being an Orc, and a very unique one at that, is part of who he is. This was a struggle for me (briefly), which is why I asked your opinion on it. But in my heart of hearts I knew I couldn't change him into something that he isn't. It would have been fun to do it, but I was pleased to see that some of you felt as passionately about him staying as he is as I do. That is part of the morality lesson in these tales, I guess. We need to accept people for who they are. We don't all need to be carbon copies of each other. Oh, wow. Now I am preaching at you. Sorry. Thank you again for everyone who sent me feedback. Thank you for caring about an Orc so much. Orcs is people too. (bad grammar but it applies here) At least some of them. Some of them deserve to be slashed and hacked into tiny, tiny, miniscule pieces. Don't they, JastaElf?!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

AJ Matthews – Well, I think that Nirnaeth has been punished enough in his life. Don't worry about Jessolothrad. He is a pretty tough kid.  
  
LOTR lover – Welcome to FFnet! Fun story you wrote too!! And you are right. Elu has progressed nicely, but I am afraid he still has a way to go.  
  
Nancing Elf - Nirnaeth may be detestable, but he hasn't had an easy time of it. And it probably wasn't easy for everyone to be so accepting of Elrond's command. Elu is not the only one in need of some Healing.  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas – I love music, too. LOL I am in our church choir as well. Since we are a small church and our choir at the moment consists of three I also sing soprano though I am an alto. And again you have second-guessed me. Yes, Jessolothrad will play a part in Elu's Healing. Children tend to have a better outlook on situations than we do as adults. After all we don't have to be taught to love, but we do have to be taught to hate. Love Hershey's Chocolate Kisses! Send them any time!  
  
Rings of the cosmos – I am glad that you think this is really good! I hope that it continues to be!  
  
Ranger - We can often learn lessons from children. And yes, that is why Elu will remain an Orc. He needs to accept what he is (at least physically) as well as the others. I'm glad that this story makes you think! It has made me think as well. We need to learn that we cannot always just react to situations and people.  
  
Jan – I see you agree that Elrond needed to remind our young Elf that he is not in charge in Imladris and you don't just brush Elrond off when he speaks to you. Well, the cruel ditch-fodder has been through a lot in his life and I thank you for not whacking him. And I have explained below why he was so cruel to Legolas. And you seem to know Jessolothrad very well in saying that he could sense something different about Elu. But be warned: Legolas may not be as over his hurt as you think!!  
  
Shinigamio – Ooooo. Sorry, but guess again. I'm afraid that if Elu got into it with Nirnaeth (even though he wasn't very nice (to put it mildly)) Elrond would not look on either of them with favor and they would have to go. So Elu will have to control himself. And that is what it is all about, isn't it? Not giving in to our own Black Thoughts??  
  
JastaElf – Glad you saw the light about Mr. Meanie! And yes, Jessolothrad has healed more than his father. The young are more resilient and can recover more quickly. Let us hope they can since a certain little golden bird was young when he was taken!!! Legolas is behaving more like himself, but he has some unresolved issues yet! And frankly, my dear, I am glad that Elu is not stationed at Dol Guldur with Leggy. It would kill him to see what was done to Leggy and any way your baddies would have killed and eaten my darling Orc. Remember?!!  
  
evyllen – I think that everyone was ready to go after Nirnaeth in chap. 8, but now has a bit more understanding for him. And when I read you comment about wondering if people couldn't speak on Middle Earth, I wrote Eikenstan with you and your comment in mind! Also my reviewers never bore me!!  
  
Ayod Botla – Sorry that I disappointed you so much, nin mell. But some things weren't meant to be. And I had thought about writing an alternate AU ending for this tale (if the tale ever ends!) about the Orc becoming Elf and if I do it will be dedicated to you!  
  
Irena – I am very glad that you could spare some tears for poor Nirnaeth. And you are definitely correct when you say that Elu is a grey area. In the conversation below between Aragorn and Legolas (glad that Aragorn is himself in my fic!! And not the creature!! Though I admit that I have shed a few tears over him myself!) Legolas wonders where Elu will go if he cannot be cured of his Black Thoughts. Where would he be accepted? That little snippet belongs to you. Thank you, nin mellon. Btw – I hope the Vandal Root can be put to good use in Gondor! Did you know that frequent dosages may cause poisoning?!!  
  
Horus – I'm glad you enjoyed the peaceful musical interlude with Elu and Jessolothrad. And I am glad that you understand why I must leave Elu an Orc. Please try to convince Ayod that I do know what is best for him! And I am working on a way to help him along. Trust me!  
  
Very good to all of you who realized that Nirnaeth is indeed Jessolothrad's father!  
  
  
  
Author's Note – Mahal is what the Dwarves call the Valar Aule, the one who created them.  
  
  
  
Elu sat quietly staring into the cup of tea in his hands. He couldn't get the picture of Jessolothrad from his mind. A voiceless Elf… An Elf who couldn't sing. He couldn't help thinking about the beginning of the Elves – the Quendi as they called themselves: the speakers. They had lived happily by the water beneath the stars; and then they began to make speech, giving names to everything they saw. They had delighted in this gift. Their curiosity and thirst for knowledge was great and they were the ones who had taught the Ents to speak. They reveled in telling tales and singing songs - and that had been taken from the young one. Taken by the Orcs, Elu's horrible brothers.  
  
: My kind did that.: he thought miserably. He glanced sideways to where Legolas was seated. His friend was sitting in a chair a few feet away, his blue eyes distant. They were alone in their room, neither one speaking. Elu thought about Legolas' own time in the hands of his brethren beneath Emyn Mor Esgal.  
  
Legolas had been tied to the vile black stone Morn Sarn. Elu could still see the dread in his blue eyes as he called out to Elbereth to give him strength to endure what was to come. Gorgash had grabbed him by the hair and held a dagger to Legolas' throat.  
  
"Never let me hear you speak that language again, dirty Elf!' He had hissed, drawing the dagger across the pale skin. He had thrust Legolas' head forward against the stone, blood splattering. "Next time I may cut out your tongue!"  
  
Elu sighed unhappily, his mind going to what had happened in the garden after Nirnaeth had taken his son away. Jessolothrad had gazed back sadly at Elu, then he had waved slightly before disappearing into the darkness beyond. Lord Elrond had come into the garden then, with Legolas and Erestor. Elu bent to pick up the harp the child had left behind. He held the delicate instrument in his large hands, eyes taking in the carving on it: an Elf's beautiful face with his mouth open in the joy of singing. The strings looked like silver in the moonlight. He felt Legolas' hand on his shoulder, he turned to look into his friend's blue eyes. He saw the sorrow there that he knew was mirrored in his own.  
  
"Don't judge him too harshly." Elrond had said quietly, his gaze still lingering in the direction that Nirnaeth had fled in, pulling a reluctant Jessolothrad behind him. "I will tell you why he is so – broken."  
  
The story was one that both Legolas and Elu could empathize with. And as they listened they both were thinking of another Elf captured by Orcs, tormented and tortured in the darkness. But that Elf had suffered alone. Nirnaeth had not even the comfort of knowing that at least his family was not to endure the torments he suffered. They had been captured with him as they had traveled northward after a journey to Lorien. Nirnaeth's wife and two of his three children had not survived the cruelty of the roving band of Orcs that had found them near the Anduin River. His beloved Medlin died in his arms seeing their two older sons succumb to their wounds and despair after their rescue by Rangers. Nirnaeth and Jessolothrad had been nursed by these Rangers until they were able to travel and then brought them to Imladris for a deeper, emotional Healing. But Nirnaeth suffered still, his heart remaining untouched by any offer of help. He could not release his anger and hatred and it bound him as tightly as the ropes of the Orcs had when they had taken Jessolothrad's tongue.  
  
Jessolothrad on the other hand was young and recovered more quickly. Though he was greatly grieved by the loss of his family and his voice, he didn't hold to his fear and hatred as his father had. The young are always more resilient. He had learned how to communicate with his hands, taught by a most unlikely teacher for a young Elf: a Dwarf that resided here in Imladris. Eikenstan had lost his hearing many years before in a mining accident beneath Moria and had amazingly refused to be Healed by Elrond.  
  
"Perhaps Mahal wishes me to learn something that my hearing was hindering." He had said philosophically, with a smile that was nearly hidden by his bushy beard.  
  
It had also been Eikenstan that had crafted Jessolothrad's harp and taught him how to play it. It had become the boy's voice.  
  
Elu stared at Imladris' creator then glanced at Legolas.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I understand now the pain that Nirnaeth suffers. But I – I don't understand why he spoke as he did to Legolas."  
  
Legolas darted a glance at the Orc in surprise. It never ceased to amaze him how much Elu worried over him, putting Legolas' feelings and welfare above his own.  
  
Elrond gazed at Mirkwood's prince.  
  
"After they were brought here, Estel and I told him how Legolas had been captured and tormented as he had been. We suggested that he speak with him about it since he could understand Nirnaeth's feelings so well. Since he had refused to listen to me, though I lost my own Celebrian-" He paused only slightly, but the pain in his voice was still noticeable. "I thought that perhaps talking to someone with first hand experience might help him on his way to Healing. But he refused outright. I fear he thinks that he has been tainted – twisted – by what has happened to him. And when he saw Legolas he projected all the doubts he has about himself onto him."  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, his eyes moving from Elrond's face to the ground. He had tried to put his experiences behind him and he had for the most part, but occasionally he still had nightmares about what had been done to him. And other darker fears still haunted him as well. He imagined those horrors inflicted on that small beautiful child. No, he could not truly blame Nirnaeth for his harsh words.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Legolas shook himself as though rousing from sleep.  
  
"Come in." He called, passing a hand over his face, to chase away his gloom filled thoughts.  
  
The door opened and Aragorn entered. He was dressed in soft clothing of grey and black, the kind that he favored when here in Imladris. He smiled slightly seeing that both of his friends were here.  
  
"I am sorry that I haven't had much time to spend with you." He said, dropping comfortably into another chair across from Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled over at the Ranger, then at Elu.  
  
"We understand, Aragorn. Lord Elrond's daughter is quite charming."  
  
Aragorn's face flushed slightly and he smiled, taking the cup of tea that Elu offered him. He could see the quiet unease that existed between the two and he knew the cause.  
  
"So." He said, sipping the tea and setting it on the small table at his side. "I understand that you have met Jessolothrad."  
  
Elu looked over at him.  
  
"Why wasn't he afraid of me, Dunadan?" He asked, leaning forward intently. "I forgot to ask that of Lord Elrond earlier. After all that he has suffered, why didn't Jessolothrad fear me?"  
  
"Well, Jessolothrad knows that Elrond would never allow anyone with evil intentions to enter Imladris. And I guess that he sensed no evil in you. You know how these Elves are with their feelings." He grinned over at Legolas, who smiled only slightly. Aragorn knew that his friend was troubled by the events of this evening and he wished he could find some way to comfort him. And he had seen the furtive glance in Elu's direction when he had mention "anyone with evil intentions". He had often wondered what had transpired in Mirkwood those few months ago when he knew that Legolas had been in great danger. Some tales were yet to be told.  
  
Elu frowned at Aragorn's last statement. : How could that be: he wondered, frowning into his teacup. : My Black Thoughts are evil. Surely he should have sensed them: He shook his head. He looked over at Aragorn who was studying Legolas' face, which was averted. Elu had seen that slightly haunted look on the Elf's face before. And he feared he knew the cause. He sighed and stood.  
  
"I am going to go see how Bilbo's nephew is faring." He announced, hoping that Legolas would speak to Aragorn if he left them alone. Aragorn nodded and smiled over at him, seeing the yearning in the Orc's face as his eyes lit on Legolas.  
  
"I know that Elrond appreciates your helping him, during the Healing." He said quietly.  
  
Elu felt his face flush. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't do much, Dunadan." He hurried from the room and out into the cool night air.  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas.  
  
"Alright, my friend. It is time we spoke of what happened this summer."  
  
Legolas raised his eyes to meet the Rangers.  
  
"A lot has happened since I saw you last, Estel." He said quietly, his eyes straying to the door. Slowly he turned back to Aragorn. When he began to speak, his voice was hesitant, his gaze falling to the floor.  
  
"Elu…Elu spent many years in Dol Guldur. He – they – changed him, Estel. It was as we feared." He admitted looking up. "I think that I hoped he had died under their torment. But it was not to be." He sighed, his gaze on his hands, which had clasped together tightly. "Aragorn, he – he tried to kill me. That is what you felt."  
  
Aragorn frowned in sympathy, one hand moving to rest on Legolas' knee.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. I know that is what you feared. That…that must have been horrible."  
  
Legolas drew a breath. : Why does this still trouble me? I know that he would never harm me now. Except…except when his Black Thoughts come on him.:  
  
Elu had told him when he had been taken by his Thoughts in the Misty Mountains that he must stay away.  
  
"If you come too near me I will hurt you." He had said. But more than the words it had been the look in the Orc's eyes that had frightened him. After Elu had fled from him, Legolas had managed to force the fear that had assailed him into the back of his mind. But when he had seen the flash of it this very night, all his fears had come back again.  
  
"What if Lord Elrond can't heal him?" He asked Aragorn. "What if it is not possible? I don't know what will become of him, Estel. Where could he go? He could never go to live as an Orc again. But…but I don't know if he could stay with us either. I don't know if he would."  
  
"How often does he have these episodes?"  
  
"Not often. But he cannot predict when they will strike." Legolas remembered something that the Orc had said that first night here in Imladris. He had thought that Legolas was sleeping or he would never have uttered the words. The Black Thoughts were troubling to the Orc and preyed on his mind. The Elf had lain still, keeping his eyes slightly unfocused; hoping that this outpouring of feeling would help ease Elu's own fears somewhat. But then he had said something that had chilled the Elf prince's blood.  
  
"It would be you, Legolas Elvellon. It would be you that I would hurt the most." He had whispered. "When the Black Thoughts are on me it is you that I hate. Only because I love you best. Everyone is in danger from me, but you most of all. I would do horrible things to you. I fear that I would kill you."  
  
Legolas moved one hand to touch his chest where Morn Gothfeng had struck him.  
  
"You are afraid of him, aren't you?" Aragorn asked quietly, seeing Legolas' face pale.  
  
"Not always…I don't want him to know, Estel." He said earnestly. "Please don't tell him. I don't want him to know how I feel."  
  
The Ranger's brows knit, but he nodded, placing his hand over the Elf's.  
  
"I won't tell him. Do not worry. I am sure that Elrond will be able to help him." But even as Aragorn reassured him, he wondered. With Frodo injured by the Morgul blade and the Ring here at Imladris, Elrond was going to have his hands filled with other matters. "All will be well, Legolas. Come why don't we go and listen to the singing. I will try to persuade Bilbo to join us."  
  
Legolas sighed. He did not feel in the mood for singing or story telling that night. Not even the chance to speak with Bilbo after so many years could pull him from his mood. He felt suddenly weary, but he nodded.  
  
"I will join you, Estel."  
  
Aragorn stood and clasped the other's shoulder.  
  
"I'll wait for you at Elrond's room." He turned and left, leaving Legolas standing alone.  
  
Mirkwood's Prince waited until the footsteps outside died away, then he moved silently across the room to where Elu kept his things. Glancing nervously at the door, he knelt and pulled Elu's pack from the beneath the bed. All of their weapons had been taken away on the day of their arrival, but Legolas feared that something had been missed. He knelt and rummaged through the pack. Just as relief was beginning to build in him – he nearly laughed at his foolishness – he felt it. His fingers curled around the smooth wood and slowly he drew it out. It was as he had feared. Morn Gothfeng – the Black Arrow - lay in his hand, the dark wood gleaming in the dim light. His fingers traced the name carved in it: Legolas Greenleaf. His hands trembled slightly.  
  
"Why did you keep this, Elu?" He whispered, his eyes wide. "Why?" 


	11. Chapter 11

JastaElf – I am glad that you understand Nirnaeth better now. And yes, Jessolothrad will be a great help to both his father and Elu in time to come.  
  
Another train wreck, huh? (gulp!) Please let it wreck on the baddies this time!! Please!! (begging you on my hands and knees, O Daer Bereth!)  
  
Ayod Botla – I am glad that Elu didn't overhear Aragorn and Legolas talking about him. I don't know what he would have done!! Don't know if I want to know!! And yeah, that nasty Black Arrow is still around. What could that mean??  
  
Jan – Nope. I guess the Black Arrow is not good. Do not worry. Aragorn is about to confront Legolas. And no, he cannot keep it inside forever. Very unhealthy. And yes, there is much angst to come (I just have to gear myself up for it. I'm a pretty happy person.) I don't think Elu has come to terms about that night either. They have both been avoiding it. Major avoidance.  
  
AJ Matthews – Glad that you get it! And Elrond will try to help Elu. And well, I don't know if the Black Arrow will fly again or not.  
  
Ranger – It seems that a lot of us are musically inclined. Guess it's that Elvish blood buried down there somewhere. My voice isn't that great, but I love to sing and what better place to do it than in church! I'm sure you were better than you give yourself credit for. We often judge our talents more harshly than we do others and I bet you are a terrific choirmaster!!  
  
You were very astute in observing that it is easier to forgive and forget wrongs committed against us than it is when it is committed against our loved ones. Elu and Legolas still have some issues to deal with including some guilt on both sides.  
  
Nancing Elf – Indeed Nirnaeth needs some major help. He doesn't see Jessolothrad as tainted, but he sees himself that way. He is an adult and feels that he could have done something to prevent what happened. He has some very major guilt going on.  
  
As for the Black Arrow – it kind of threw me, too. So we will just have to wait and see.  
  
Rings of the cosmos – Nope. I can't see that arrow as a good thing. As for Legolas forsaking their friendship, well, there maybe fireworks ahead!  
  
Shinigamio – Wouldn't it be nice if life was simple and we could all drink Vandal Root tea and get along together? I think we should all burst into song right here!! I will send you some tea, okay?  
  
Irena - I am very glad you *heart * Elu! You made his day!! Thanks for the comments on my writing. I have gotten into the groove at last. It had been so long since I had written anything that it took a while to get it together. And …well…(looks around furtively) some day I may tell you my dark writing -these -fictions secret, but (whispers) not when Elu is around. I don't want him to hear. It might bring on a Black Thought and I don't want that!! I borrowed one of Davyn's little sayings. Hope you don't mind. I'm afraid I cringed a bit when I used it. You will understand when you read who said it.  
  
Horus – The little Elf, just call him Jess since his name is such a mouthful, will be up next chapter I promise! And no, Elu is not all evil. Heh heh heh!  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas - Someone will try to help him, nin mellon. And thank you for the herbal tea confessional. I used it down there, too.  
  
I love tea (and so does Shinigamio) and chocolate anything! We must have dessert together sometime (with lots of tea and chocolate!!)  
  
Queen of the Plot Bunnies – You made it in under the wire! I was about to post Chap. 11 when your review popped through.  
  
As for that wicked little arrow – well, thanks for the BIG PLOT Bunny!! I'll try to keep Elu from shooting it! (wicked Orc laughter in the back ground!!)  
  
Author's Note - A couple of you mentioned the fact that Aragorn did not get the whole story from Legolas. Aragorn, in his past experience with Legolas, knows that his friend can be somewhat reticent at times and will eventually get the whole tale told in his own sweet time. e.g. – when he wouldn't tell Aragorn that Thranduil had sent some of his guards to kill Elu way back in fic #2. Shall Legolas perhaps say "For me the grief is yet too near." Sorry, I couldn't resist. Do not fear. All will be told. Aragorn only has so much patience after all.  
  
Also part of this is dedicated to the Shovel Brigade!  
  
  
  
  
  
Elu walked behind Lord Elrond and Gandalf, moving away from Elrond's room where Frodo still resided. Elrond had not been pleased with the progress - or lack thereof -that the Hobbit was making. The Orc knew that both Elrond and Mithrandir feared that a piece of the blade was still in the young Hobbit's body somewhere.  
  
"It will kill him if we do not find it." He had told the Wizard grimly as they walked down a garden pathway followed by the subdued Orc. Bilbo and Sam were still with Frodo and the two younger Hobbits that had traveled with Frodo had joined them. They sat morosely about the bed, none of them speaking. It was heartbreaking to see their sorrow and fear.  
  
Elu had followed Elrond and Gandalf for some time. He had seen the look that had passed between them when the Elf Lord had told him to come with them. He wondered what he had done now. Maybe it was his Black Thoughts. Maybe Lord Elrond was angry because he hadn't gone to him immediately when they had first gripped him, but that had been two nights ago. The Black Thoughts hadn't come on him again for which he was thankful, but things were not going as he wished. He had noticed that Legolas seemed ill at ease lately and he would glance nervously at the Orc whenever he thought he wasn't looking. And he also had seen no sign of Jessolothrad, though Elrond assured him that Nirnaeth and Jessolothrad had not left Imladris. Elu sighed. He wished for the first time that he had stayed in Mirkwood.  
  
"Come in here, Elu. I have something for you."  
  
The Orc followed Elrond into a small room, fresh and dried herbs hung from the wooden rafters of the ceiling. Lamp stands in the corners lit the room's interior, causing leafy shadows to dance about the wall. The Elf Lord moved to a table where a pot steamed. He poured the contents into a mug and handed it to the Orc with a smile. Gandalf leaned against the doorway, pulling his pipe from his pouch, his blue eyes merry.  
  
Elu eyed the drink, looking not unlike Elrond when he had surveyed the Vandal Root tea.  
  
"What is in here, Lord Elrond?" He asked at last, the drink as yet untouched.  
  
"Well, let's see." Elrond cleared his throat and began to tick off the ingredients on his fingers.  
  
Gandalf chuckled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And who taught you this knowledge?" He asked. "Sauron himself?"  
  
Elu stared in disbelief at the two as they surveyed one another for all of two seconds and burst into laughter. He didn't understand them. He looked down into the mug once more. He raised it to his nose and sniffed.  
  
"There will be none of that, Elu Heneb of Mirkwood. Drink it now. All of it. Or I will have Glorfindel fetch a shovel from the stables and bash you on the head with it and then you will have no choice but to take your medicine."  
  
The Orc stared at him, blue eyes wide. Hurriedly he gulped the hot tea down. He felt it flow down through him, reminding him of his Soga o Glawar, his Drink of Sunlight. He had been introduced formally to the tall, formidable, golden Elf Lord and didn't want to be chased down by him. Especially if he was carrying a shovel.  
  
"Well." Elrond prompted, crossing his arms. "How do you feel?"  
  
Elu stared at him. He didn't feel any different. Not really. He would have shrugged, but he felt that Lord Elrond would not have found that to be an appropriate response.  
  
"I, um…" He glanced from the Wizard to the Elf hoping to see some clue as to what would be an appropriate response. They were both looking at him expectantly, Elrond's dark brows raised. "I – "  
  
"Come tell me in the morning. Say just after sun rise." Elrond said, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
"Oh…Uh…Very well, Lord Elrond." The Orc bowed and with a final glance at the two, who looked highly amused, fled the room.  
  
"I think he is somewhat in awe of you, Elrond." Gandalf said, raising his pipe to his lips once more.  
  
"He should be." Elrond replied, his face drawn in serious lines that suddenly crumbled as he began to laugh once more.  
  
  
  
"Legolas Elvellon! Legolas Elvellon!"  
  
The Elf looked up startled by the voice that was growing louder and Elu jogged toward him, his fangs bared in a smile of sheer childlike delight.  
  
"What is it, Elu?" He stood gracefully, brushing the pieces of shredded grass from his tunic. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. No! It is wonderful!" The Orc swept his friend up and swung him into the air then pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace.  
  
Legolas grunted slightly then laughed as he was set back on his feet.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, staring into the shining blue eyes.  
  
"Look!" Elu paused dramatically and eased his hood from his head.  
  
Legolas looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"I don't – "  
  
Elu smiled, pointing up.  
  
"The sun, Legolas. It doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
Legolas eyes widened, following the Orcs finger to the sky.  
  
"How?" He breathed, seeing the sunlight falling fully on the Orc's black hair for the first time. He smiled and reached up to touch one of the braids that dangled behind Elu's ears.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful." Elu said, turning his face upward and reveling in the feel of the sun on his face. Always before, even drinking his Soga a Glawar he had to hide beneath his hood, his face cast downward. Never again would he hide from the sun.  
  
Legolas smiled, feeling lighter of heart than he had in quite a while. Perhaps this was a start to the greater Healing that he knew Elu hoped for.  
  
"I am happy for you, nin mellon. It is good to see you standing in the sunlight."  
  
Elu drew a deep breath, closing his eyes.  
  
"It is too wonderful, Legolas Elvellon. I never knew that it would be like this. Lord Elrond is a glorious Healer. He said that after taking this only a few more times I will not even need it to live in the sun. Isn't that –"  
  
"Wonderful." Legolas finished for him. "Yes, Elu. It is."  
  
"Oh, Legolas Elvellon." The Orc opened his eyes and gazed in excitement at the Elf. "There is so much that I want to see: things that I have seen only by moonlight and starlight. But now I want to see them in the sun. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Of course I will. I cannot wait."  
  
Elu looked so elated that it would be easy for Legolas to forget the arrow hidden away beneath Elu's bed. So easy.  
  
"What is this?" A voice called. "An Orc standing in the sunlight beneath the skies of Rivendell?"  
  
The two turned to see Aragorn striding toward them, a grin on his craggy face. Arwen walked beside him, her hand twined with his.  
  
"Dunadan! Nin brennil!" He bowed at her then rushed to meet them, chattering at them both, his eyes snapping with excitement.  
  
:I wish he could always be so happy:, Thranduil's son thought as he watched Arwen gently touch the Orc's cheek as they laughed together. :Always happy and never troubled by his Black Thoughts.:  
  
Aragorn slapped Legolas' shoulder in a companionable way and Arwen gently touched his cheek. Then the two looked at one another then turned to the Orc.  
  
"Elu," Arwen began, taking his hand. "There is someone waiting to see you and I will take you to him."  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"A young Elf with a harp."  
  
Elu gasped, eyes widening.  
  
"Jessolothrad? He wants to see me? But…but his father?"  
  
"His father is closeted with Lord Elrond and Erestor even as we speak. Do not worry, Elu. Go and enjoy your time together. And I think you might expect an old Hobbit to join you as well. I believe Elrond managed to pry him from Frodo's side for a time."  
  
Elu's grin widened.  
  
"Bilbo will be there, too?" He surprised them all as he threw back his head and laughed loudly and joyfully. "Let us hurry, nin brennil. I do not want to keep them waiting." He grinned hugely at Legolas and Aragorn and then pulled Arwen away, causing her to laugh as she ran to keep up with him, her hand buried in his.  
  
"This is a good day for him." Legolas said, smiling at them as the disappeared into the shrubbery.  
  
"Yes. It seems so. I hope he has many more like it." Aragorn's eyes slid to Legolas. "And now," He said slowly. "It is time that you and I had a little talk."  
  
Legolas turned to him.  
  
"What do you wish to talk about?"  
  
"I don't wish to talk about anything. You, my friend, will do all the talking."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean, Aragorn."  
  
"Don't you?" Aragorn smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that our little chat the other evening was very satisfying for either of us. So perhaps we should continue it now. Or would you prefer to be closeted with Lord Elrond and Erestor when they are done speaking with Nirnaeth?"  
  
"I don't need to be closeted with them or with you." Legolas said, turning and moving away from the Ranger. But having expected this Aragorn moved to intercept him, gently grabbing the Elf's arm, the infuriating smile still on his lips.  
  
"There is nothing that I wish to talk about, Aragorn. Now release me."  
  
"I don't think so." The smile vanished. "Legolas, even you can break under pressure. And everyone can see that Elu's Black Thoughts affect you nearly as much as they affect him. Have you spoken to anyone about what happened this past summer? Anyone at all?"  
  
"The people of Mirkwood know what happened." The Elf answered evasively. "Cuil, Calenthar, and Lindir were all captured as well. They know…most of it."  
  
Aragorn's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Captured? Legolas, what are you talking about?"  
  
"When Orcs attacked us in Norui (June), they were taken. As was I."  
  
Aragorn shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"Legolas, I have heard it said that even things elven can be broken to accept what they would think otherwise unacceptable. And you, my friend, had better accept this: you will tell me the entire story from the beginning through what you ate for breakfast this morning or else I will – "  
  
"Or else you will what?" The blue eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Aragorn was undaunted. He smiled tightly, feeling the arm in his grasp tense as Legolas prepared to yank away from him.  
  
"Or else I will ask Elu."  
  
Aragorn felt the muscles beneath his hand slacken. And Legolas stared at him, his mouth opened slightly as if to protest.  
  
"No." He murmured. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Wouldn't I?"  
  
Legolas eyes slid away and the Ranger could feel the struggle going on inside his friend. After a moment he heard the Elf sigh quietly.  
  
"You are very cruel, Aragorn."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"Cruel? Perhaps. Have you been speaking to Gollum about it?" He smiled, squeezing the Elf's arm, but not releasing it. "He also thinks I am cruel."  
  
Gollum…Legolas carefully kept his face blank. That was one part of the story that Aragorn would not pry from him… not yet.  
  
"Very well. I will tell you what you want to know about that night." He said. He hadn't lied to Aragorn. The Ranger wanted to know about what had happened between he and Elu. Not about Gollum's escape. The man knew nothing about that and until it became necessary he wouldn't know. "Now, please release me."  
  
Aragorn tipped his head in acknowledgement and let go of Legolas' arm.  
  
"Where do you wish to go?" The Elf prince asked, rubbing his arm where the man's fingers had pinched him. The man hadn't physically hurt him, but he was highly insulted by such treatment.  
  
Aragorn suppressed a smile that would only have added more insult to injury and suggested a small, secluded garden nearby. Legolas nodded and moved away from the man, scowling fiercely. As Legolas walked briskly down the path, Aragorn hurrying to catch up, the man called to him.  
  
"I believe that Elrond knows of a tea that will loosen that tongue of yours right readily if you don't cooperate. But then you may tell me all of your secrets." The man paused. "Perhaps I should go and get it now."  
  
"Do not even think about it, Aragorn." Legolas growled, continuing to move away. "I would never drink anything that you gave me."  
  
"Then I guess that if you tried to escape me Arwen would have to come after you with a shovel. Or perhaps Glorfindel. Or maybe both of them."  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks and turned to the Ranger.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Aragorn laughed.  
  
"It is a very funny story that Arwen told me once and I will tell it to you some day." He draped an arm about Legolas' shoulders and steered him toward the garden.  
  
"Arwen with a shovel." Legolas snorted. Some how he couldn't quite picture that. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ranger – I wish that all solutions were as easy as letting the sun wash all the darkness away! Even if it is not the whole cure it is a part of the cure! I am glad that you have become attached to Elu. Actually it took me awhile to get attached to him. I really don't like Orcs! Believe it or not! As for Legolas, well, Aragorn is slowly dragging it from him. Arwen with a shovel is pretty scary, isn't it?!!  
  
JastaElf – Nothing too bad happens here. No "Black Arrow" chapter. Not yet. It is hard dragging them back into the dark. And Aragorn hasn't gotten the whole story yet. He is working on it, but Legolas has lots of issues I am afraid. One at a time here. Elu  
  
* hearts * you, too. And Nirnaeth will be back at some point. Much plot and storylines juggling going on in this house!  
  
evyllen - Legolas is not over what happened, not by a long shot. It was rushed and everyone just kind of ignored it ( which is something that I do at times, when I don't want to think about unpleasantness), but it has not gone away. Jess is up for a bit in this chapter and Nirnaeth will be on later. As will Eikenstan. Things are just getting started with this one I think instead of ending as mine usually are by the time I reach chap. 12. For the story of the shovel please read alliwantisanelfforchristmas' review for chapter 6 of this fic. She and JastaElf had both mentioned shovels with Arwen and Glorfindel. It was really funny and neat so I used it. It has to do with the movie usurpation of Asfaloth.  
  
Nancing Elf – Sorry to keep you hanging there. It has begun in this chapter. Yes, begun but not finished. And you are correct in assuming that Nirnaeth will be back. His story is not all told. Many – many - things are building here ( a bit overwhelming at times, too!) I liked Lindir, too, and so you may expect him to pop up somewhere sometime.  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas – I guess it's time to start the "I * heart * Elu" club. He can't believe all the affection you guys have for him – a mere Orc. Enjoy the happiness while it lasts, because, alas, all good things must come to an end. (ominous music borrowed from JastaElf) For the present the Black Arrow is still hiding under the bed. Legolas has enough to worry about with Aragorn right now.  
  
() - Hi hi! I am glad that you enjoyed that last chapter. And you were correct in assuming that the vile Orc potion was not a good thing. I think that Elrond must have a light-hearted side or he would go crazy. And I really like him, so I like to see him loosen up occasionally. And no, Legolas would never forsake his friendship with Elu. They have been through too much together to abandon what they have because they have hit another bump in the road. But , yes, Legolas is still afraid of Elu. Who wouldn't be?  
  
As for my gearing up, I am exactly like you. To get into the emotions that a character is feeling you do have to feel that emotion at some level or you can't relate to what you are writing and it will feel false and forced. That is also why the angst is coming with humor and in pieces instead of the whole thing in one great glut of pain!! One moment of sorrow at a time.  
  
Ayod Botla - Sunshine is wonderful!!! Enjoy it while you can!!  
  
Horus – Yeah, Elu is all happy…and stuff…Glad that you are okay now!  
  
Irena – Arwen and shovels just seem to be a funny combination around here for some reason, don't they.  
  
Salak – Thanks for keeping up the dance! It has been a long, glorious one!  
  
LOTR lover – Elrond deserves some chocolate and tea fro that one. And a dance. Yeah, that pesky Black Arrow is still around. It may indeed cause problems yet. And you are right that there would need to be some 'splaining to do, Lucy – er – Elu if Elrond and Gandalf found out!  
  
  
  
Author's Note – Bilbo's song is indeed Bilbo's song and therefore Master Tolkien's. It is not mine. * sigh *  
  
Also the red handkerchief is not mine either. It is also the Master's. * sigh *  
  
  
  
Elu heard a voice ahead, a single voice that seemed to be having a conversation with itself. The Orc smiled and looked down at Arwen.  
  
"That is Bilbo." He announced happily.  
  
"Yes. That is indeed Bilbo. Now go and enjoy your morning, Elu Heneb." She said, stroking his cheek and then turning and moving silently away.  
  
The Orc still marveled at how quietly the Elves could walk, almost as if their feet didn't touch the ground. The Orc walked as softly as he could into the garden, which was surrounded with losscoron bushes (snowball /viburnum bushes), the heavy white balls of blossoms swaying in the light morning breeze.  
  
The old Hobbit was seated on a bench with his back to Elu, his walking stick propped beside him, a warm shawl wrapped about his shoulders. He was speaking to a child seated on a plump cushion of blue velvet at the Hobbit's furry feet. The child's slender hands flowed in rapid, fluid movements as he "spoke" to the Hobbit.  
  
"Yes, Jess, I do remember that song, I wrote it after all. I am surprised that they still sing it here. That was quite some time ago. I'm sure they only sing it to amuse me. They are very good about that. What? Blue-eyed? What do you mean, my boy? Huh?" Bilbo turned to see what the child was pointing at with such a big grin on his face. "Oh! Elu! Do join us, why don't you. Come. Come. You may sit with me here, unless your bones are tough enough to sit on the ground with Jess. Mine no longer are. Jess is telling you good morning."  
  
Elu smiled down at the boy.  
  
"Good morning, Jessolothrad." He said, trying to mimic the hand motion the boy made.  
  
"Oh, just call him Jess why don't you. Jessolothrad is such a mouthful. These Elvish names are beautiful and all, but they can really tie your tongue in knots. Now Elu is a wonderful name. Short and easily said. Don't have to spend any time thinking about how to pronounce it."  
  
Jess gestured at Elu again, making motions about his head.  
  
"He asks why your hood is down in the sunlight. He says the Orcs don't like the sun."  
  
"Oh, let me tell you what Lord Elrond did for me." He plopped onto the ground to Bilbo's left and Jess's right and launched into praise of Rivendell's lord.  
  
Bilbo smiled watching him with delight. The Orc seemed as young as Jess sitting there in the grass the words flowing as freely as if from a Master Storyteller.  
  
"What is he saying?" Elu asked as Jess motioned again.  
  
"He says that he loves the sun, too. And that he is glad that Lord Elrond has helped you."  
  
"I wish that I could understand what he is saying." Elu murmured wistfully.  
  
"Well, you can learn to, you know. He and old Eikenstan taught me. Eikenstan is a Dwarf. I really am rather fond of Dwarves, you know."  
  
Elu smiled a little lopsidedly.  
  
"Legolas Elvellon isn't."  
  
"Who? Oh, Legolas. Well, no I guess that hasn't changed. He really is rather a nice fellow though. Did I ever tell you how we met? No? Well, I will have to tell you that tale sometime. We had quite an adventure really. I really wasn't certain if it was him at first, he has grown up a bit himself."  
  
"I would love to hear it."  
  
Bilbo had seen the look of great love whenever he spoke of his Elf friend. He smiled.  
  
"And some day soon you shall. But I think that little Jess here would like to sing something. He has been at me all morning."  
  
Jess nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Elu's sleeve and making the motion for sing then clasping his hands together and shaking them imploringly, the blue eyes pleading.  
  
Elu laughed and dared to touch the child's bright hair. He was amazed that Jess didn't flinch away but reached up to touch the raven dark hair that brushed the Orc's shoulders.  
  
"Now, how can you refuse such a one." Bilbo laughed watching the two's interaction with interest. "He is such a charming child that no one can deny him anything. Shall we teach Elu my song, Jess?"  
  
The boy nodded and reached for the case that rested behind him. He eased the harp out and quickly tuned it.  
  
"Being from Mirkwood as you are Elu, perhaps you'd rather learn my Spider song." The Hobbit winked at Jess and then grinned at the Orc.  
  
"You made a song about the Spiders?"  
  
"Of course. Well, actually I sang it to the Spiders. It wasn't very good perhaps, but I was stinging all the Spiders I could." Again he laughed at some private joke that Jess obviously shared, for the boy clapped his hands, lay the harp down and jumped to his feet. His face became serious and he drew an imaginary sword. He mimed creeping through the wood, and then slashed about him fiercely. He pretended to sing at the imaginary Spiders of Mirkwood. He made a few more swipes with his sword then he stood proudly, the sword held aloft in triumph. Then he dropped back beside Elu, his eyes bright with mirth. The Orc laughed, wishing that he knew the story.  
  
"I will loan you my book, Elu." Bilbo said. "I've written it all down. Rather vain of me I guess, but it was a grand adventure."  
  
Elu nodded. Perhaps he should write down some of his adventures. But then he frowned. Not all of them. Some were too painful to put into words. Luckily before he could think that through any further, Jess picked up his harp and began to play. It was a quaint melody with something of sadness in it. And then Bilbo began to sing in his slightly quavering voice:  
  
"Roads go ever ever on,  
  
Over rock and under tree,  
  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
  
By streams that never find the sea:  
  
Over snow by winter sown,  
  
And through the merry flowers of June.  
  
Over grass and over stone,  
  
And under mountains in the moon.  
  
Road go ever ever on  
  
Under cloud and under star,  
  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
  
Turn at last to home afar.  
  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
  
And horror in the halls of stone  
  
Look at last on meadows green  
  
And trees and hills they long have known."  
  
Elu stared at Bilbo, his mouth agape.  
  
"You wrote that?"  
  
"Yes. I know that it is not very good perhaps. I wrote it a long time ago when I was returning home from my adventure with the Dwarves. Home." He sighed wistfully. "I guess I will never see Bag End again." He smiled down sadly at the Orc and young Elf. "But that was my choice."  
  
"That is a beautiful song."  
  
"Well, thank you, Elu. I am rather fond of it myself. The Elves here sing it occasionally, though I think it is more to amuse me than any thing else. It is rather a short song and they prefer longer ones. Much longer. Just like their names." He rolled his eyes expressively. "I am working on something longer. It should be ready soon I hope. Now – Let us sing one of yours Elu. The Elves here seem to like them. I am certain that they never thought they would be singing a song written by an Orc." He chuckled.  
  
Jessolothrad glanced up at Elu waiting expectantly. The Orc smiled, looking at the young Elf and the old Hobbit and laughed.  
  
The three unusual comrades spent the morning singing and talking, laughing and merely enjoying each other's company. Above them the sun sailed across the autumn sky unaware of the dark clouds that awaited on the horizon.  
  
  
  
Legolas stood, leaning against the trunk of a maple tree, its leaves brilliant crimson splashed with gold. He watched as Aragorn sat comfortably on a bench across from him, his back straight, blue eyes watching the Elf intently. A smile touched Legolas' lips.  
  
: You look very much like a king this morning, Estel. : He thought, noting how the clothing he wore fit him quite well and how much more they seemed to suit him than his usual Ranger garb. : Unfortunately, my liege, you have an unwilling subject this morning who does not want this conversation to take place. :  
  
Aragorn sighed slightly. This was not going to be easy. He could read all the signs of reluctance and resistance in the Elf's blue eyes, regardless of how that Elf tried to hide it.  
  
: He will try to make light of this, laugh it away as ridiculous and unnecessary. But he is hurting and afraid. I can feel it. :  
  
Legolas drew a breath, his eyes bright. But before a word could fall from his lips Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"No, Legolas. I am not in the mood for any Elvish word games. We are not here to play." The man felt a slight satisfaction when the Elf's practiced insouciant fell away. "I know this will not be easy for you, but Legolas you cannot do this to yourself. You cannot keep your pain bottled up for ever. Please let me help you."  
  
Legolas' eyes grew anguished and then he looked away, suddenly finding it hard to breath.  
  
: I cannot do this! I cannot take this! It will break me to speak of it. Please, Estel, do not do this to me. : But he spoke no words, fearing that his voice would betray him.  
  
Then he felt a gentle touch on his hair. He looked up, startled, caught off guard. He found himself staring into the Ranger's compassionate blue eyes. He swallowed back what he dreaded were sobs.  
  
Aragorn could feel him shaking, fighting with a determined ferocity against the pent up emotions that were tearing at him. He gently stroked the too pale cheek, watching as the Elf's bottom lip trembled slightly. Distress filled the blue eyes, the battle overwhelming him.  
  
"It is alright, Legolas. I am here for you."  
  
Tears spilled over his cheeks. Part of him wanted to run as far from Aragorn as possible, to hide in a small dark corner screaming, where no one would hear him or discover him. And part of him wanted to collapse into the Ranger's strong arms and cry until he had no more tears, until the grief and the fear and the pain were washed away forever.  
  
Why was it so hard to give in, he wondered. Why couldn't he just tell Aragorn what he wanted to know? Why did he have to constantly fight what he felt inside? Why did it have to be hidden from everyone? Even from himself.  
  
"Non gruithant, Estel. Im alcar henia an car." [I am terrified, Estel. I don't know (what) to do."] The words were barely comprehensible. The torment that lived in Legolas' eyes at that moment stunned the Ranger. "I naeg na beleg. Im achas ha ath dag enni im leithian ha!" [The pain is (too) great. I fear it will slay me if I release it!]  
  
Aragorn could think of no words to comfort his friend. Now when he needed them, words would not form in his mind. So he gathered the trembling Elf into his arms, stroking his hair and his back, making soft noises that were more sounds than words as though he were comforting a small child awakened in the dark by a nightmare.  
  
"I have never mourned for them." Legolas moaned, trying to keep the sobs buried deep inside.  
  
"For who, Legolas?"  
  
"For Tanglinna, Meren and – and Brethil." The last name ended in a moan of such anguish that Aragorn's arms tightened instinctively.  
  
The man felt his own grief well within him. He had not known Meren well, but he had known Tanglinna and Brethil. And now they were gone.  
  
"It is alright, Legolas. You may mourn them now." Tears burned in the Ranger's eyes. "We will mourn them together."  
  
Legolas body was wracked with pain as he tried to keep the sobs back, but it was too late. The grief was too great – and had been denied for too long. Aragorn held him as the cries were wrenched from him. Words in broken Elvish reached his ears. Most often he could make out the words "I am sorry." The Ranger gently rocked him back and forth caressing the long hair, holding him close. At last the sobs began to die away and Legolas stood quietly in the Ranger's embrace, his face pressed against the other's shoulder.  
  
At last he pulled away, his face red and damp, the outpouring leaving him feeling exhausted.  
  
"I am sorry, Estel. I shouldn't have – "  
  
"Yes. You should have." The man dug into a pocket and pulled forth a red silk handkerchief.  
  
Legolas raised one dark eyebrow and took it from him.  
  
"Red, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn laughed slightly.  
  
"It's not mine actually. It is Elrond's. He told me I might have a use for it before the day was over."  
  
Legolas snorted slightly and wiped his eyes.  
  
"For some reason I never pictured Lord Elrond with red handkerchiefs."  
  
"No. He can be quite surprising at times."  
  
Legolas started to hand it back to him, but the Ranger held up one hand with a smile.  
  
"Keep it. I suspect that Elrond knew you would end up with it."  
  
Legolas smiled back, a very tired, melancholy smile and put the handkerchief in his pocket.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the two. Legolas turned his head to one side, suddenly very interested in the variety of grass that grew beneath his feet. Aragorn knew the battle wasn't over, aye, it had barely started, and Legolas was not the only one who had been wearied by the first combat. And if Aragorn guessed correctly this next one would be much harder on them both.  
  
: I could have spent this glorious day with Arwen, being diverted by much more pleasant things that this. : He thought with a tight smile. : Instead I am standing here waiting for Legolas to flee which he will try to do and then I will have to stop him and bring on more pain. : He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Shall we sit for this next one?" He offered, gesturing toward the bench.  
  
All the wariness returned to his friend's blue eyes.  
  
"What next one?"  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, if I believed that the only thing troubling you was – was the death of your friends then I would gladly leave you in peace. But I know that there is much more to this problem than that. I am relieved that you have grieved for them, and that part of you can heal now. But that is not the only pain you suffer."  
  
More tears burned in his eyes. How could there be more? He turned his head to one side, the weariness seeming to crush him. Why couldn't Aragorn just leave him alone? He sighed, fingers plucking at his pocket, wishing that he need never use the red handkerchief again, yet knowing that it would be drenched before the day's end. He nodded.  
  
"Very well."  
  
They both moved to the bench and sank onto its cool hardness. Aragorn felt a flash of sympathy for the Elf, seeing him sitting in a slumped position. He had never seen Legolas anything but alert – very aware of everything about him. But now all of his vitality seemed sapped, he doubted that he even felt the single tear that slid silently down his face to drip from his chin. He raised his eyes to the Ranger, who was alarmed to see how hollow and empty they seemed. He looked so defeated in that moment that Aragorn wondered if they should continue. But then Legolas spoke, his voice low and controlled.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah. I didn't finish this yet. I am working on it. My computer was very screwy yesterday and I am not very happy with it. Especially since it lost part of this chapter and I am not always good at remembering what I wrote. I am not sure that Word will cooperate with me when I try to post it. If it doesn't you will hear me screaming in Sindarin as I throw it out the window!! Just kidding…I hope! 


	13. Chapter 13

AJ Matthews - Legolas isn't going to say it all yet. Other things are happening.  
  
JastaElf – Yes. Juxtaposition is a great word. But there will be only angst here I am afraid. Interrupted angst, but no sweetness. * sigh * Unfortunately my computer woes are not over. Didn't you hear me screaming?!! But I think I have found a way around them for the time being. So I can't blame this chapter on the computer. I will have to go and read Soledad's stories. * puts it on her list of things to do *  
  
Ayod Botla – I'll send you a red hanky, nin mell.  
  
Salak – It must be nice to want to hug your computer, because all I want to do it throw mine out the window! Maybe you'd better do a computer dance before I do throw it out!  
  
Nancing Elf - Legolas still doesn't unload it all. Major writers block or something! You may get introspective any time you wish. I myself have been on both sides of the grief issue. And neither side is easy to deal with. Got the Aragorn side this past weekend so maybe that is part of my problem. As for explanations and revelations…that is probably the next chapter. I hope! At least I know what some explanations and revelations are going to be. Didn't there for a while and that was scary.  
  
Rings of the cosmos – It is very good of you to keep reviewing me! Thanks, nin mell!  
  
Ranger – Sorry. One more chapter of angst. Then hopefully we'll move on to better things. I really like Aragorn, too. He is a very compelling character and has a lot of depth that sometimes get ignored. I know you like him – hence the name "Ranger". Very cool!! Just like Aragorn.  
  
Evyllen – I know that last one was an abrupt change, but I did warn you. I said there were clouds on the horizon. Only warning you got. I don't want Elu to be sad any more either and I am working on it. I felt sorry for Aragorn, too. Been on that side of helping someone deal with pain and grief and it is not easy. That happened again this weekend.  
  
Jan – I will certainly send you a red hanky. I am certain that Elrond has a ton of them. Though perhaps you won't need it for this chapter. I am so glad that you like my original characters. They are fun to write! And as always I love to write Bilbo. My in-laws bought me a great walking stick and my first thought was "Perfect! Now I can look like Bilbo!" How stupid am I!  
  
Horus – Sweet and sad. That's me. And yes, as you know, this is just friendship!  
  
Karina – I'm glad that you caught up, but now you will see how slowly I write at times! I apologize for that. Thank you for all the reviews! That was very nice of you to do that. Your reviews made me smile! Thanks for that, too!! Also thank you for commenting on my sense of humor. Sometimes I wonder about it!  
  
Thoughts in : :  
  
  
  
The Elf sat stiffly in the chair his slim fingers white as he grasped the arms. His green eyes glittered angrily beneath the black brows. The room he sat in was pleasant enough with tall windows opening on a spectacular vista of the waterfall. The trees on the cliffs displayed their finest colors of autumn: crimson, gold, orange, and copper. But the Elf saw none of it. He seldom saw beauty in anything any more. That part of him had died with his family.  
  
: No! : He ground his teeth, feverishly checking the walls he had built about his grief to make certain they were sturdy with no gaps that might allow that pain to escape. No pain – no joy – only anger was allowed to burn in him. And there were many things to fuel his anger this morning.  
  
How long was Lord Elrond going to keep him waiting?  
  
Of course he knew why he was here. Elrond knew of everything that transpired in his realm and he knew that Nirnaeth had offended the Prince of Mirkwood and his Orc.  
  
: I care not if I have. : He thought viciously, his eyes narrowing. : How could Lord Elrond allow such a vile and unnatural beast into Imladris? :  
  
Orcs – the antithesis of the Elves, and therefore of all that was good – should never have been allowed near the borders let alone invited by its Lord to enter. And why did those Mirkwood Elves have it in the first place? The mere fact that they allowed its presence would have proved that they were infected with some sort of illness. But to have accepted it as a warrior! The fire of anger in his soul leapt against the outrage. And they had dared to suggest – Lord Elrond and that foster son of his - that he speak to the Prince of Mirkwood because Orcs had once captured him.  
  
Nirnaeth snorted and shook his head with disgust. What help could this Prince offer? He had obviously been twisted by his torment else how could he claim to be friends with that monster. Unbidden the image of his own son came to his mind: Jessolothrad seated in the garden, the moonlight playing on his hair, the Dwarf harp in his hand its music filling the air with sweet sound. He had looked so beautiful and happy. So innocent.  
  
And there with him was the Orc. Singing – if that word could be applied to what the beast was doing.  
  
Nirnaeth's first emotions had been fear and horror. His breath had caught in his throat, his heart nearly stopping as he had stared immobilized into the garden.  
  
"No! Jess! Not Jess. Not my Jessolothrad, too. Please Elbereth! Not Jessolothrad!"  
  
The boy was all he had left in this world and Nirnaeth would not want to live if he died. He had become his father's only reason for living.  
  
He had stormed into the garden wishing he had a weapon so he could end any threat that this Orc might pose to his son. He could see Jessolothrad had been startled by his appearance in the garden, but then he had gazed up at his father, his beautiful face lit with a smile and such affection and delight that Nirnaeth had nearly relented. But then he saw the child's eyes shift to his new acquaintance and the older Elf's heart had nearly stopped. He glared at the Orc letting all the hatred and anger and sorrow that he harbored fill his green eyes as he stared at the beast. He had pulled Jessolothrad to his feet, ready to drag him away – all the way to Lorien if necessary to take him far from this garden, which was no longer, a place of peace and content contemplation.  
  
"You will not harm him."  
  
The Orc dared to speak to him. In Sindarin. It was too much of an outrage to ignore. For the monster to speak the language that his son no longer could, the language of the Elves.  
  
"Harm? You dare to speak to me of harm?! Look at the harm that your kind inflicted upon him, ulunn!"  
  
Nirnaeth's nostril's flared at the memory, his fingers digging even more tightly into the smooth wood. At that moment the door opened and Elrond and Erestor entered.  
  
"Maer aur, Nirnaeth." [Good morning] Elrond greeted him, gesturing for him to remain seated.  
  
Nirnaeth mumbled a greeting in return, his eyes shifting away as he struggled to keep his anger in check. He truly did not want to offend Lord Elrond.  
  
Erestor raised a slim eyebrow as he seated himself slightly behind Elrond.  
  
Elrond suppressed a sigh as he settled in his chair.  
  
"I trust that Jessolothrad is well this bright morning."  
  
"Yes. Thank you for asking." : How can you speak to me about him when you allow that Orc to stay here, my lord? : he thought bitterly.  
  
Elrond swallowed another sigh and motioned for Erestor to pour some tea.  
  
"I believe that Jessolothrad has agreed to play for us tomorrow night. We are all looking forward to it. I have seldom heard the harp played as beautifully. He is truly a wonderful addition to Rivendell."  
  
Nirnaeth bit back the sarcastic remark that rose to his tongue, but merely inclined his dark head. He ignored the tea set before him, his eyes on the table.  
  
"Arwen made the tea for us." Elrond prompted quietly, sipping his own. "It is quite good."  
  
Nirnaeth reluctantly reached for the delicate cup, feeling its smooth warmth fill his hand. He raised it to his lips and allowed the fragrant liquid to fill his mouth.  
  
"It is quite good." He said, setting the cup down before him.  
  
"I will tell her you enjoyed it." This time Elrond did sigh. This was going to be no easy task. "Have you spoken to Prince Legolas yet?" He said abruptly.  
  
Nirnaeth looked up, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"No. And I do not intend to."  
  
"Why not? He has been through a similar experience. It would do you well to speak to him."  
  
"I will not speak with him. I have nothing to say to him and he has nothing to say that I wish to hear."  
  
: And therein lays your problem, Nirnaeth. : Elrond thought impatiently. He had spoken – nay, tried to speak – to Nirnaeth many times, but the Elf simply did not want help, not from anyone. It was going to be a very long morning.  
  
  
  
:It is going to be a very long morning. : Aragorn thought with a sigh, passing his hand through his hair.  
  
Things hadn't started out badly as Legolas related what had happened at the palace the night of the attack and Aragorn hoped that his outpouring of grief had maybe eased the pain somewhat and that things could perhaps flow more smoothly now. But, alas for the Ranger, things seemed to have come to a halt. He had watched earlier as Legolas had reached up to wrap his fingers about his left arm, as though remembering an old wound. But now that hand strayed to his chest and his eyes looked bleak.  
  
"Were you wounded, Legolas?" He asked.  
  
The blue eyes slid slowly toward him.  
  
"I – yes. I – After I sent the others back to Gladaran Thamas – " The eyes darted away, the fingers tightening on his tunic.  
  
Morn Gothfeng na caniad an le agar. [Black Arrow is calling for your blood.]  
  
Legolas swallowed. He remembered the feel of the smooth wood beneath his fingers as he had grasped the blood stained arrow that protruded from his chest. The same smooth wood that he had held as he had knelt by the Elu's bed, smooth but for the single carved name on the shaft.  
  
Had he been wounded? Oh, yes, he had. The arrow may not have pierced his heart, but the pain of betrayal had.  
  
"What happened after you sent the others back?" Aragorn prompted.  
  
Legolas drew a deep breath and exhaled shakily.  
  
"He…He came then." He had been waiting in the shadow of the trees, waiting and watching as Brethil and the others died. Waiting for the moment when Morn Gothfeng could fly.  
  
"Met govad ad. [We meet again.] Le alcar ped. [You don't speak.] Aren't you going to defend yourself against me, nin mellon?"  
  
"I will not kill a friend."  
  
"But I would. Namarie, Legolas Elvellon."  
  
"He shot me, Aragorn. He shot me with the Black Arrow and he still has it."  
  
The rush of words caught the man off guard.  
  
"What? The black arrow? Legolas what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you remember the notes I showed you? The arrow?"  
  
The Ranger's brows furrowed. He knew that this was very important. Legolas needed him to remember. There was something…That night when he had come to Legolas' room and the Elf had called out in terror from a nightmare. Then he paled. Oh, yes, he remembered.  
  
"Oh, Legolas." He grasped the other's hand in his own. "I didn't know. What happened?" The only times that he had met the Orc; he had been very kind and concerned for Legolas safety and well being. It was hard to comprehend that the change had been so drastic. But then years imprisoned in Dol Guldur, the Sorcerer's tower, would break anyone.  
  
The words poured forth from the Elf, all the pain and the fear, the anger and disbelief, all the horror of that night in the early summer. The Ranger watched his friend intently, seeing the emotion shining in the blue eyes. As he spoke switching from Westron to Sindarin as the words built up speed and intensity, Aragorn could do nothing but listen in silence.  
  
Legolas captured by Elu – or Egla Ash as he had been named then – taken to join the others who had been captured at Beleg Doron, including the very young Lindir. They had headed south following much the same route that he and Aragorn had taken when trying to rescue Elu from the Orcs that had taken him from beneath the very same oak tree many years before. Aragorn was stunned by the cruelty that the Orc had exhibited, remembering how gentle he had been after they had rescued Legolas from Emyn Mor Esgal. He listened in horror as the Elf related how he had nearly escaped, only to be felled once again by the Black Arrow.  
  
Legolas had paused his eyes wide, fear making them unusually bright.  
  
"Aragorn, he still has the arrow. He has it!" He repeated.  
  
The man gently touched Legolas' arm, studying him intently.  
  
"Are you certain that it is the same arrow? He is an archer and I am certain that he has made many."  
  
"It is the same one. I know it. It has my name carved into it. It is still stained with my blood."  
  
Aragorn frowned. Could it be possible? He stared at his friend and knew that he believed that it was the arrow. The man shook his head.  
  
"I think that we should speak to Elu about this?"  
  
"No, Aragorn! We cannot!"  
  
Aragorn was about to argue this point, he felt that the two needed to confront whatever it was that lay between them when a quiet voice startled them both.  
  
"What should you speak to me about, Dunadan?"  
  
Legolas' head whipped around and he found himself staring at the Orc.  
  
"Elu!"  
  
"Is something wrong, Legolas Elvellon?" He moved into the garden, worry furrowing his brow. He looked at his friend and touched the pale face. "What has happened?"  
  
Legolas stood hastily, shrinking away from that touch, the red handkerchief dropping to the grass.  
  
"Nothing. We – we were just going."  
  
Elu bent and retrieved the silk cloth noting with dismay how damp it felt.  
  
"What is it, Legolas Elvellon? Please tell me."  
  
Legolas' eyes went from the Orc to the Ranger, then he dropped his gaze to the ground.  
  
"It is nothing, Elu. Truly. How – how is Jessolothrad?"  
  
But Aragorn shook his head, taking hold of the Elf's arm to prevent him from fleeing.  
  
"Elu, why do you still have the Black Arrow?" He asked bluntly, staring into the Orc's blue eyes.  
  
"The Black Arrow, Dunadan?" A guilty look crossed his face. "I – I don't know what you mean."  
  
The Ranger shook his head in disgust, both with the Orc and with the Elf. They both were so stubborn and evasive, too much alike in this that he wanted to throw up his hands in disgust and leave them. But he curbed his impatience determined to see this through now.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't have the Black Arrow in the pack under your bed? Because Legolas seems to think that you do."  
  
Elu's head darted toward his friend, who would not meet his eyes.  
  
"Legolas Elvellon? How do you know this?"  
  
The Elf slowly raised his head to meet the Orcs eyes.  
  
"I found it." He answered reluctantly, his own guilt surging. "Why, Elu?" He asked finally. "Why did you keep it? What are you going to do with it?"  
  
The Orc looked from one to the other, his face troubled. Then he shrugged.  
  
But before he could speak they heard running feet and a voice calling.  
  
"Mr. Strider! Come quickly, sir!" The small Hobbit ran into the garden, his eyes wide with fear. "Oh, Mr. Elu! Lord Elrond wants you as well. It is Mr. Frodo. He is failing. You must come quickly! Please don't let him die, sir. Please!"  
  
Aragorn let go of Legolas' arm and nodded.  
  
"We are coming, Sam. I will speak with you later, Legolas. Come Elu. Frodo needs us." The man hurried from the garden, following the very worried looking Sam.  
  
Elu stood gazing at Legolas, who quickly turned his eyes away. Finally the Orc turned and left the garden, his heart aching, the red handkerchief crushed in one hand.  
  
Legolas' shoulders slumped, as he stood alone in the garden. He sank once more onto the bench, burying his face in his hands. He knew that Elu was hurt by what had transpired and he had wanted to save the Orc any more sorrow. Would they ever be able to get past all this hurt?  
  
"Where is your Orc, Prince Legolas?"  
  
Mirkwood's prince started and turned toward the speaker. It was Nirnaeth. His dislike of the Elf grew as he stared into the malicious green eyes.  
  
: He is hurting. : He reminded himself. : As much as I am – or more. I will try and be kind to him. :  
  
"He went with Aragorn to see Lord Elrond." He answered, rising, wondering where his handkerchief was.  
  
"Yes. He seems to have worked his evil on our Lord of Imladris as well as on you and your kind."  
  
"Elu is not evil. How could you say such a thing!"  
  
Nirnaeth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then why does he carry the Black Arrow?"  
  
Legolas stared at him. How much had he heard?  
  
"You know nothing about that." He answered, moving to brush past the Elf that stood in the garden's entrance.  
  
Nirnaeth grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Mayhap it is you who know nothing." He said quietly. Then he released Legolas' arm and turned away, moving down the path. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ayod Botla – I am glad that you liked that last one. I didn't. Nirnaeth wasn't being very nice, was he. And Elu does have some 'splaining to do! The WHY is coming. Because now I know the WHY myself.  
  
AJ Matthews – The last one was not a happy chapter, but some revelations are on the way. I swear. I didn't have any idea where some of them would take us, but now I do. I guess I was listening behind bushes myself.  
  
Horus – Nirnaeth does have issues to confront and some day he will, but - uh oh – some unpleasantness must come first!!  
  
Salak – More is coming at you, kid! Thank you so much for the computer dance, please keep it up!!  
  
Ranger - Nirnaeth may have to learn the hard way. Unfortunately. Legolas moves a little further down the path to enlightenment in this chapter. And the answers are waiting in the wings! I can see them now!  
  
Nancing Elf – I'll send you a red hanky! Elrond seems to have quite a stash of them. Legolas will be surprised by a revelation at the chapter's end. I was surprised myself. Talk about writing blind! And actually Elu – well – you're going to have to wait. Heh heh!  
  
JastaElf – Yeah. Everyone knows something. Though maybe not necessarily what they think they know. Thanks for saying that it was a fine chapter. I didn't like it at all which is why it took so long to post. It sat in my computer for days before I threw my hands up and popped it here. Used many red hankies for frustration on it! Keep invoking the Valar. Ai, Elbereth!! I need their help!!  
  
Rings of the cosmos – The rest is on the way! Quickly I hope!!  
  
Karina – I'm not usually so slow about updating * see my note to JastaElf!! Everyone feels pretty bad at this point and I am working on helping them, but some things will not be nice. Some happiness is around the corner though. And yes, you should write another chapter!!  
  
  
  
If you want something fun and informative to do go visit www.hobbitlore.com . Altariel Artanis told me about this. It tells you what character from the Lord of the Rings that your personality is the most like. I took it a few times since some of the answers were tossups and I got the same result every time so I am definitely a Frodo Baggins! Altariel came up once a Frodo and once Galadriel. That last doesn't surprise me. Go read her stuff and see why! It's really fun and yes, Frodo's personality does indeed match mine! If you decide to do it, let me know who your match is. I would love to know!! Btw the dark side of the Frodo personality is displayed by the Orcs. Oh, dear. I have an Orcish side to my personality?!!  
  
  
  
"The Road goes ever on and on  
  
Down from the door where it began.  
  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
  
And I must follow, if I can,  
  
Pursuing it with weary feet,  
  
Until it joins some larger way,  
  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
  
And whither then? I cannot say."  
  
The words of the song drifted to the Ranger, the Hobbit, and the Orc as they hurried across the courtyard. Arwen met them outside the door, her dark blue eyes troubled. The singer sounded tired and sad. Elu knew that it was Bilbo singing to Frodo.  
  
Aragorn moved to meet her, his hands joining with hers.  
  
"How bad is he?"  
  
Arwen watched as Sam hurried past without even a sideways look, his face pale and strained. He hadn't like to leave Mr. Frodo even to deliver this message to Strider and Elu.  
  
"He is fading, Estel. Father says that if he cannot do something now, he will be lost to us forever."  
  
Aragorn felt a pang of fear in his own heart. To have come so far and so bravely, only to be lost to the wraith's evil in the end was unthinkable. He had truly come to care for the Hobbits with their carefree, happy ways. It could not end this way.  
  
"Your father will save him, Arwen." He assured her, though he said it to reassure himself as well. "Frodo is a remarkable person. Never fear. He will overcome this."  
  
He gestured to Elu who bowed hastily to the Elf maiden then hurried after the Man.  
  
The Orc couldn't quite suppress a gasp of surprise as he looked down at the wounded Hobbit. Frodo looked deathly pale, his breathing labored. But what frightened him most was the look of him – he seemed to be less substantial, almost as if he were becoming transparent, disappearing into another world as he left theirs.  
  
Elrond was on the far side of the bed leaning over the Hobbit, his face grave with concern. Gandalf stood behind Bilbo, a hand resting gently on the old Hobbit's shoulder. And Sam was crouched at Bilbo's side, stroking Frodo's pale hand. Elrond straightened and sighed.  
  
"It is as you feared Gandalf. There is still a fragment of that blade in him. I fear that it is moving slowly toward his heart and you know what will happen if it is not removed. Now."  
  
Gandalf frowned and nodded, his hand tightening on Bilbo's shoulder.  
  
Elrond drew a breath gazing over at Aragorn and Elu.  
  
"Estel, please keep the younger Hobbits occupied. I don't want them worrying over much. You and Arwen should take them to the hall. Keep them feed and listening to tales and songs. We will be here for some time and I don't want to be interrupted."  
  
Aragorn stared bleakly down at Frodo. He raised his eyes to his foster father. Elrond's face softened. He nodded slightly as if to say, "Do not worry. I will do all that I can." Aragorn's gaze traveled to Gandalf, the Istari's face looked old and tired in that moment, his blue eyes seemed filled with disbelief and fear. The man forced himself to cross the room, pausing to look at the Orc. Too many things crowded into his mind. He swallowed, shaking his head, hoping to clear it for more coherent thoughts. Slowly he left the room in hopes of finding Merry and Pippin. Arwen moved to him, enfolding him in a tender embrace.  
  
Elu stood looking helplessly on. He could see the young Hobbit had worsened and he too had felt that a piece of evil blade was still somewhere in Frodo's body, else why had he not recovered. Elu had utter faith in Elrond's Healing skills and knew that if anyone could heal the Hobbit it was the tall Elf Lord. But the fear and heartache in the room was nigh unbearable. Slowly he moved to join Elrond. The Elf Lord's dark blue gaze slid to his. He nodded. It was time to begin.  
  
It was going to be a very long afternoon.  
  
  
  
Nirnaeth stood in the doorway listening as Jessolothrad played a tune on his harp. The boy's skill on the instrument never ceased to amaze him. This was one that he had not heard before.  
  
: He must be working on a new one. : The Elf thought, smiling with paternal pride.  
  
Jessolothrad finished the song and turned suddenly. He had been aware of his father the entire time. He smiled and lay the harp carefully on a carved chest then launched himself into his father's awaiting arms. Nirnaeth held him tightly, feeling love well up inside. He loved the child so fiercely that at times it frightened him with its intensity. Jess allowed the long, rather hard hug, knowing that his father needed it. But then he pulled back, his hands flying as he told about the day spent with friends, music, and laughter. He was wise enough not to mention the names of his friends, but kept up a constant barrage of description and delight that soon Nirnaeth was laughing and feeling almost light hearted. Jessolothrad told him about the new song and how excited he was to be playing it for Lord Elrond and the others in the hall the next night. His friend would be singing with him as he played. It was truly a wonderful song and everyone would love it. Of this he was certain. Nirnaeth agreed that everyone would love it, how could they not.  
  
Jess motioned for him to wait while he ran to his room and soon returned carrying a small bundle. It was wrapped in a length of soft green silk. The child unwound it carefully and held it out to his father. Nirnaeth took the carved figure from his son, kneeling beside him. It was a small wooden horse, carefully carved and painted. The horse was white, its mane and tail a silvery grey. The skill of the craftsman was obvious.  
  
"This is very beautiful, Jess. Who gave it to you? A friend? That was very nice. You thanked them, I hope."  
  
The child nodded, and took the horse and began to point out the various parts that he particularly liked: the shining dark eyes, the beautiful silver flow of the exquisitely etched tail. Nirnaeth watched with a smile. His son was so happy and delighted. It never amazed him how well Jessolothrad had adjusted to what had befallen them at the hands of the Orcs.  
  
: He has adjusted much better than I have. Than I ever will. : He thought with a sigh of regret. If only he could release – No! He pushed the errant thought aside. He would not think of it now. Not ever.  
  
"Shall we go for a walk before the storm comes?" He asked, straightening, and stretching out one hand.  
  
The child nodded and carefully wrapped the small horse once more. The two left the room and walked together down familiar pathways, the breeze blowing their hair back from their faces. Nirnaeth reached down and gently clasped Jess' hand in his own. The child looked so like his mother that it hurt to look at him sometimes. Menuial – his fair dawn - everything about her spoke of the rising sun in its glory. From the fair spill of hair like the pale rays of the early sun in his hands to her large pale blue eyes, lit like the morning sky. He closed his eyes allowing for one brief moment an image of her to surface in his mind. But then the pain would come. Nirnaeth drew a breath and clenched his teeth. No. He would allow no pain to touch him. He watched intently as his remaining child motioned at him, telling him of all that he saw that caught his fancy. He would be strong for Jessolothrad – all he had left of Menuial. And strength came from anger, not frompain. He would be strong.  
  
  
  
Legolas buried his face against the horse's smooth neck, one slim hand stroking the silky mane. Elluth nibbled his hair, whickering softly. He knew that his friend was in need of comfort and offered it as best he could. The Elf whispered softly in Sindarin to the animal, offering reassurances that he himself needed. The horse snuffled softly in the soft fair hair when he felt the dampness of tears on his skin. The ears flicked forward at the sound of a quiet sob. Legolas pressed his face harder against the animal's skin, his fingers tangling in the silvery hair. He wished that he hadn't dropped Elrond's red handkerchief. The horse lifted its head suddenly as another person approached. Legolas straightened, wiping one hand over his face as he patted Elluth. He turned, fearing that it was Aragorn – or Elu. But it was the tall Elf Lord Glorfindel.  
  
"Young Legolas." He said, tipping his head in greeting as he moved to where Asfaloth was stabled. For a few moments he stroked the horse's head, talking quietly in Quenya. Legolas stared into Elluth's dark eyes, getting himself back under control. He turned his head slightly to look at Glorfindel and wondered suspiciously if that was why he was taking so long in greeting his horse.  
  
"I was about to take the horses out to the pasture. Will you accompany me?"  
  
Legolas felt a polite refusal rising to his tongue, but then he shut his mouth as the golden lord's blue gaze fell on him. "No thank you" would not be an acceptable answer to this offer.  
  
"Of course, Lord Glorfindel." He said, his fingers tightening on Elluth's mane. "I would be glad to accompany you."  
  
Glorfindel smiled slightly and opened Asfaloth's stall. The white horse whinnied happily and trotted after the Elf Lord. Legolas hesitated only slightly before letting Elluth move past him and out of the stall. The other Mirkwood horses were soon dancing after the other two. The animals greeted one another, prancing and neighing joyously as they headed for the high grassy pasture. Glorfindel stopped to watch them go, a smile playing on his lips. Legolas suspected that he did this to give the younger Elf a chance to catch up to him. They walked on in companionable silence though Legolas knew that soon the Elf Lord would begin to speak on what ever subject he had been sent to discuss with him. He did not have long to wait.  
  
"That Elu is rather a remarkable person." Glorfindel said, his gaze on the autumn sky overhead.  
  
Legolas suppressed a sigh and stared at the ground.  
  
When the silence became uncomfortably long, Glorfindel continued, his arms behind his back.  
  
"I remember the first time I saw him, kneeling by Estel, digging through his pouch of herbs. "I need hot water." He said and I obeyed him without a second thought." He smiled at the memory. "I do not take orders from just anyone, you know. He rather surprised me. Elrond is amazed by his Healing ability, though he says that he needs training. I never would have thought that an Orc could be capable of Healing anything – training or no."  
  
Again he received no response from the Wood Elf. Glorfindel drew a deep breath and called upon all the patience that he possessed.  
  
"Why don't you tell me how you met Elu, young Legolas." He said, keeping his tone on the conversational level when he truly wanted to order the other Elf to tell him exactly what he wanted to know. He wondered just how far Estel had gotten with this young, stubborn thing in their earlier conversation that had been interrupted not long before when Frodo's condition had worsened. He knew that the Hobbit was in Elrond's capable hands, but he felt a twinge of worry gnawing at the edge of his mind. The short time he had spent with the Hobbits as they had journeyed here had left with great respect for them. As well as a personal liking. He shook his head. "I understand that you were captured by Orcs some time ago and Estel assisted Elu in rescuing you."  
  
Legolas raised his head and nodded. He slowly told the Elf Lord what had transpired when he had been taken to Emyn Mor Esgal and the beginning of the friendship born in darkness. Legolas reluctantly found himself warming to this subject as he spoke of Elu then known as Egla Ash the Forsaken One. When he came to Elu's song, he was amazed that Glorfindel's voice joined with his own, a perfect musical blending. The taller Elf smiled.  
  
"Yes. I have heard that one sung quite often since your arrival here. It has become quite popular and I believe that Bilbo is thinking of turning that story into a song. A long song, he says." The Elf Lord chuckled fondly. "He does not have the same understanding of long as we Elves do."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly, though he felt uncomfortable at the thought of being the subject of a song.  
  
"Your friendship will become legendary, young Legolas. You and Elu will be famous."  
  
The archer looked over him expecting to see an amused, teasing look on his face, but he saw only quiet wonder. He looked down, still troubled. : The story isn't finished, : he though glumly. : And who knows if the ending will be a happy one. :  
  
Sensing his mood shift, Glorfindel continued to walk slowly toward the pasture. The horses were frolicking in the grass, rolling happily on their backs, legs in the air. The Elf Lord perched on the ground beneath an oak tree, gesturing for Legolas to do the same. The golden grass of autumn swayed in the gathering breeze and clouds scudded across the sky.  
  
"I understand that your friendship has withstood some problems as well." He said quietly, running his slender fingers through the grass at his feet. "Do you blame him for what he became at Dol Guldur?"  
  
"No! I – How did you know about that?"  
  
"Estel told us of how you and he tried to rescue Elu from the Orcs that had taken him. I admit that I doubted the veracity of his story when he told the tale of you and Elu. He feared that he would be changed once he was imprisoned in the Sorcerer's vile tower."  
  
"He was." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"But I see that he is himself again. Is he not?"  
  
"Usually."  
  
"Can you not tell me the tale of what transpired between you when first you met again?"  
  
"It…is hard to speak of it." Legolas admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Have you spoken to Elu of it?"  
  
Legolas turned his head away.  
  
"No. It would only hurt him if I did."  
  
"Do you think that he is not hurting now?"  
  
Legolas stared down at the grass. He knew that Elu was hurting. Especially after this morning.  
  
: I don't want to hurt him any more…But if I don't speak to him of it I will continue to avoid him and that hurts him. If only he hadn't kept that arrow then perhaps…:  
  
Glorfindel squatting beside him, keeping still and quiet allowing the younger Elf to work through the problem in his own mind and in his own time. After several moments Legolas spoke.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, I…I don't know what to say to him. I don't wish to hurt him anymore."  
  
Glorfindel wondered if he should mention what Elrond had told him earlier. He shrugged, easing to the ground.  
  
"Have you asked him why he kept the arrow?" He asked slowly, turning to gaze at the prince.  
  
Legolas head shot up, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"How do you know that he kept the Black Arrow?"  
  
"Elu has spoken to Lord Elrond of it."  
  
"He has? What has he said? Why did he keep it?"  
  
"Elrond and I believe that you must ask Elu that. Perhaps you should try and trust him as once you did. Mayhap your loss of trust in him has done him more damage than you know."  
  
Legolas stared over at him.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"When do his Black Thoughts come on him?"  
  
"I …I do not know. They just…come on him."  
  
Glorfindel shook his head.  
  
"Do they? Are you always with him when they take him?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth, but promptly shut it as he tried to recall all the times that Elu had been plagued by his Black Thoughts.  
  
"Yes. I believe that I have been."  
  
Glorfindel raised one golden brow.  
  
"Elrond believes that it is not anger that triggers the Black Thoughts. He believes it is fear."  
  
"Fear? Fear of what?"  
  
"Fear of you." 


	15. Chapter 15

AJ Matthews – It is always good to know ahead of time how some things will turn out. It also makes my job easier since I don't have to wonder how some things will end.  
  
Ranger – We are indeed at last getting somewhere. And you may ramble any time you want! I love to know what people think about Tolkien's tales and his wonderful characters. Don't worry too much about Nirnaeth. I am working on him.  
  
JastaElf – I am sure that Salak will be glad to dance for you anytime. I don't think too many of you saw that fear of Legolas was the root of Elu's Black Thoughts. Probably because I wasn't too certain myself until it finally coalesced when I wrote the last chapter.  
  
Jan – Wow! Your last review floored me mightily! My first thought was and I make YOU think?!! You make me think!!! I am glad that you guys seem to think that I know what I am doing the entire time, but I admit that I don't always know exactly where I am headed. The Black Arrow being a case in point. After I wrote and posted that chapter, I was sitting with my tablet (yes, I am quite archaic and use a pen and paper at times!!) and I wrote in large letters "Why did Elu keep the arrow???" I honestly did not know. But rest assured that I know now and I hope that no one will be disappointed in that resolution. You should laugh at Glorfindel for thinking of Legolas as a young, stubborn thing. It was meant as an amused endearment. Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor do indeed know what transpired when Elu was being Orcish. Glorfindel was sent by Elrond to continue what Aragorn began when he wanted Aragorn elsewhere. He does want to help Legolas, but as an Elf he does still harbor uncertainties about Elu, who is unlike anyone they have ever encountered and he is therefore wary in his regard for the Orc. Elrond himself still harbors uncertainties, he feels very responsible for anything that might happen since he allowed Elu into Imladris, the realm he has worked to protect from evil for so long. What Elf wouldn't. And no one knows more about Elu than Legolas. Thank you for that insightful review! Love it!  
  
Ayod – Sorry to confuse you, nin mell. All will be answered. Very good deduction on the not wanting to disappoint Legolas. That is indeed part of the problem.  
  
Alliwantisanelfforchristmas – thanks for the tea, chocolate, and hugs! Things are building to a conclusion on several fronts here. I can almost see the end! Almost!  
  
LOTR lover – Action is coming. And since you were a Dwarf on the personality test I will write some Dwarves into the action just for you! I am ready to write something other than angst at this point, but all in good time. I am glad that you like Nirnaeth and who knows. Perhaps there is a story out there for him somewhere. Glorfindel is great, isn't he!  
  
Shinigamio – Hope your exam went well and all you hard work paid off!! I am glad that you are enjoying this angst! I admit that at this point it is driving me nuts trying to keep everyone's emotions, motives and thoughts flowing. Everything will be answered soon since now I now the answers! It's nice to be a Frodo, isn't it!  
  
Irena – I am glad that you are enjoying this. I am trying to make Elu happy!  
  
Horus – Elu is afraid of many things and yes, one of them is that he will hurt Legolas. You are correct. But as I am telling everyone: I am working on it!  
  
Karina – Yep. Many scary things in people's heads. And yes, Legolas doesn't like the way he is feeling about Elu. Who would? Everyone is squeezing and the worst is coming or perhaps the last of it is coming when Elu and Legolas will have to confront one another. Major angst and I am so tired of it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas stared at Glorfindel in disbelief.  
  
"Why does Elu fear me?" He breathed. "I have never threatened him in any way."  
  
"He does not fear you physically, young one. There are many things he fears, but that is not one of them. He told us of that night that was so horrible for you – and for him. It was very hard for him to admit to what he had done to you and when he did he wept over the fact that you would not defend yourself against him."  
  
Legolas' eyes slid away from the Elf Lord and he stared unseeing at the horses grazing not far away. Memories of that night crowded at the edge of his mind, but he forced them back. He swallowed and took a deep breath.  
  
"What – what does he fear then?"  
  
Glorfindel gazed steadily into the younger Elf's eyes.  
  
"He fears that what happened that night has damaged your friendship." He held up one hand as Legolas started to deny this. "Peace, young Greenleaf. Allow me to finish answering your question."  
  
Legolas nodded, willing himself to stillness.  
  
"He says that he has noticed a reticence in you that seems to have grown since you arrived here in Imladris. And from the expression on your face I can see that this must be true. It is hard for him to expect such a friendship as you have to last. He fears that your gratitude to him for helping you so long ago is the only motivating factor. He is – understandably – insecure. He is an Orc, regardless of how much he wishes it to be otherwise. I think he harbored a secret hope that Elrond could change him to something else. But that is impossible. He must learn to accept himself. And this he will not do until you have done it."  
  
"But I have." Legolas protested.  
  
"Indeed? You have never doubted the bond that is between you? You have never questioned his feelings for you? You have never once doubted his friendship? Or your own because he is an Orc?"  
  
How could he not have doubted it? He doubted it that night that he chased after the band of Orcs that had taken Elu from beneath Beleg Doron. How many times did he question his pace as being too slow? He should have easily outdistanced them. And when he did, he had hesitated just long enough to make Elu's rescue impossible. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
  
Glorfindel watched as guilt and sorrow flitted across the younger Elf's face. He sat quietly allowing things to fall into place.  
  
Legolas raised his eyes to the horses again. He did doubt his feelings for Elu. And he did doubt Elu's feelings for himself. He loved the Orc as a friend, but he also feared him. And Elu loved him as a friend, but feared him. It hadn't always been that way. No, it had all changed when Elu had returned that night in June to exact his revenge for what had happened to him in Dol Guldur. It seemed that emotions as tangled as spider webbing plagued them both.  
  
"I would like to hear your version of what happened this past summer, young Legolas." Glorfindel said quietly when he judged the time was right.  
  
Legolas remained silent for a time, his brow furrowed as he struggled with the memories that he had denied for months. It hadn't always been easy to push the pain aside, but he had. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Perhaps it was time to release it. He began to speak.  
  
Sometime later, Glorfindel handed him a bright red silk handkerchief and was rewarded with a smile. The younger Elf had finally been able to speak of everything that had transpired that fateful time in Norui [June]. At first he had been speaking quietly and calmly. But then as he relived it, the panic and pain he had felt had over taken him. Glorfindel had placed a warm hand on his back to comfort him as he sobbed into his upraised knees. It was the middle of the afternoon now; the sky had darkened to a slate grey. Legolas wiped his face with the handkerchief then stared at it. Suddenly he found it a very silly thing for Elrond to have and he started to laugh. Glorfindel, who had often wondered why Elrond had chosen such a vibrant red for all his handkerchiefs - surely blue-violet would be much more suitable - joined him.  
  
When Legolas had managed to stop giggling, he wiped his eyes once more.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at him and squeezed his arm.  
  
"Did it help?" He asked, gazing at the flushed face.  
  
"Yes. I – I do feel better. Thank you."  
  
"Knowing that you are better is thanks enough, young one." He stood then and offering his hand to Legolas. "There is only one thing that I would ask you in return."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You must speak to Elu."  
  
Legolas drew a deep breath and nodded, much to Glorfindel's relief. He must indeed be healing to accept this without any objections. Elrond would be please with this development. As well as with what Glorfindel had learned about the Orc. The Elf Lord smiled and clapped Legolas on the back.  
  
"Shall we go for a ride before this storm breaks?"  
  
Legolas smiled. It would be good to feel the wind on his face as Elluth flew over the ground. He nodded, holding the handkerchief out to Glorfindel. The Elf Lord smiled and shook his head.  
  
"There are plenty more where that one came from. Elrond has a whole drawer full of them." He smiled and whistled to Asfaloth. The horse raised his head and whickered then trotted over to his friend, butting his head into Glorfindel's chest. Legolas called to Elluth who ran to greet him. Legolas touched the horse's forehead with his own, smiling. The two Elves mounted and rode across the meadow, feeling the wind on their faces.  
  
  
  
The storm broke over the Misty Mountains drenching its western side with rain. Boromir was forced to find shelter in a small grove of fir trees, huddled with his horse beneath their blanket trying to stay as dry as possible. This quest for Imladris had not turned out at all the way he had envisioned it. He should have been able to discover its whereabouts by now. He had come to the grim conclusion that if he did not find it within the week he would turn south for Minas Tirith in defeat, even though it rankled him to his very soul to do so. He could not spend the rest of his life wandering like a silly child lost in the woods when Gondor needed him.  
  
: Mayhap Faramir should have come in my stead. : He thought glumly. : I was perhaps too hasty in deeming that I be the one to make this venture. He did have the dream e'er I did and most often. :  
  
He shook his head. There were times when he didn't value his younger brother, as he should. Many times. Their personalities were so divergent that there was little to draw them together, especially now that they were grown men. He regretted that he hadn't tried harder to get to know this person who was his flesh and blood.  
  
:I will try to rectify that when I return. : he thought with a tight smile. : That is if Gondor is not also lost to me as Imladris is. :  
  
As darkness fell, he shivered, feeling rain running down his face where it dripped into the shelter of the blanket. He stroked Hurin and spoke softly to him, jesting lightly. But then he felt a strangeness come over him and a voice that resembled Faramir's spoke to him.  
  
"Turn about brother. Look to the lights. The lights through the trees. Imladris, Boromir. Imladris!"  
  
Boromir scowled and shook his head, sending droplets cascading from the blanket's edge. Hurin snorted at him in annoyance.  
  
"Imladris, Boromir. Turn about, my brother."  
  
Boromir snorted and eased the blanket from his head and turned to look behind him. Glimmering in the distance through the falling rain were lights. He gasped and stared. Dropping the blanket about Hurin who complained loudly, he moved through the trees, one hand held above his eyes.  
  
"Imladris?" He murmured. "Can it be?" He felt a weakness shaking inside him. Had he at last reached his goal? Had he found Imladris? He laughed raising his arms to the night, rain splattering his upturned face. "Imladris!" He shouted joyfully. "Imladris!"  
  
And far away in the south Faramir awoke, a feeling of triumph beating in his breast.  
  
"Imladris."  
  
  
  
Elu opened the door to the room that he shared with Legolas. He felt exhausted, but relief sang through him. Frodo would be well. Elrond had removed a fragment, a merest piece of the wraith's blade from Frodo. As the Elf Lord and Mithrandir had feared it had been moving inexorably toward the Hobbit's heart. But now Elrond had assured them all Frodo would now be fine.  
  
Sam had burst into tears and run to throw his arms about Lord Elrond.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mister Elrond, sir! Thank you!"  
  
Elrond had stared down at the small Hobbit clinging to his legs, an eyebrow raised. Then he smiled and stroked Sam's hair.  
  
"You are quite welcome, Samwise Gamgee." He said quietly.  
  
Elu could see the relief that was written plainly on Imladris' lord. He knew that Elrond had been more concerned than he had let on. Bilbo was holding his young cousin's hand in his own, a trembling smile on his lips.  
  
"I knew you could beat it, Frodo my lad. You're a Baggin's after all."  
  
Gandalf had moved to stand behind the old Hobbit and stared down at the still form on the bed, tears wetting his cheeks.  
  
"Indeed, he is." He murmured, smiling.  
  
Elu moved quietly from the room, leaving them to their happiness. Waiting outside were the two other Hobbits, Aragorn, and Arwen. They stood as he approached.  
  
"Is he –" Merry began, afraid to finish his sentence.  
  
"He will be well now." Elu told them, smiling. "You may go in and see him."  
  
The two Hobbits burst into the room, huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"Elrond is just going to chase them out again." Aragorn laughed, knowing the Elf Lord very well. "Thank you for telling us, Elu." Aragorn studied the Orc's face. He was looking down modestly, a smile playing about his lips. : He truly seems glad that Frodo will be well. Mayhap he can overcome all that plagues him. I wish that it may be so. :  
  
He grasped the Orc's arm then he and Arwen moved past him into the room.  
  
Elu closed the door and leaned against it, feeling the smooth cool wood through his light tunic. Scented candles had been lit at dusk and bathed the room in a sweet, warm glow. He sighed and moved across the room.  
  
"How is he, Elu?"  
  
He started and turned to see Legolas seated in a dark corner. He rose from the chair and moved closer to the Orc.  
  
"He will be well. Lord Elrond is an amazing Healer, Legolas Elvellon. Truly wondrous."  
  
"Yes. He is." Legolas took a deep breath. : Quickly, he told himself. : It must be now. : "I understand that you spoke to him about your Black Thoughts."  
  
Elu raised his eyes, which had grown wide with apprehension.  
  
"Yes. I hope you do not mind."  
  
Legolas was anguished to see the fear that leapt to the Orc's eyes: fear that he would disapprove of what he had done.  
  
"Of course not. That was a wise decision, nin mellon."  
  
The look of relief that flooded Elu's features was no less painful. Legolas moved to sit on the edge of his bed, his fingers gripping the soft fabric.  
  
"I spoke to Lord Glorfindel this afternoon."  
  
"Oh?" Elu turned away, hiding his expression, unaware that Legolas could see his face reflected in the mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
"Yes. He said – He said that I should ask you why you kept the Black Arrow." His fingers whitened as they dug more deeply into the mattress. He schooled his features to nonchalance. He didn't wish to frighten Elu away with the depth of his own emotions.  
  
The Orc hung his head, suddenly interested in the pattern on the small table that was covered with several candles.  
  
"The Black Arrow." He murmured softly.  
  
: Please talk to me, Elu. : He thought as if the desperate cry in his head could reach the Orc.  
  
"How did you know that I had kept it, Legolas Elvellon?"  
  
"I – I didn't know until – " Now he hung his head. "Until I found it in your things."  
  
Amazingly Elu merely nodded.  
  
"Yes. I kept it." He turned, his blue eyes filled with such pain that Legolas gasped involuntarily. "But I never kept it to hurt you." Elu threw himself down on the floor before the stunned Elf. "Please believe me, Legolas. I never want to hurt you. I did not keep it for that reason. Please believe me." Elu's hands grasped Legolas in a tight embrace.  
  
Thranduil's son stared down at him, so shocked by what he saw in the blue eyes that he couldn't speak. He freed one of his hands, feeling the Orc's spirit crumbling as he thought that Legolas sought to flee his touch. But then Legolas gently touched his cheek, raising his head, which had sunk to his breast in despair.  
  
"I do believe you, nin mellon." He said quietly. "There have been many misunderstandings between us of late. And I am sorry that I have hurt you so. I – I was amazed to learn that you feared me as much I as I feared you." He paused, looking down. "But I think that it is time for us to place all of our fears about one another behind us. Forever."  
  
The Orc gazed up at him, wanting to believe so badly that they could lay aside all the fears that beset them. If only it could be so, but –  
  
"I can never be like you, Legolas Elvellon." He moaned, tears welling in his eyes. "I cannot be like an Elf. I am an Orc and a part of you will always hate me for that."  
  
Legolas shook his head, brushing back a stray strand of coarse black hair from Elu's face.  
  
"No. I have never hated you. And I never will. I don't want you to be an Elf." He said. "I met an Orc that was there when I needed help, not an Elf. It was an Orc that made a song to soothe me in the darkness when all hope was gone. It was an Orc that thrilled me when he discovered so much joy in what was about him. It was an Orc that I trailed all the way to Dol Guldur – and believe me-" He smiled wryly. "I would never go that way if your life hadn't been at stake. And - for that I am sorry. I was not able to do that one simple thing for you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
Now it was Elu who reached a trembling finger to Legolas' face to wipe away the tears.  
  
"You did all that you could, Legolas Elvellon. I know that."  
  
Legolas swallowed and smiled at his friend.  
  
"I still want your forgiveness, nin mellon." He said quietly.  
  
Elu's face crumpled and his eyes gazed at the floor morosely.  
  
"Only if you will forgive me. What I did to you was so terrible and horrible that I cannot bear to think of it!"  
  
"I know. Then we will not think of it. It is behind us. I do forgive you."  
  
"How can you after what I did? How can you stand to look at me? Touch me." The Orc turned away, but Legolas took his hand. "I wish I weren't an Orc. Oh, if only Lord Elrond could have Healed me of that."  
  
Legolas laughed slightly remembering what Glorfindel had said.  
  
"Elu, I don't want you to be someone else. I accept you as you are. You are my friend and I don't want you to be something that you are not because you think it would please me. It wouldn't. I like you as you are." He repeated. "And I wish you could accept that."  
  
The Orc gazed up at him. Could it be true? Could Legolas really accept him as he was? It would be all that he could hope for.  
  
Seeing the hesitancy on his friends face, Legolas smiled.  
  
"Do you accept me for myself, nin mellon? Or is there something that you are not telling me?"  
  
Elu gaped up at him.  
  
"Of course I accept you, Legolas Elvellon. But you are an Elf. Beautiful and kind and –"  
  
"And stubborn and willful. Rude occasionally." He grinned.  
  
Elu's brows furrowed.  
  
"Well…yes. I know that you can be all of that, but –"  
  
Legolas laughed in delight and shook his head. He had not felt so lighthearted in a long time.  
  
"But you accept me in spite of it?"  
  
"Of course. But –" The Orc paused, his eyes beginning to brighten. Then he sighed and stared up at the Elf. "But my Black Thoughts –"  
  
"I think that your Black Thoughts will be under control if you can accept yourself for what you are. A wonderful, kind, thoughtful, talented, and special Orc. And my friend."  
  
Elu gazed up at him in wonder, his mind flooding with thoughts hitherto unknown to him.  
  
"Lord Elrond told me the same thing. So did Lord Glorfindel and Erestor."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"They said that if I accept that I am an Orc I should be able to control the Black Thoughts. And if I knew that you would always be my friend they would not be as bad." He shook his head. "If such great Elves as yourselves all think that then perhaps –"  
  
Suddenly Elu turned away, doubling over, making noises that alarmed Legolas. The Elf threw himself onto the floor beside the Orc.  
  
"Don't cry, Elu. Everything will be well. I promise you that every- "  
  
The Orc raised his head and smiled over at the Elf. He wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"I am not crying, Legolas Elvellon. I am so happy that I was laughing." Suddenly he threw his strong arms about the Elf's slim body and squeezed him hard. "I am so happy, Legolas Elvellon. You truly don't fear me any more?"  
  
"No." Was the muffled, squeaky answer.  
  
Elu laughed again and released him.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to squeeze you so hard, Legolas Elvellon. I am so relieved and so happy." He stood, breathing deeply, an inane grin on his face. Suddenly he laughed and began to jump and spin about the room. "I am so happy, Legolas Elvellon. I am so happy!"  
  
Legolas stood, watching him do his Happy Dance. Then at last he slowed, his blue eyes shining.  
  
"I fear that I will wear a hole in the carpet. Then Lord Elrond would not be happy." He grinned, then grabbed Legolas in a bear hug and swung him about the room.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Elu set the Elf on his feet and watched as he went to answer the door. Lord Glorfindel stood there.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked, staring into the room in puzzlement. "I heard a lot of noise. Is something wrong?"  
  
The two glanced at each other sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Lord Glorfindel." Elu answered, then he suddenly moved to embrace the Elf Lord. Legolas managed to control the burst of laughter that rose in his throat when he saw the stunned look of utter shock on Glorfindel's face. At last Elu released him.  
  
"I see that you two have been talking." He said, straightening his velvet tunic and staring at the two with confusion. "I – uh – I will be going now. This will please, Elrond." He scowled, still uncertain as to how he felt about the emotional display and turned, walking down the hall.  
  
"Shall we go for a walk, Legolas Elvellon? I cannot sit here now. I must do something."  
  
"It is raining, Elu."  
  
The Orc shrugged.  
  
"It will feel good to stand in the rain, I think."  
  
Legolas smiled and started to follow him from the room.  
  
"Elu?" He hesitated. "Why did you keep the Black Arrow? You never told me."  
  
Elu turned to him and grinned with embarrassment.  
  
"Come. I will tell you." 


	16. Chapter 16

Nancing Elf – I am tickled that you loved my Happy Dance scene! I was sooo ready for that and am glad that everyone else was, too! But I am cruel! I am not telling you about the Black Arrow yet! You do know that I LOVE you, right? (evil laughter from the Wicked Goddess!)  
  
JastaElf – Yes, I guess you know how we feel as we wait! And you are going to keep waiting, nin mellon! No explanation is forthcoming in this chapter. I can drag things out too, you know. I am glad that you liked Elu keeping his Essential Orcness. Had to do it!!  
  
LOTR lover – I am sadistic! I guess that personality test was right! There is no Black Arrow in this one either! It's not quite ready to fly. Not just yet. I can't wait to read your Glorfindel story! Glorfindel RULES!!!  
  
Ranger – I am sure that you are not as old or stuffy as you think. You are very cool in my book! I am glad that you liked the Glorfindel and Elu interaction and perhaps, just maybe, Glorfindel will lighten up a bit later. Anything is possible, even for an Immortal warrior Elf Lord!!  
  
Shinigamio – I fear that I am disappointing you all by keeping that Black Arrow back. It will all be told. Don't worry. I do know why he kept it. And you will soon. Just not in this chapter!  
  
Jan – Do I think that Legolas was intimidated by Glorfindel? I know I would be!! So of course. This is Lord Glorfindel. He commands a great deal of respect and Lord Elrond was the one who sent him to Legolas in the first place. I would not want them getting annoyed with me! No hem- halling here! Nuh uh! And because of what Glorfindel has experienced and accomplished in his life Legolas would find him someone easy to talk to. And because they do not know one another very well I think that Legolas may have felt him to be less judgemental than Aragorn who lived through part of what had happened. And Legolas still carried a lot of his own guilt at that point. The red silk hankies are so neat! I was so shocked when I read that and I have read the Hobbit many times, but it never really struck me until now. And poor Nirnaeth. It is not over for him yet!  
  
Ayod – Greetings from Cliffhanger Central! Don't you love it!! No Black Arrow! No Black Arrow! No Black Arrow! (Author chants and does her sadist dance!!)  
  
Karina – Again: No Black Arrow! Not yet!! I am glad that everyone is getting something from this fic. It wasn't my intention to write a moral story, but that's how it has played out. Stories not quite over yet. There are still a few ends dangling out there in the breeze. So stay tuned!  
  
Horus – Be patient. I'm sure that Ardeth could give you some great quote about patience, but I can't think of any right now. Revelations and some action are on the way!  
  
  
  
Author's Note – A small chunk is taken from FOTR. You'll know which part.  
  
  
  
Elu and Legolas had spent the rainy night wandering through Rivendell, talking animatedly like two friends who hadn't seen one another in quite some time. When a deluge of rain would send them scurrying for shelter, they sought refuge beneath stands of evergreens, leaning against the rough trunks laughing at one another's bedraggled appearances.  
  
"Do you hear them, Legolas Elvellon?" Elu asked as they headed back to their room.  
  
The Elf lifted his head, rain glistening on his shimmering skin. He smiled.  
  
"Yes. There is always music here. It is ever in the air."  
  
"Jessolothrad and I are to sing tomorrow. That is I will sing and he will play the harp."  
  
"Yes. I had heard that. That is truly wonderful, Elu. They will be amazed. I cannot wait to hear your song."  
  
Elu's face saddened.  
  
"I only wish that his father were not so opposed." He sighed, looking down at the ground and listening to the muffled sound of the raindrops.  
  
"He is hurting, Elu. Just as we were. And he has lost his family. Except for young Jessolothrad. He is understandably upset."  
  
"But he must know I would never harm Jess. He is such a sweet, happy child. He is a true delight to be with."  
  
Legolas nodded, wiping rain from his face with a slender hand.  
  
"I hope that Nirnaeth will some day realize that. Healing is not always easy, is it, nin mellon?"  
  
Elu smiled wryly and shook his head.  
  
"No. I can only hope that his will come about soon. Before we travel back to Mirkwood. Back home."  
  
"Yes. That will indeed be soon. Lord Elrond's Council is set for the day after tomorrow. Don't look so glum, Elu. We have many things to see in the daylight, remember?"  
  
The Orc looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes. I wish to see Gael Dor shining in the sun, though I do not know how it can be more beautiful than in the moonlight." He had seen Gael Dor in the sun but only after having drank his Sago o Glawar. And things seen when he had it running through his blood had never looked as he thought they should.  
  
"Well, you shall have something to look forward to then. I wish to see Gael Dor as well."  
  
Gael Dor, Elu's Glimmering Place, was a very special spot in Mirkwood. It was there that Elu had made his home and it was there that Nestadren, Mirkwood's Healer and Elu had carried Legolas in June after the rescue. The clearing ringed with tall trees was even more special to them for that very reason. Elu remembered kneeling in the grass cradling Legolas in his arms, the poison surging through the Elf's blood, killing him. It was there that he had first truly assisted in a Healing. Nestadren had told him that it was his songs that had called Legolas back as much as anything. The Orc smiled and glanced over at his friend. Legolas turned to him and smiled back. Elu's grin widened and he grabbed the Elf in another tight hug and roared with laughter. In that moment he liked who he was.  
  
  
  
Frodo had awakened at ten o'clock on the morning of the twenty-fourth of Narbeleth [October] in the Third Age 3018.  
  
"Where am I and what is the time?" he had asked the carved ceiling beams above his head. But the voice that answered was not the ceiling's. It was Gandalf's.  
  
And oh the things that the Wizard told him – regardless of Elrond's orders that Frodo was not to talk or worry about anything that day. Most amazing was perhaps about Strider.  
  
"Do you really mean that Strider is one of the people of the old Kings? I thought they had all vanished long ago. I thought he was only a Ranger."  
  
"Only a Ranger! My dear Frodo, that is just what the Rangers are: the last remnant in the North of the great people, the Men of the West."  
  
It had alarmed the Hobbit to hear that he had been in Rivendell for four nights and three days already. Surely it was only the twenty-first. He had shuddered with horror to hear of the splinter of the wraith's blade that had nearly done him in. But Gandalf assured him that the splinter had been melted and he was out of danger. They spoke of the Wraiths and whether Rivendell was safe. In Frodo's mind the image of a white shining figure rose, strength and power emanated from it.  
  
"Was that Glorfindel?" He asked in wonder.  
  
"Yes, you saw him for a moment as he is upon the other side: one of the mighty of the Firstborn. He is an Elf-lord of a house of princes. Indeed there is a power in Rivendell to withstand the might of Mordor, for a while: and elsewhere other powers still dwell."  
  
Gandalf spoke of the Dark Lord and told Frodo to keep up his courage though the Hobbit felt that he didn't have any courage to keep up. He asked after his friends and was relieved to hear that they were well and the Istari told him the entire story of the Ford of Bruinen. It made a thrilling story, though Frodo couldn't help thinking it would be much more enjoyable to hear if he hadn't lived through it.  
  
"Soon there will be feasting and merrymaking to celebrate the victory at the Ford of Bruinen, and you will all be there in places of honor."  
  
"Splendid! It is wonderful that Elrond, and Glorfindel, and such great lords, not to mention Strider, should take so much trouble and show me so much kindness." He had smiled, hardly daring to believe that so much had happened to him since leaving the Shire.  
  
"Well, there are many reasons why they should." Gandalf had replied with a smile. "I am one good reason." His blue eyes twinkled merrily. "The Ring is another: you are a RingBearer. And you are the heir of Bilbo, the Ring-finder."  
  
"Dear Bilbo." Frodo said wistfully, trying to stifle a yawn. "I wonder where he is. I wish he was here and could hear all about it. It would have made him laugh." His eyes closed and he slept.  
  
Gandalf smiled down at him, such relief flooding him. He reached over and gently touched the warm hand on the coverlet. Ah, Hobbits were marvelous indeed.  
  
  
  
Elu was pacing in their room, snatches of his song issued from his lips. He had dressed in his best tunic and shirt and brushed and rebraided his freshly washed hair. Legolas watched with some amusement, knowing how nervous his friend was about the upcoming performance. They had spent the afternoon with Aragorn and Arwen. The two had been very relieved to hear that they had worked out the problems between them and Arwen assured Elu that her father was also very glad and was eagerly looking forward to hearing the song that evening. This only made the Orc even more nervous. Legolas was very relieved when at last it was time to leave for the Hall of Fire. Elu had not wanted to attend the feast, being much too nervous to eat.  
  
As they neared the Hall, Elu pulled his hood up, one embroidered by Meneliell with tiny stars and vines.  
  
"Why are you doing that Elu?" Legolas asked, pausing on the walkway.  
  
"Jess and I thought that perhaps it was best. His father, you know."  
  
Legolas drew a breath, but nodded. Perhaps it was best.  
  
They entered the Hall and Elu's eyes widened. There were so many people, the firelight glimmering off the Elves long hair and in their bright eyes. There were others there as well. Those visiting for the Council on the morrow and others visiting Rivendell for their own reasons.  
  
"Legolas Elvellon, I do not think –"  
  
"You can do this, Elu. Look. Jess is over there with his father. Do not worry. It will be wonderful." Legolas smiled at him and hugged him. They moved into a dark corner and sat down.  
  
Elrond was seated across the room from them, dressed in soft velvet robes; the quiet music of lutes and flutes filled the air. Soon the Hall was filled with a voice singing with the instruments. There would be much music this night.  
  
Jessolothrad had noticed Elu the moment he and Legolas had entered the room. He had waited until the last moment, sitting with his father listening to the beautiful melodies that filled the Hall. But then he motioned to Nirnaeth that he must go and prepare. It was nearly time. Nirnaeth nodded and hugged him.  
  
"I am very proud of you, nin ion. [my son] I know that you will do well."  
  
Jessolothrad smiled and kissed his father's cheek. He rose gracefully, adjusting his clothing, which was of emerald green to match his eyes. He picked up his harp and crossed the room silently. He dropped down beside Elu and smiled at the Orc and at Legolas. Elu smiled back, albeit nervously. Jess motioned at him.  
  
"He says that all will be well." A deep voice said.  
  
The Orc jumped and turned quickly. Eikenstan had somehow managed to slip up behind them. The deaf Dwarf smiled and motioned to Jess, who smiled happily.  
  
"I am sorry that I will not be able to hear you sing, Elu." Eikenstan said, seating himself on a chair near them. "But I wanted to see your performance anyway."  
  
Elu's face flushed and he wiped sweat from his brow.  
  
"It is hot in here." He murmured, glancing about the room, which seemed much too full of people.  
  
Legolas laughed quietly.  
  
"It is not. Calm down."  
  
The four sat quietly listening to the songs. Finally Lord Elrond glanced over at them and nodded slightly. Jess jumped up and grabbed his harp.  
  
"Blessings on you." Eikenstan said, patting the child's arm.  
  
Elu stood and Legolas could see that he was shaking with fear.  
  
"You will do well, nin mellon. Go and enchant them all." He stood, embracing the Orc.  
  
Elu hugged him back, drawing strength from the contact. He nodded and followed the child out into the center of the Hall.  
  
: So many eyes upon us, : Elu thought nervously. : No. I will not think of that. I will sing just for Legolas. Yes. Just for him. : He drew a breath, keeping his eyes on the floor beneath his feet. Jessolothrad bowed to Elrond and sat on the pillow that had been placed there for him and tuned the harp quickly. Elu bowed, trying not to think of anything but the words of the song. : Only for Legolas. : He turned slightly so that he could see Legolas, seated in the shadows with the Dwarf. He swallowed and cleared his throat. Jessolothrad began to play and then Elu began to sing.  
  
"Nosta ned mog, orthant ned fuin;  
  
Cuil arestel di i elenath.  
  
Conant na breged gurth a baul  
  
Car im i hul ned nin gur?"  
  
[Born in darkness, bred in hate;  
  
A life without hope beneath the stars.  
  
Ruled by violence, death and torment;  
  
(How) do I (still) the cry of my heart?]  
  
{Chorus} "An eria nedhan i menuial  
  
An i laug ned i Anor  
  
Cuil heria eden.  
  
I anann ned echui to  
  
Aphad i bellas imle."  
  
[To rise into the dawn  
  
To (feel) the warmth of the sun  
  
Life begins anew.  
  
The time of awakening has come  
  
Follow the strength within you.]  
  
"Moe lamath gliriel ned fuin  
  
Aerlinn ned estel pannant ah naeg.  
  
( ) du calad gwanniel.  
  
Ath e pada di i galadhad ad?"  
  
[ (A) soft voice singing in darkness  
  
(A) song of hope yet filled with pain.  
  
(Brightness) dimmed, a light dying.  
  
Will he walk beneath the trees again?]  
  
{Chorus}  
  
"Peth ned estel lhossant ned fuin  
  
Mave elenath calad silaiel godref.  
  
Pan le achais ath on.  
  
Estel ath cuinar na le."  
  
[Words of hope whispered in darkness  
  
(Like) a star's light shining through  
  
All your fears will (soon be) over.  
  
Hope will live in you.]  
  
{Chorus}  
  
"Na i Anor calad revia,  
  
Brun near hae adel.  
  
Cuil tolno bain ol  
  
Pannant ah gell im nauth an."  
  
[(Now)in the sun's light (we) wander  
  
Old sorrows (are) far behind.  
  
Life (has) become (a) beautiful dream  
  
Filled with (a) joy I (never) thought to (find).]  
  
{Chorus}  
  
Silence filled the Hall as the last notes on Jessolothrad's harp died away. Then there was applause and many smiles of appreciation. Elu felt a flush of pleasure warm his face. He and Jessolothrad bowed together to Lord Elrond then returned to their seats, many soft voice calling to them with quiet compliments and requests to hear it again so they could learn it. Legolas stood and embraced the Orc.  
  
"That was wonderful, Elu." He said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"That is our song, Legolas Elvellon." The Orc whispered, staring into the Elf's blue eyes. "I wrote it for you."  
  
Legolas felt his tears spill over his cheeks as he moved into the Orc's arms once more.  
  
"Thank you, nin mellon. It was beautiful. And so are you."  
  
Jessolothrad stared up at the two, smiling. He threw his arms about them. Eikenstan raised a red handkerchief to his face and blew his nose.  
  
"Ridiculous sentimental Elves." He muttered.  
  
Jessolothrad turned to him and smiled, motioning with his hands.  
  
"Yes. The song was very nice and I enjoyed it thoroughly, you young scamp. He has told me the words so many times that I could sing the silly song." Eikenstan told Legolas and Elu with a smile.  
  
The boy turned to look for his father, but Nirnaeth was nowhere to be seen. He looked back to Eikenstan. The Dwarf gazed down at him solemnly.  
  
"I am sorry, lad. But your father left before the song was done." The Dwarf saw the look of great disappointment in the child's face and he sighed. Nirnaeth had watched with a smile of great pride and love until the Orc had begun to sing. Then he had turned white with shock. Eikenstan had seen him stand, his hands clenched. The Elf had stood shaking with anger before turning and leaving the room, causing Lord Elrond and several others to watch his departure. Lord Elrond had not been pleased.  
  
Jessolothrad's shoulder's drooped and he wiped a tear from his eyes. He swallowed, his green eyes so sorrowful that even the elation from the song that Elu felt fled. Jess motioned to them then picked up his harp and left the room, his head bowed.  
  
Eikenstan shook his head.  
  
"I will bid you good-night now as well. I will walk him back to his room." He said heavily. He stumped away as quietly as he could.  
  
Legolas glanced over at Elu. The Orc hung his head, all the happiness fled.  
  
"I am sorry, Elu. I had hoped that – "  
  
"That is alright, Legolas Elvellon. I do not think that Jessolothrad's father will ever accept me."  
  
Legolas lay a slim hand on the Orc's shoulder.  
  
"You must have hope as long as the stars shine, nin mellon. I believe someone once said that to me."  
  
Elu looked up at his friend's face and nodded, though he sighed heavily.  
  
"Yes. I know. Shall we go out now? It is very warm in here."  
  
"Of course. We shall walk beneath the stars together."  
  
The two left the Hall, unaware of the many eyes that watched them, filled with compassion and sorrow. Softly someone sang to their departing forms:  
  
"Gar estel anann i elenath sila." [Have hope as long as the stars shine.]  
  
Elrond sighed then glanced at the next performer who began to play a merry tune. The Elf Lord's eyes strayed to the doorway. He feared that at times hope seemed very dim.  
  
  
  
Boromir sighed as he lay back on the bed. It felt wonderful to be clean, warm, and well fed. One hundred and ten days was a long time – a very long time. But now here he was in the fabled Imladris and tomorrow he would see Lord Elrond the greatest Lore Master of Middle Earth. He allowed a smile to touch his lips. He was feeling very satisfied with himself. Wait until he told Faramir about this. What a grand adventure it had been!  
  
But as he thought of his brother, he also thought of his father. One hundred and ten days. What must Denethor be thinking. Did he perhaps wonder if Boromir had perished in his search? He truly had not been pleased letting him go as he had. But maybe the answers gained here would make up for his defiance and long absence.  
  
Music drifted to him, lulling him into a state of near sleep. The sheets smelled of lavender and the sweet scent of the candles was most comforting.  
  
He heard voices as people passed quietly by his door: soft melodious Elvish voices. He smiled. It was peaceful here.  
  
But not in Gondor.  
  
Suddenly he was wide awake. He sighed and reluctantly left the warm bed. He strode across the room and knelt to rummage in his travel stained pack. His fingers closed over something hard and smooth. He drew it out. It was a small rock, no larger than a field mouse. It was pure white, so cold and beautiful. He held it in his palm, fingers curling over it, feeling it absorb his warmth. It was a piece of rock from the White Mountains – the same rock that Minas Tirith, the White City, was made from.  
  
Boromir carried this small token of his beloved home with him always. It was a reminder to him: a reminder of the beauty that was Gondor and a reminder of the strength of her people. It was a reminder of why he had come here.  
  
He clasped the rock to his chest and bowed his head.  
  
"Soon there will be answers. And soon there will be help, I pray. I must have hope that what we need lies here. I must have hope."  
  
He moved back across the room and got back into the bed. He placed the rock under his pillow.  
  
Yes. He must have hope. 


	17. Chapter 17

JastaElf - Thank you for complimenting my Sindarin. It drives me buggy at times, but it is fun to do. Elu blushed mightily when he read your note to him. He, too, hopes to add Nirnaeth to his list of friends. Rock Carriers Unite!! I think the Black Arrow will fly next chapter or the one after that. Definitely. Or probably. Glad you are feeling better!!!  
  
Nancing Elf – The rain was indeed a symbol of cleansing for them both. Glad that you caught that! I am so glad that you thought the song was beautiful. It felt right, but I can never tell. And yeah, I liked gruff old Eikenstan's "Ridiculous sentimental Elves." (hands Dwarf a red hanky) And I see that you are looking ahead to how Elu is going to handle Legolas' departure without him. Poor guy! He's not gong to be very happy. He'll need lots of red hankies then I'm afraid. ( hands a bewildered Orc a hanky)  
  
Horus – That was a great quote. I really liked that. Poor sad Jess indeed. Poor kid's not thinking too clearly right now. Might mean trouble. Uh oh.  
  
Ranger – Wow! You guys make me feel so happy with all your compliments on the song! And it will be in the movie! You also are thinking ahead to Legolas leaving with the Fellowship. At this point I am, too, and I think Elu suspects something may happen. Poor Orc. (hands him another hanky.)  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas – Aww. I made you cry. That makes me happy! I am sadistic! And yes, Orc/Elf hugging is unusual (ahem! The good kind of hugging anyway.) There are unfortunately a few bumps in the road ahead for Nirnaeth. But there is always hope. Boromir does indeed clean up nicely even if he sleeps with rocks! Gotta love that guy! * sniff sniff * too bad we know what happens to him (author uses a red hanky)  
  
LOTR lover – Yep! Storm warning ahead! Dark clouds are gathering. I like the sons of Denethor right much. LOL They are so much like real sibs, you can't help but identify with them.  
  
Karina – I love your comparison because that pretty well describes the enmity that Nirnaeth feels toward all Orcs. Hope for something better is indeed the theme of these fics whether it started out that way or not. What can I say. I'm an idealist, I guess.  
  
Author's Note – Ahem. Well. I made a mini maybe mistake on Boromir's arrival time. My mistake was looking at the timeline in the back of the book and seeing that he arrived on the 24th of October and I made it that night. But then as I was reading in chapter 11 FOTR I see that Elrond said that he arrived in the grey morning. Hmmm. Well anyhow. Sorry to all you bookverse folk out there. Can't get it right every time I guess.  
  
Another Note – There is a great chunk of the Council meeting below. Went mostly bookverse with it. It is long, but not all of it is contained here. If you want to read the whole thing it is in Fellowship of the Ring Book II Chapter 2 "The Council of Elrond".  
  
Frodo opened his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. The sun was shining, birds were singing. He smiled and pushed the covers back and got out of bed. In no time he and Sam were walking down a path, enjoying the early morning air, gazing at all the peaceful beauty around them. In the distance they could see the Misty Mountains, their snow covered peaks glistening in the pale sunlight. There was a sound of water gurgling in the distance and the quiet roar of the far away falls. All the dangers and worries he had experienced seemed but a distant memory now as he walked beside his friend in this peaceful place. Golden leaves glistened on the trees, stirred by the gentle cool breeze. Frodo smiled and glanced at Sam, who smiled back. He was so happy that Frodo was well that he had spent part of the night just watching him sleep. Young Samwise Gamgee had never been so frightened in his life as he had been keeping the dreadful watch all those nights after the incident at the Ford of Bruinen. He reached out tentatively and touched Frodo's hand. Its warmth flooded him with sheer joy and relief.  
  
As they rounded a turn in the path they found Gandalf and Bilbo deep in conversation. Frodo had been overjoyed to see Bilbo the night before in the Hall of Fire. It had been such a long time since Bilbo had left Bag End on the night of his eleventy-first birthday. He ran to him now and hugged the old Hobbit.  
  
"Hullo! Good morning! Feel ready for the great Council?" He asked, smiling at his young cousin. He was very pleased that Frodo looked so well. He made a mental note to thank Elrond again for what he had done.  
  
"I feel ready for anything." Frodo proclaimed with a smile.  
  
It wasn't long after this that a bell rang. The Council of Elrond was about to begin.  
  
  
  
Elu was procrastinating as he and Legolas prepared to go to the Council. Legolas glanced over at him watching as he hunted about for something, just what the Elf wasn't certain. He had his own misgivings about what would be revealed this morning. He sighed, remembering that he would have to tell Aragorn and Gandalf about Smeagol's escape. They would not be happy to hear this piece of news. But at some point he would have to say something to them.  
  
"Come, Elu. We must go."  
  
The Orc looked up and sighed.  
  
"Yes. Let us go. I just wanted to find the little people that I carved for Jessolothrad. I do not remember where I put them."  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head.  
  
"They are right here, nin mellon." He moved to pick them up from the small table where the Orc had laid them earlier. He held the exquisitely carved figures in his hands. He examined them and marveled at the skill that Elu possessed. One figure was obviously young Jess himself, complete with a miniature harp with strings of fine pale hair that Legolas knew were his own. He had seen the Orc collecting them one day from his comb. The other figure was Nirnaeth. The older Elf was also meticulously carved and it was the face that caught Legolas' attention. It was filled with happiness, something that the Elf did not remember seeing on that face. Wordlessly he handed the Orcs the little people.  
  
"They are wonderful, Elu. I didn't realize that you could carve figures so well. They are very lifelike."  
  
Elu shrugged, blushing.  
  
"I enjoy it, Legolas Elvellon. I hope to be able to give these to him today."  
  
"I'm sure that you will see him later. Come. We cannot be late."  
  
Elu carefully wrapped the figures in cloth and placed them in a small pouch that he carried about his neck.  
  
As they were nearing the porch where the Council was to be held, having joined Silinde, Gonthalion, and Tavor, Erestor met them. His face was grave with a touch of regret.  
  
"Prince Legolas." He inclined his head. "I fear that I must speak with you and Elu."  
  
Legolas glanced at the others, then at the Orc. Elu looked down uncomfortably. They followed Erestor to a small hollow with a bench nestled amidst the hedge of yews.  
  
"I fear that some of the others invited here are not willing to come to the Council unless Elu does not attend. Lord Elrond of course trusts him now, as many of us do. But I fear that some do not." The dark-haired Elf said, his eyes solemn.  
  
Legolas exhaled. He had expected this, but he was still disappointed and annoyed.  
  
"Elu was chosen to come with us by my father. I do not see why –"  
  
"That is alright, Legolas Elvellon. Truly I do not mind."  
  
Legolas turned to him, framing a suitable response. But when he saw the look in Elu's eyes, he swallowed his words. Relief was written clearly on the other's features.  
  
"I – I thought you wanted to come to the Council."  
  
Elu grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I wanted to come with you to Imladris, Legolas Elvellon. I could not stand to be left behind." He shrugged. "I didn't come for the Council meeting. I came to be with you and see this wondrous place."  
  
"But – " Legolas stared at him. Could this be true? Then he shook his head and smiled. Of course it was true. "Very well. But I wish you could be there."  
  
Elu knew the reason for that. He knew that Smeagol's disappearance was bothering Legolas more than he pretended. He saw it as a failure of the trust given to the Mirkwood Elves by Mithrandir himself. And there was Dunadan as well. He would not be at all pleased with this news. He knew that Legolas had not dwelt on this errand much since their arrival, but now that it was time for it to be told he knew that his friend was anxious and disquieted.  
  
Erestor cocked his dark head and stared at them. Then he smiled.  
  
"I have an idea." He said and beckoned for them to follow him.  
  
  
  
Boromir followed the slim young Elf that had been sent to escort him to the Council. He glanced down at his travel stained cloak and heavy boots. He looked as though he had just made an arduous journey. : Ah. : He thought with a wry smile. : But I have made an arduous journey. Much more so than the others. Of that I am certain. : He carried himself proudly as they walked down the hedge-lined path. Answers awaited him of that he was certain as well. The sooner he had those answers the sooner he could return home to Gondor. His hand touched his pocket where the white stone lay. A similar stone adorned the silver collar at his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, calling up the image of his beloved city: the seven levels ringed with walls; the High Court; the Place of the Fountain where the White Tree had once grown; and above it all the gleaming White Tower – the Tower of Ecthelion - the banner of the Stewards snapping at its pinnacle a thousand feet above the surrounding plain.  
  
"Minas Tirith." He breathed, a faint smile touching his lips. Ah, how he could not wait to return.  
  
The Elf showed him to the porch and where he should sit. There were many people already there: Men, Elves, Dwarves. He had never seen such a company gathered together before and he tried not to stare over much.  
  
But when Gandalf led Frodo and Bilbo onto the porch he couldn't help but stare. What were these small beings? He gazed on them in wonder. Yes. Answers surely lay in this place. But many questions as well.  
  
Frodo felt infinitely uncomfortable as Elrond gestured for him to take a seat at his side. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Bilbo urged him on with a smile and took a seat not far away. Frodo swallowed and sat down. He saw a few familiar faces about him and that comforted him: Glorfindel nodded in his direction and Gloin, whom he had met the night before in the feast, bowed his head and smiled. And of course Strider, seated somewhat apart in his dark clothes. There were many new faces, some that he thought he had glimpsed the night before.  
  
"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."  
  
And so began the great Council of Elrond. And not all that was spoken and debated in the Council need now be told.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seated not far away in a hidden corner behind a row of bushes with shiny green leaves was a Hobbit named Samwise Gamgee and his companion of the moment: an Orc named Elu Heneb. Erestor, had seen Sam secret himself there earlier. Amazing that the Hobbit would not let his dear friend out of his sight. So where better to put the Orc that rode all the way here from Mirkwood just to be with his friend. Erestor left them with stern instructions to be quiet or something dreadful would happen to them, suppressing the smile that threatened until he was beyond their sight.  
  
Sam smiled over at Elu, forever grateful to the Orc for what he had done to assist Lord Elrond.  
  
"I see that Bilbo's nephew is doing well."  
  
Sam nodded, peering cautiously through the bushes at Frodo, whom he thought looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes. He is. But I still worry about him. I don't know about Mr. Frodo, but I am ready to go home. And I think he is to. I mean he has seen Mr. Bilbo and all. And we've seen the Elves and many things that I wish we hadn't seen. But I miss the Shire and the Gaffer and my garden. I've had enough adventuring."  
  
Elu nodded.  
  
"I am ready to go home as well. I wanted to see this wondrous place, but now I want to see my home again. Legolas and I have a lot to do."  
  
They sat quietly side by side as many things were spoken of. And when Elrond spoke of Sauron and the Rings of Power and the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, Elu leaned forward his mouth open. The Dark Master. He shuddered.  
  
"I remember well the splendor of their banners. It recalled to me the glory of the Elder Days and the hosts of Beleriand, so many great princes and kings were assembled. And yet not so many, nor so fair, as when Thangorodrim was broken, and the Elves deemed that evil was ended for ever, and it was not so."  
  
Thangorodrim. Elu knew that name from his reading. The great three- peaked mountain raised by Melkor and broken when the great dragon Ancalagon fell on it during the Great Battle also called the War of Wrath. The Orc stared at Elrond in astonishment and surprise. Oh, the tales he must know. And oh, the tales he must have experienced himself. He found his already great regard for the Elf Lord increase. After Elrond had finished speaking a tall man stood, a silver collar set with a single white stone shone at his throat. Elu stared out at him. He looked familiar though he did not know why.  
  
The man spoke of Gondor the great kingdom of Men in the south. Elu could see the pride he felt and the love. He spoke of an attack in June and the loss of the eastern half of Osgiliath.  
  
I wish I could see Gondor, the Orc thought. It must be truly a beautiful place. But he knew from the talk that the enemy, his former Master, the Dark Lord Sauron, besieged Gondor.  
  
But then the man spoke of a dream that had come to him and to his brother.  
  
"Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
  
In Imladris it dwells;  
  
There shall be counsels taken  
  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
  
There shall be shown a token  
  
That Doom is near at hand,  
  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
  
And the Halfling forth shall stand."  
  
The man spoke of his father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith and how he had said that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of a far northern dale, where Elrond Halfelven dwelt. And so he had come north seeking answers, riding for many months to get here.  
  
Elrond gazed at him, but it was Aragorn that suddenly stood.  
  
"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you." He drew his sword and cast it onto the table before Elrond. Elu noted with surprise that the blade was broken in two. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!"  
  
The man of Gondor gazed in wonder and amazement at the sword and its bearer.  
  
"And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?"  
  
Elu found himself staring at the Ranger he had met so many years ago near Emyn Mor Esgal. The heir of Isildur? He gaped in astonishment at Aragorn. But, yes, as he studied the craggy face, he could see it. And he had seen flashes of it before though he knew it not.  
  
Many things were indeed revealed and there were moments of tension between the man of Gondor and Aragorn. Bilbo told his story, much to his own delight and Elu stared at his little friend in amazement. Bilbo's eyes were bright and he gestured expressively, glancing at Gandalf and Gloin on occasion to elicit nods of agreement about particular statements. He even winked at Legolas once when telling of his time in the Hall of the Wood Elf King. Legolas smiled and shook his head in remembered amusement, but the Dwarves glared openly at the Elf, their own time there not so fondly remembered. But finally Elrond stopped Bilbo from continuing on into his eleventy-first birthday party and subsequent disappearance from the Shire by raising one hand, a smile on his lips.  
  
"Well, told my friend, but that is enough at this time. For the moment it suffices to know that the Ring passed to Frodo, your Heir. Let him now speak."  
  
Sam sat up, peering intently through the bushes as Frodo shifted in his seat and reluctantly told his own tale.  
  
At last Frodo finished, not quite able to repress the sigh of relief that escaped him. He didn't find the same joy as Bilbo did when it came to telling his own adventures.  
  
"Not bad." Bilbo said. "You would have made a good story of it, if they hadn't kept on interrupting. I tried to make a few notes, but we shall have to go over it all again together sometime if I am to write it up. There are whole chapters of stuff before you ever got here!"  
  
Frodo smiled wearily.  
  
"Yes, it made quite a long tale. But the story still does not seem complete to me. I still want to know a good deal," He turned to the Istari. "Especially about Gandalf."  
  
Then Gandalf did speak at quite some length about his own search for answers and how they eventually lead him to Gondor's libraries and the discovery of Isildur's scroll. He disclosed all that had been written therein and of the test of fire.  
  
"Upon this very ring which you have here seen held aloft, round and unadorned, the letters that Isildur reported may still be read, if one has the strength of will to set the golden thing in the fire a while. That I have done, and this I have read:  
  
Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk  
  
Agh burzum-ishi kimpatul."  
  
At that moment a grey cloud passed over the sun, darkening the porch where they were assemble. Everyone felt a chill and trembled, the Elves clapped their hands over their ears.  
  
"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey." Elrond said in a low voice.  
  
Legolas cringed, clamping his teeth together. The last time he had heard the Black Speech was in Nouri (June) when Orcs had captured him and three of Smeagol's guards.  
  
Smeagol…  
  
When Gandalf had mentioned the creature earlier he had to quickly school his features to neutrality. But when Aragorn told of how he had despaired of ever finding Gollum and turned homeward only to come unexpectedly on the creature's trail and finally to the Dead Marshes where he captured Gollum, Legolas brows knit and his hands tightened on the chair's arms.  
  
: Ai, Estel. I am sorry…I need to tell you…tell you of our failure to keep him. :  
  
But Aragorn didn't hear his thoughts as he continued to speak.  
  
"…until he was tamed by lack of drink and food, driving him ever towards Mirkwood. I brought him there at last and gave him to the Elves…" The Ranger's eyes slid to Legolas and he smiled as he spoke. "For my part I hope never to look upon him again; but Gandalf came and endured long speech with him."  
  
Legolas could not in all honesty return the smile, but his lips twitched and Aragorn was satisfied and turned back to Gandalf who spoke now.  
  
"Know also, my friends that I learned more yet from Gollum. He was loathe to speak and his tale was unclear, but it is beyond all doubt that he went to Mordor, and there all that he knew was forced from him…"  
  
As the Istari continued to speak Legolas remembered how Smeagol would cry out in his sleep in fear and remembered pain. He remembered his own nightmares after his imprisonment and felt a great sympathy for the wretched creature tormented in Mordor.  
  
Aragorn was speaking again to the man of Gondor. Of Smeagol.  
  
"…Still I for one am glad that he is safely kept by the watchful Elves of Mirkwood." The Ranger turned his eyes once more to Legolas.  
  
Gonthalion muttered something beneath his breath and slid his eyes to his prince.  
  
"His malice is great." Aragorn continued. "And gives him great strength hardly to be believed in one so lean and withered. He could work much mischief still, if he were free."  
  
Legolas felt the breath squeeze from his lungs.  
  
: I must tell him. : He thought desperately, his eyes widening. : I need to tell them…now. Ai, if only we had known more of this! :  
  
"And I do not doubt that he was allowed to leave Mordor on some evil errand."  
  
Legolas suddenly pushed himself up, his eyes turned to Aragorn, filled with anguish.  
  
"Alas! Alas! The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told."  
  
All eyes turned toward him, but it was only the Ranger's and the Wizard's that he felt.  
  
"They are not good." He continued. "But only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company." He pause, his gaze touching Aragorn, then dropping to the ground, his eyes fastening onto a small pile of golden leaves on the stones. "Smeagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."  
  
Elu glanced in sympathy at his friend. He knew how hard this admission had been and how keenly he did not want to disappoint Dunadan and Mithrandir.  
  
"Escaped?" Aragorn stared over at him in dismay. "That is ill news indeed. We shall rue it bitterly, I fear. How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"  
  
The words hurt, but Legolas kept his shoulders back, his posture straight. He hoped that the pain he felt was hidden as he raised his eyes to his friend.  
  
"Not through lack of watchfulness, but perhaps through over- kindliness." He could see the faces of the six that had been with Smeagol that night. Lindir, who had befriended the creature; Cuil and Calenthar; Meren, Tanglinna, and Brethil. He closed his eyes briefly at the pain of loss that he still felt so deeply. Tavor glanced up at him and gently touched his hand. Brethil had been a dear friend to them both and the loss was grievous.  
  
"No bell, nin caun." [Be strong, my prince.] Gonthalion murmured, feeling resentful that such raw emotions should be touched on now.  
  
Elu rose to his knees and peered at Legolas, his own heart aching for his friend.  
  
"We fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings than we could wish." His eyes went from Aragorn to Mithrandir, begging for understanding. "We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much though we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."  
  
Suddenly Gloin snorted, his white forked beard bristling with indignation. He turned in his seat to glare at Mirkwood's prince.  
  
"You were less tender to me!' He growled, his eyes flashing. Beside him, Gimli grinned with satisfaction, his eyes on the Elf as well.  
  
Bilbo shook his white head, a rueful smile on his lips. Dwarves had very long memories and were very good at holding grudges.  
  
Legolas turned to glare at the Dwarves, his eyes including the son as well as the father.  
  
"Now come!" Gandalf interjected, allowing his surprise at Legolas news to be pushed aside for the moment. After all Wizards were never ruffled, even by unexpected tidings. "Pray do not interrupt, my good Gloin. That was a regrettable misunderstanding –"  
  
"Misunderstanding, indeed." The old Dwarf snorted, folding his arms across his ample chest.  
  
"Long set right." Gandalf said gruffly, with a glance at the two. "If all the grievances that stand between Elves and Dwarves are to be brought up here, we may as well abandon this Council."  
  
Gloin scowled and muttered, but then he rose and bowed. When he was seated again. Legolas drew a breath and continued at the nod from Gandalf.  
  
"In the days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods; and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb." The image of himself, Brethil and Lindir teaching Smeagol to climb Beleg Doron filled his mind. That had been a happier time, before he had known about Elu's fate in Dol Guldur. Though perhaps a better use of it could have been found than teaching Smeagol to climb. "Often we let him mount up to the highest branches until he felt the free wind; but we set a guard at the tree's foot. One day he refused to come down." Legolas could hear Lindir's song that he used to coax Smeagol down from the tree. "The guards had no mind to climb after him: he had learned the trick of clinging to boughs with his feet as well as his hands, so they sat by the tree far into the night." He paused swallowing. The handful that knew the story of that night in Mirkwood gazed sympathetically at him. And behind the bushes Elu slumped to the ground, his head in his hands. Sam gently lay a hand on his arm.  
  
"It was that very night of summer, yet moonless – and starless, that- that Orcs came upon us at unawares." He could hear the clash of weapons, the Orcs' guttural voices, his father's look of disgust as he cleansed black blood from his hands. "We drove them off after sometime; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over we found that Smeagol – Gollum – was gone and his guards were slain – "He drew a painful breath. : Ai, Brethil! : "Or taken." He paused only slightly, not letting his emotions get the better of him. "It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it before hand. How that was contrived we cannot guess; but Smeagol – Gollum – is cunning, and the spies of the Enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained. We have failed to capture Gollum." He said, looking once more to Aragorn. "We came on his trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep into the Forest, going south. But ere long it escaped our skill, and we dared not continue the hunt; for we were drawing night to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place." His eyes reflected his sorrow only too well. "We do not go that way."  
  
Aragorn smiled at him tenderly and nodded.  
  
Legolas felt a wave of relief rush though him. He had been afraid that Estel would be very displeased with their failure to keep Gollum. He returned the smile.  
  
"Well, well." Gandalf said, quietly. "He is gone. We have no time to seek for him again. He must do what he will. But he may play a part yet that neither he nor Sauron have foreseen."  
  
As Legolas sat down, he noticed the look of apprehension that crossed Frodo's face at this pronouncement. But he breathed a sigh of relief. He had told them. Gonthalion's eyes were shining with a fierce pride and he patted his prince's arm.  
  
"Well done, nin caun. Your father would be proud."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly at him and turned his attention to Mithrandir who was speaking of the unforeseen treachery of Saruman and his own imprisonment and rescue by Gwaihir the Windlord, swiftest of the Great Eagles. He spoke of Rohan and the king there who would not heed his warnings, but bade him take a horse and be gone. And gone he was to Hobbiton in search of Frodo. Then to Buckland and Bree following the Hobbits' trail. At last to Weathertop where he had been besieged by Black Riders in the old Ring of Amon Sul. He had arrived at Rivendell only three days before the Hobbits.  
  
"Well, the Tale is now told, from first to last. Here we all are," His blue eyes swept about the porch taking them all in. "And here is the Ring. But we have not yet come any nearer to our purpose. What shall we do with it?"  
  
  
  
While the fate of the Ring was being decided on the porch at one end of Rivendell, a small child was hastily preparing to take his own fate in hand.  
  
Jessolothrad threw some clothes into a pack, along with a water bottle, some cloth wrapped bread, and cheese. He wrapped the little horse that Elu had given him carefully in the silk and tucked it gently between the clothing. He fastened the pack and checked the harp, which was safely stowed in its case by the door.  
  
He glanced about the room that had been their home for so long to make certain that he had forgotten anything that he would need for the journey. His eyes fell on the neatly written letter to his father. Tears burned in his eyes and he turned away, rubbing an impatient hand over them. He grabbed up his pack and harp and hurried from the room before his resolve crumbled. He checked the hall to make certain that no one was about. He moved silently down the hall and headed for the stables. He knew that many of the visitors to Rivendell were at Lord Elrond's Council and there was hardly anyone about. And those he avoided easily.  
  
The scent of horses reached his nose and he smiled. He loved the way they smelled. Lailaith placed her head over the stall door and whinnied happily when she saw him. Jess' smile widened and he stroked her forehead, motioning with his other hand.  
  
He lay the pack and harp case on the floor and let Lailaith out of her stall. He stroked her humming softly. Then he slung the pack and case onto his back and mounted.  
  
Faron, his father's horse watched, snorting softly. Jess gazed sadly at him and waved, more tears threatening in his eyes. He gently kicked Lailaith's sides and they trotted out of the stable, heading east. 


	18. Chapter 18

Riley – Hi hi! I'm glad that you enjoyed this fiction and I know my summaries really stink. I think I've even said that in my summaries. I know they need work, but my mind seems to freeze up when I have to write two little sentences to encompass something that I haven't planned out to the end. I'm glad that you are enjoying the ride. Happy to have you one board!  
  
Nancing Elf – Wouldn't it be great to sit at Elrond's feet and listen to his tales all day long?!!! No, you didn't miss anything. Jess' decision was rather abrupt and it was indeed misguided. Poor kid!  
  
LOTR lover – You humble me. Thank you for the review. Glad you like my meshing of the Master's great story and my own. Instead of all these Orc stories I had wanted to write the Gollum in Mirkwood story. Who wants to write about Orcs after all. But this way I got to do both. And about Jess…well… you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Horus – I'm glad that you liked my take on the Council, nin mellon. And poor little misguided Jess may be in for more than he bargained for!  
  
Ayod - You ate my son, indeed! You slay me, nin mell! I may have to use that somewhere now! Watch for it!  
  
Lakergurl13 – Hi hi! I'm glad you like my normal person Orc. I also want to thank you for reading and reviewing my other fics! And I do indeed know that Uruk-Hai and Orcs are two separate entities! Everyone should know that, but I think you are right that some don't. I guess they figure Orcs is Orcs and who cares. Well, some of us do! And you were right. I typoed in chapter 8 using Brethil's name instead of Tavor's. Thank you!!! I will change that!  
  
Ranger – I never thought much about Legolas telling the Council about what happened the night Gollum escaped until I wrote my own AU of it. Then I saw it in a different light. It is nice that Tolkien leaves us some room to play in. I think that you are right about Gandalf being the only one who could use the Black Speech in Rivendell and get off with a very mild reprimand. That struck me, too. I hope you like the part in this with Nirnaeth.  
  
JastaElf – I'm afraid that I left this one hanging, too. I ran out of steam and nothing was making any sense so I halted the chapter. You ever get that way?? Elu's gift of carving presented itself when I was thinking about the Black Arrow and how he had carved it. So something good and constructive can come of something bad. Di d that make sense? My brain is mush right now. Sorry.  
  
Katharine the Great – I know you will reach this point at some time and when you get here I hope you will have changed your mind about that JERK ELF! He is one rude dude, but he is a hurting dude, too. Also, shovels and red hankies seem to abound in this fic!  
  
Karina – Jess' decision to leave will affect them all, I fear. I'm glad that everyone liked my take on the Council. It's hard to rewrite something already written so well by the Master. And don't worry about Aragorn's reaction. He's a pretty cool guy!  
  
  
  
Author Note *Sorry for the brevity of this chapter. Next one will have some action I promise. I wrote the part with Nirnaeth last (even though it is now the first part) and had to stop there, so that is all there is for this one. Wanted to leave him in his present mood for one chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nirnaeth had gone for a walk just before dawn, needing to spend some time alone. He had known that Jess would be very upset with him for leaving during the song, but he could not stay and listen to his son play a song with the Orc. And not when the words of that song spoke to him. He should have guessed that it was beast that his son was planning a song with, but he had deliberately blinded himself to this, hoping that he was mistaken. Better the Dwarf then the Orc. The child's silent tears had hurt, oh, so very much and he found himself regretting his decision. Then Jess had gone to bed refusing to speak with him about it.  
  
: How can he forgive me, : He wondered. : When I cannot forgive myself. :  
  
As he walked down the path shaded with brilliant trees, their colors subdued in the predawn light he found himself wondering how he had accepted the Dwarf Eikenstan. He hadn't like the Dwarf when he had first arrived in Imladris and he didn't know how he had come to change his mind in regards to him. Could he possible learn to accept the Orc as he had the Dwarf? No, he told himself angrily. He could never accept any Orc. Not even one who sang.  
  
"Born in darkness, bred in hate;  
  
A life without hope beneath the stars  
  
Ruled by violence, death and torment;  
  
How do I still the cry of my heart?"  
  
How could those words, written by an abomination, touch him so? Why did they still live within his head?  
  
"To rise to the dawn  
  
To feel the warmth of the sun  
  
Life begins anew.  
  
The time of awakening has come  
  
Follow the strength within you."  
  
He had heard no more. Anger and unexpected confusion welled within him and he had fled, tears coursing down his thin cheeks. He had run into the darkness, into the night, his soul rising in anguish at the pain that assailed him. How long he continued to flee he knew not, he ran heedlessly away, trying to escape the pain the words had brought to him.  
  
The same feeling welled in him now. He felt ragged sobs tear through him and he ducked into a small private garden walled with tall yews and hemlocks. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands.  
  
"Medlin, nin meleth. [my love] I miss you so!" He cried out, his face lifting to the lightening sky. "I have failed you. I have failed our sons… I have failed Jessolothrad. Oh, my Jess. Tell me, Medlin! Tell me how to live with this emptiness and pain! Help me! Help me!"  
  
But the only words that echoed in his tormented mind were the words sung by the Orc.  
  
"Life begins anew.  
  
The time of awakening has come.  
  
Follow the strength within you."  
  
: I have no strength. : He thought bitterly. : I have no strength left. The Orcs stole that from me as they stole everything else. I have no strength. :  
  
He found himself thinking of Jess then and how the boy's resilience amazed him. He knew that the child did on occasion suffer from nightmares of their ordeal, but usually he was so happy and so…strong.  
  
: He is strong. He is stronger than I am. : Nirnaeth trembled and closed his eyes. : I need to find my strength again. I have been robbed of it long enough. Jessolothrad needs his father back. Not this broken thing that I have been for far too long. My anger is not strength. It is a weakness. I must find my strength again. For my child. And for myself. :  
  
He sat back drawing a deep steadying breath. He gazed at the clear sky the darkness bleeding away, allowing its splendor to fill him. The stars were disappearing slowly, but he knew that they were always there, shining even when he could not see them.  
  
"Thank you for their beauty, Elbereth." He whispered, smiling slightly. He sat quietly, allowing his mind to fill with the thoughts of his son and the love that he held for him. He recalled the way the fair hair smelled sweetly of flowers and how the bright eyes shone and sparkled like sun warmed emeralds. He remembered the day he had been born and the day he took his first tottering steps; the first song that he had learned to sing in a high childish voice. With these memories came others – unbidden - of his lost ones: Medlin with a wreath of pale roses on her head laughing as she danced in the sunlight; of Hithlan, his silvery eyes alight with delight as he rode beneath the golden trees of Lorien, his fingers stretched to the branches overhead; of Ninniach so quiet and serious, yet taking joy with all that he found about him. As these images filled his mind, he found that the pain he had held so tightly was not so great any more. He allowed a few more tentative memories through. Here was his strength: in his memory – in his love: in the things he still held in his heart. He swallowed, hearing once more the words of the song, no longer so hated.  
  
"Life begins anew  
  
The time of awakening has come.  
  
Follow the strength within you."  
  
He raised his arms to the dawn, to the warmth of the rising sun, and felt the strength that had eluded him fill him once more. He could be strong now. He would be strong now. Life was beginning anew this morning. He had awakened. He would follow the strength that resided within.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elu stood with Aragorn and the Mirkwood Elves after the Council meeting was finally ended. There had been talk of many more things, but ultimately Frodo, his blue eyes haunted, had volunteered to take the Ring to Mordor to be thrown into the fire whence it was forged. And of course it came as no surprise when Sam jumped up and out of the bushes.  
  
"But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" He had cried at Elrond, his eyes imploring, darting from Elrond to Frodo who was smiling gently at him. Though it was Frodo's eyes, weighed down with the immensity of what he would undertake, that tore at Sam's soul.  
  
"No, indeed." The Elf Lord smiled down at him in amused affection. "You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separated you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
Sam's face flushed as many pairs of eyes fixed on him. He hurried to sit on the ground by Frodo's feet.  
  
"A nice pickle we've landed ourselves in, Mr. Frodo.'  
  
Elu felt a moment of panic. He glanced at Legolas who was sitting quietly, looking impassive, a slight smile on his lips as he gazed at Sam and Frodo. Surely they wouldn't send him on this journey to Mordor. The Orc's gaze moved from his friend to Lord Elrond. They wouldn't, would they? But nothing else was said about who was to accompany the two Hobbits on their perilous journey.  
  
But even standing here next to him while he spoke to Dunadan – Isildur's heir! - He found his worried thoughts coming back.  
  
: They won't send him. Why would they? :  
  
He forced himself to calmness and listened as the two conversed quietly.  
  
"I am sorry that I hadn't spoken to you earlier, Estel. I knew that you would be upset by the news."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and gripped Legolas' arm.  
  
"Don't fret, Legolas. I am glad to know about this and I do not like what may befall because of it, but I know that it could not be helped." He smiled wryly. "It was almost worth it to see the look on Gandalf's face. There is not much that surprises him, but this did."  
  
Legolas frowned. He had not wanted to upset Mithrandir either.  
  
There were footsteps behind them and they turned to see the man of Gondor approaching. His eyes were on Aragorn, but took in the Elves and then moved to the Orc. He halted, his blue-grey eyes widening with shock. His mouth fell open and he reached for his sword, which did not hang at his side.  
  
"An Orc!" He gasped, turning his eyes to the others. Why weren't they attacking it? And then a thought crept slowly in. Why wasn't it attacking them?  
  
Aragorn smiled lazily at Legolas and Elu. Then he gently touched Boromir's tense arm, still angled to pull a sword from its sheath.  
  
"Peace, Boromir. This is not an enemy."  
  
"It is an Orc." He said, staring at it intently, noting with horror the blue eyes. "Isn't it?"  
  
Elu gaped at him. He looked so familiar that it was bothering him that he could not remember where he had seen him.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn answered, his lips twitching with amusement. "He is an Orc. His name is Elu Heneb and he lives in Mirkwood."  
  
"Mirkwood?" The man's eyes passed slowly over the pale haired Elves. "Mirkwood?" Across the Misty Mountains. His eyes widened even more. "You!" He hissed, his gaze returning to the Orc. "I saw you in the Misty Mountains. You spoke to me. You were going to kill me!" His eyes flashed angrily as he remembered the strange encounter. Perhaps it had not been a dream after all.  
  
Elu flushed and hung his head. So that was where he had seen the man before. Gonthalion squeezed his arm encouragingly and Tavor was slightly surprised to see a somewhat wicked gleam in the older Elf's grey eyes.  
  
"But he didn't kill you, did he." Aragorn said, flashing a look at Legolas, his eyes saying quite clearly: "Just what else haven't you told me!"  
  
"No." Boromir admitted, running a hand through his hair, looking not unlike Aragorn when he did it. "It was very strange indeed." His eyes raked up and down the Orc, not certain what to make of it. "He spoke to me. He said that I was lucky that Legolas someone was nearby and –" His eyes traveled to the four Elves. One of them must be Legolas, probably the one who looked discomfited. "You are Legolas?" When the Elf's fair cheeks were touched with pink and he nodded, Boromir felt a smugness fill him. He had guessed rightly. "He said that you had saved me." He shook his head in bewilderment. He looked back at the Orc, and was amazed to see it looking very embarrassed and ashamed. "What devilry is this?"  
  
Aragorn laughed shortly.  
  
"Not devilry, Boromir. I don't know what it is precisely myself, but it is not devilry."  
  
"I am sorry, Man of Gondor." Elu said, raising his eyes to meet Boromir's. "I would not truly wish to kill you, but it was Legolas Elvellon's singing that stopped me." He looked hopefully at the man hoping that these words would clear up the misunderstanding.  
  
"His singing?" Boromir did remember the voice singing just as the Orc had nearly split him in two. He shook his head. Perhaps it was best to think it was a dream after all. The reality was beyond his comprehension. "Oh…thank you, Legolas Elvellon…for saving me." His voice was filled with utter bewilderment and perturbation.  
  
Just then someone else approached, the footsteps heavy. It was Eikenstan and Gimli. The Dwarf's bearded face was filled with worry.  
  
"There you are." He said, his eyes taking them all in. "I need your help."  
  
"What is it, Eikenstan?" Aragorn signed, speaking the words for the others' benefit.  
  
The Dwarf's eyes filled with sudden tears. Gimli stepped forward.  
  
"It's the child." He said gruffly, glaring up at them. "He's run away." 


	19. Chapter 19

alliwantisanelfforchristmas – I'll send you another red hanky anytime you need one! And no, Elu has not read Tolkien's books yet. I think that would upset him prematurely, though he is suspicious. I did stick with the book on the council. I love the books and have for 24 years. I loved the movie, too. Btw was your husband at all apprehensive before he saw the movie as to how it would turn out. I was. But I so loved it!! I think its sweet "love at first sight, with both of them". And I am glad that your hubby made you read the books to find out what happened! Go Hubby Go!! My hubby read the books in college and not since then. But he did go with us to the movie (only once, but hey, that's okay) and he has started reading my stories. So I am happy. And sorry, Jess doesn't make it home safe in this chapter. (holds out a red hanky with an apologetic look)  
  
JastaElf – Oh, dear! Another cliffie in this one, too!! The end of the story is in sight and I will squeeze them in when I can! Stars shine on you and you band of Orc Slayers, nin mellon!!  
  
Karina – Nirnaeth is on the Healing track at last. I'm glad that you liked Boromir and Elu's second meeting. I enjoyed writing it. And yes, Elu is going to feel quite lost when Legolas is chosen for the quest. And Thranduil – oh boy! I would not want to be the one to tell him!!  
  
Nancing Elf – Nirnaeth is coming around and won't (hopefully) be making the same mistakes as before. Yes, grab the hankies. Poor Orc's gonna loose it!  
  
Ayod – Boring-dude, huh? I did like your little jest right much! And oh goddess – there's another cliffie at the end of this one too!! (author laughs sadistically)  
  
Horus – I hope your days have been better, nin mellon!! The stars are still shining!  
  
Ranger – I'm glad everyone sees Nirnaeth in a better light now. It's hard to warm up to rude people, but sometimes rudeness masks pain and insecurity. I'm glad you also liked Boromir and Elu's reunion. You are right about Boromir – good or bad; black or white. Faramir sees things much more clearly because he is more open minded. I think your factory to mass-produce red hankies is a brilliant idea! You'll be rich beyond your wildest imagining, nin mellon! Just let me buy the first one!  
  
Lakergurl13 – Yep, poor Nirnaeth hasn't had an easy time and it's hard to admit when you need to change your attitude about things!  
  
Anorithil – hi hi! Wow is a great word! I use it a lot myself. That was a great review!!  
  
Ziggy hi hi! Love your name!! I'm glad that you found my stories worthy of your rainy weekend! And Elu is definitely not going to be a happy camper when Legolas leaves with "his Ranger". That's cool that you remember that line!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessolothrad rode quite happily for sometime, the excitement of what he viewed as his big adventure filling him. He was certain that this was the right thing to do and any doubts he harbored were easily ignored. Lailaith trotted beneath him, tossing her head in the morning sunlight. He knew that his father would be upset at his departure and would surely come after him, but that was all part of the plan. Perhaps if he could meet the Elves of Mirkwood, for that was indeed where he was going, then maybe he would begin to change his attitude toward Elu and the other Elves as well. They lived with danger everyday and Jess knew that they must not confine their children as he himself was confined. Prince Legolas - though so much older than he - was still considered a young Elf, and he had been allowed on a journey through the Misty Mountains to come here. Perhaps if Jess could make that same journey – in reverse - from Imladris to Gladaran Thamas then his father would realize that he didn't need to be so cosseted and protected all of the time. He wove happy imaginings as he rode toward the High Pass through the Misty Mountains. He wondered if he would meet any Beornings on the Pass. He knew that it was they who kept it opened and free of Orcs for travelers. He was delighted with himself and filled with the high excitement of adventure. He was not as wary as he should have been. The Beornings had routed a small group of Orcs that had come from Mirkwood a few days hence. They had fled before the descendants of the Edain and hidden themselves in one of the many tunnels that riddled the mountains. They were angry and watchful. And Jessolothrad was an Elf…and alone.  
  
  
  
Nin muin Adar, [my dear Father] the letter began. At those first three words Nirnaeth felt his heart plummet.  
  
: No, nin Ion! [my Son] No! :  
  
And as he read further, he felt all his strength and hope, so hard won, slowly draining from him.  
  
Jess was gone. Gone to Mirkwood through the Mountains.  
  
Nirnaeth's heart was pounding so hard that it hurt and his breath labored in his lungs. This could not be happening. He stared at the words written on the page, but they had become a meaningless blur.  
  
: No, Jess. No. :  
  
He stood trembling, his entire body shaking with fear. Then he shuddered drawing deep breaths into himself. He had to go after him, before it was too late. He turned and hurried from the room, the letter dropping to the floor.  
  
It was there that Eikenstan found it.  
  
  
  
Gimli stood with his hands folded across his chest, his lower lip thrust out. What was taking them so long? The child would be in the Mountains, his father at least an hour behind maybe more. And they - even farther behind. His hand moved to rest on the head of his axe. The others had all fetched their weapons and were making ready to ride after the two Elves.  
  
Lord Elrond had been stunned and distressed at this turn of events and gladly equipped the searchers with extra arrows and anything else he deemed they might need. He had given Elu several packets of herbs that he hoped they wouldn't need to use.  
  
Gimli glared up at the others.  
  
"Are we finally ready to set out?" He asked gruffly. "It is a long trek to the mountains."  
  
"Trek? Nay, Gimli." Aragorn shook his head, leading them toward the stables. "We could never hope to catch them on foot. We ride after them. As swiftly as we can."  
  
"Ride!" The Dwarf bellowed, his cheeks ruddy. "I have never ridden a horse in my life and I have no intention of starting now. My feet serve me best. If the good Mahal had meant for Dwarves to travel thus then he would have given us four legs, a mane and tail ourselves."  
  
Elu felt a smile tug at his lips, even though his heart ached at the thought of young Jess alone in the Misty Mountains. He recalled when he had wanted to use his own feet over those of a horse to come here.  
  
"Then stay here, Master Dwarf." Legolas countered. "We will not be hindered by your foolish stubbornness."  
  
Elu raised one eyebrow. Legolas definitely knew what stubbornness was, having quite enough of his own. Aragorn sighed and held up one hand as the Dwarf, chest puffed out indignantly, glared at the Elf whose eyes were daring him to say anything in response.  
  
"Peace. We must leave now. On horses."  
  
"Do not worry, Gimli." Eikenstan said, laying a hand on the other's arm. "It isn't that difficult. I have managed to master it myself. I even have my own pony, Narroch, a sturdy little animal truly."  
  
"Come we are wasting time." Legolas said.  
  
"You may ride with me, Gimli." Boromir said quietly.  
  
Aragorn smiled over at the man of Gondor in thanks. He had been surprised when he had volunteered to accompany them to find Nirnaeth and Jessolothrad. He found himself liking the rather abrupt man from the White City. But if the errand hadn't been so urgent he would have forced the Dwarf to ride with Legolas. Perhaps they could both learn something from the experience.  
  
Gimli bowed to Boromir and glared once more at Legolas. They headed to the stables where their horses were waiting.  
  
  
  
His father had overtaken Jess, whom had been traveling at a rather leisurely pace, just before twilight. Nirnaeth had nearly wept with joy at the sight of his son not far ahead. He knew not to call out to him, for though the High Pass was guarded there was still a chance that Orcs still dwelt in the tunnels. And Nirnaeth was very cautious as he spurred Faron forward to catch up to his son.  
  
Jessolothrad heard the clatter of hooves on stone behind him and spun about to see his father. He smiled broadly and turned Lailaith back. His plan was working. Now they could travel to Mirkwood together.  
  
Nirnaeth leapt from Faron's back and had his son in his arms, holding him fiercely against his chest.  
  
"Oh, Jess. What were you thinking!" He whispered into his child's hair.  
  
Jess pulled back, grinning widely, his hands flying.  
  
Nirnaeth watched the graceful motions, shaking his head, so relieved that Jess was well.  
  
"I know, Jess." He said, placing one hand over his son's to still them. "I know. If you wish to travel to Mirkwood we will. But together. And not tonight. I know…I know that I have not been a good father to you since…since what befell us. But I will try to change, nin ion. [my son] There are many things that I wish to do over, but cannot. But there are some things that I can change and I will, starting tonight. When we return to Imladris I want you and …Elu to sing your song for me."  
  
Jess stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. Suddenly tears flowed down his cheeks and he threw his arms about his father's neck. Nirnaeth held the slender body close, burying his face against one slim shoulder, shoulders that had once had to bear so much. Things would change. Life would be different from this moment on.  
  
  
  
Peering from the tunnel, Lumbule could not believe his luck. He had been angered at being routed by the Beornings and led his group of Orcs here near the western edge the Misty Mountains before the Orc haters finally lost them. They hid in this stinking narrow tunnel to await their chance to flee back to Mirkwood. He had been told to follow the Orc Egla Ash and slaughter him. Lumbule had been there that night when Egla Ash had shown his true colors, helping to free the Elves. And Lumbule was one of the few to escape the wrath of Thranduil's Elves that night. There would be no more mercy for the blue-eyed Orc this time. They should have killed him back when he was taken to Dol Guldur those many years before. Even the torments inflicted on him during his time there had been unable to erase the vileness that made him a disgrace and an abomination to them. He had learned that Egla Ash had traveled with some of the Mirkwood Elves to the Misty Mountains. So Lumbule and his followers had tracked them, not counting on the wrath of the Beornings. Now they sat brooding.  
  
How to explain this latest failure? Lumbule knew that his head would roll for this. Too many failures. And all the fault of that blue-eyed Orc who thought he was an Elf.  
  
"There are two Elves not far from here."  
  
Lumbule looked up to see the eager face of Ashai, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What are you speaking of?"  
  
"Two Elves, Lumbule. Alone. And no Beornings about."  
  
Lumbule studied the face before him. Ashai was nodding and bobbing up and down slightly with excitement. An ugly grin spread over the Orc's face. Perhaps they had managed to find what they sought after all.  
  
"Let's go, boys!" He called. The air of the tunnel was filled with harsh cries of wicked glee.  
  
  
  
Nirnaeth blamed himself for what happened next. For just a time his guard had been let down and that was when the ten Orcs had attacked. Not a large band, no, but enough to overpower two Elves, one no more than a child.  
  
He heard the twang of a bowstring too late. The arrow, black feathered and thick, slammed into his shoulder knocking him from his horse. His head struck the rocky ground, stunning him momentarily. When his vision cleared it was to see Orcs standing over him, mouths pulled into evil leers.  
  
: No! Not again! :  
  
The Orcs pulled him to his feet and he saw Jess. Another Orc had the child in a strangle hold, the green eyes so filled fright that Nirnaeth yanked away from his captors trying futilely to reach his son. But the Orcs were on him before he had managed to go three steps.  
  
"No, no, Elf. " Lumbule said, wagging a finger in Nirnaeth's face. "I don't think so."  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
Lumbule stared into the enraged pale face. And he laughed.  
  
"Not yet. We have some questions to ask you. But first we are going to have some fun."  
  
  
  
"Something is coming."  
  
Aragorn reined Lagormir to a halt and leaned forward listening intently. Yes, Legolas was right. Something was coming towards them at a run. A moment later two horses clattered into view. Eikenstan gasped.  
  
"Those are Jess' and Nirnaeth's horses! Oh no." He moaned, a great fear gripping at his heart.  
  
Faron and Lailaith whickered as they pounded up to the other riders.  
  
"They can't be far ahead. The horses aren't lathered or winded." Aragorn said taking in the horses' appearances. "We had better go quietly." He slid to the ground and began to lope ahead. The others followed on foot without a word. Gimli rubbed his aching posterior, but said nothing. He would never get on a horse again, by Mahal!  
  
They hadn't gone far when they heard cries of pain. Legolas' eyes widened and looked at Elu. They gazed for a long moment at one another and ran faster.  
  
The Orcs had escaped the High Pass with their prisoners and run for a time until they came to a clearing ringed with evergreens. They didn't want the Beornings on them again.  
  
Nirnaeth was slumped between two of the Orcs, blood flowing down his fair face. Jess, as yet untouched was struggling in the grasp of two other Orcs, their fingers digging into his soft flesh, bruising his arms. Two other Orcs were pummeling the older Elf, their faces alight with unholy delight.  
  
Aragorn glanced at the others. He then turned to Legolas who nodded and notched his bow. At Aragorn's signal, Legolas crept forward silently to assess the situation, his face filled with grim determination. The others would wait for his signal before joining him. Mirkwood's prince moved through the trees, nothing more than a shadow in the darkening night. He slid behind a towering spruce tree and peered into the clearing. Six Orcs. This would be easy. He could take out the one who held Jess and then the two that grasped Nirnaeth between them. As he drew a breath to signal the others, he felt something sharp touch his cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
He froze, fear and anger at himself racing though him. Three Orcs had bows leveled at him, one with an arrow just grazing his face. An Orc stepped in front of him, its yellow eyes gazing at him intently. He saw the eyes widen with surprise then narrow as it laughed quietly.  
  
"Well, well. Who do we have here. Blue Eyes' Elf. What a surprise."  
  
Legolas couldn't entirely suppress the shudder that went through his body. He recognized that voice.  
  
"So where is he, Legolas Greenleaf? Where is Egla Ash? If you are here, then I know that he is not far away. Well, now boys. The party is about to begin."  
  
  
  
"He should have signaled by now. Or come back." Aragorn muttered, his fingers moving restlessly on his sword's hilt.  
  
Boromir felt a twinge of worry himself, and he glanced at the Orc.  
  
: Faramir would never believe me if I told him of this. : He thought wryly.  
  
The Orc's blue eyes were on the Ranger, worry filling them.  
  
"He's probably just lost." Gimli said, scowling. He tried very hard not to let his own concern show.  
  
Aragorn looked at the others then shook his head.  
  
"He's in trouble. Let's go."  
  
They moved into the trees, weapons ready. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ayod – Just wait, nin mell! Major Orc bashing ahead! Quite literally in one case!! I can hear you screaming now when you get to the end! (great wicked grin!!) btw good luck on your finals!  
  
Nancing Elf - Definitely kicking Orc *ss now! And no I haven't read Jocelyn's "A Nudge Out the Door". (TreeHugger adds the name to the ever- growing list of MUST READS!) And I have two words for Nirnaeth and Jess "Never again."  
  
Shinigamio – You think the last cliffie was bad?? Just you wait, nin mellon! Just you wait!! You may want to have a shovel handy!  
  
Karina – No character deaths? Hmmmm…You'll be much more impatient for the next chapter I think, My Most Excellent Friend!!  
  
evyllen - Chap. 18 – I think I too will need to remind myself when I reread portions of the books that -no, Tolkien didn't write that, you did, or (add authors of ffnet's name) did. Pretty bizarre business all around! I'm starting to feel sorry for your cat! Though I am glad that you enjoyed that lovely sad scene and the song. So you're a Legolas. That's very cool! Way to go, evyllen!  
  
Ranger – I am warning you now, nin mellon. I had one last cliffie for this fic and - well – you'll see. I think I do write for radio soap operas or movie serials! That is what it feels like sometimes. I guess that you have gotten over your fear of flying and Gimli will have to get over his fear of riding a horse! After all Aragorn wants to see him and the Elf ride together!  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas - Thank you for my 200th review!! I am quite amazed by everyone's response to this story of mine. Wow. So you saw the movie 22 times?!! And your hubby went with you 7 of those times?!! Now I am jealous!! That date thing is really nice. Our kids usually accompany us wherever we go. And yes, you did sound like a certain Elvish princess that owns a shovel! You may certainly join the Red Hanky Brigade! Ranger will be opening a Red Hanky factory in Imladris I believe and I'm sure that he will give us a good deal! About the shovels – well – you'll see my note at the bottom of this chapter. I hope you computer is feeling better. They can be quite troublesome! And Yes! You remembered Lumbule. He was in "Whisper of Things to Come". I panicked momentarily after I posted the last chapter because I was afraid that I had maybe killed him somewhere along the way. But I hadn't. Whew! I think that Leggy and Elu will come to your house to pout and – uh – grab shovels. (TreeHugger hides under the computer desk)  
  
Lakergurl13 – Cliffhanger alert ahead! This one has some pretty good action in it too, even if I do say so myself. But warning – BIG Cliffie ahead!!  
  
Irena – I don't mind waiting for your chapters. They are so wonderful and exciting and thrilling that they are worth any wait. And again I am glad that you are better! So I am not the only one that has trouble with Author Alert. It's irked me a few times! Well, you loved and hated all the right parts. Just be prepared to sit on the edge of your seat a little longer, nin mellon!  
  
  
  
Nirnaeth looked up as the other Orcs returned, and he couldn't quite stop his gasp of surprise when he saw that Mirkwood's prince was with them. His wrists were tied and one cheek was bleeding. The blue eyes were narrowed in anger and glittered darkly.  
  
Jess surged forward, nearly escaping from his surprised captor, but all it earned him was a sharp cuff on the back of the head.  
  
Lumbule gazed in satisfaction at his captives. Soon that traitor abomination would be here and all would be well. He yanked his newest prisoner into the center of the clearing.  
  
"The Forsaken One is coming." He told them with a grin. "Egla Ash is coming to us." He patted Legolas' cheek enjoying the surge of wrath that filled the Elf's eyes.  
  
: Egla Ash? : They were indeed after his friend. He wished he could think of some way to warn him, but he feared he would endanger the others if he tried.  
  
The Orcs laughed and eyed one another. Blue Eyes was coming to them.  
  
"Shouldn't one of us wait for him?"  
  
Lumbule shook his head.  
  
"No. He'll get here. He won't leave his friend."  
  
It was all Legolas could do to keep from yanking away from his captor and diving for his bow placed so enticingly near, as the Orc behind him ran a hand down his hair. But he knew the others were coming. So he forced his body to relax. He could wait and when the time was right he would act. He managed to glance back at Nirnaeth and Jessolothrad and free his hair as well. The older Elf was staring at him in amazement and hope. He realized that help was coming. Then great anger and the need for revenge sparkled in the green eyes. But Jess looked frightened and it was with an effort that he calmed himself. The two adult Elves seemed unworried by their predicament so he must try. He drew a deep breath. Someone that the Orcs wanted was coming. He wondered who that was. He didn't know anyone called the Egla Ash. He just hoped that whoever it was, was not alone.  
  
  
  
Aragorn led his small group quietly forward. He wondered what had happened. The Beornings guarded the High Pass, but he knew that Orcs still inhabited the regions beneath the Misty Mountains. And that was what he feared when Legolas didn't return. He glanced at Elu. What would happen when he encountered his own kind again? He knew the Orc was a friend, but what if those Black Thoughts came on him now? The Ranger's eyes narrowed. If they did Elu would be the first to die. He regretted that decision, but if it became necessary he could – and would – do it. He fervently hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
It was suddenly very quiet. : So, : he thought grimly. : They know. : Now he was certain that it was Orcs. He turned to the others and noted with satisfaction that they seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Gimli and Eikenstan held their throwing axes lightly, ready to hurl them at a moment's notice, their eyes filled with stern determination. Boromir's sword was in his hand. Aragorn didn't doubt that the Man was ready. Riding for one hundred days must have been very taxing to a man used to action and the physical rigors of battle. He fancied that he saw a glint of anticipation in Gondor's Captain-General's eyes. Elu's face was taut with worry, but the Ranger saw anger flickering like a low flame in the blue depths as well.  
  
Aragorn felt a smile tugging at his lips. If indeed it was Orcs, they didn't stand a chance. He flashed a grin at his small company of comrades as he notched an arrow. Boromir's return smile was immediate. He did look forward to this battle. The Dwarves grim visages allowed tight smiles to shine through. Elu bared his fangs in a feral grimace that was part smile and part snarl.  
  
But then a shrill voice rent the still air.  
  
"Forsaken One! I have your friend. Show yourself or he dies."  
  
Elu's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in rage. He recognized that hated voice: Lumbule, his despised former companion beneath Emyn Mor Esgal and then captor who lead him to Dol Guldur. Anger such as he had never felt boiled in him. His hand tightened on his bow. When Aragorn motioned them forward, Elu halted him.  
  
"Not yet, Dunadan. I need to face him. Alone."  
  
"Elu – "  
  
"Please. I must do this. Do not reveal yourselves yet. I must do this." He repeated, his eyes boring into the Ranger's.  
  
Aragorn stared at him, brows furrowed in consternation.  
  
"It is not just your life that is at stake." He hissed.  
  
"I know that, Dunadan. Only too well. Signal me when you have come. I do not know how many there are, but Lumbule is mine. Give me that, Dunadan. Please."  
  
Aragorn saw the myriad emotions flickering in the blue depths. He nodded reluctantly, hoping that he would not regret this decision.  
  
Elu curtly nodded his thanks and the others watched as he reached into his quiver and drew out an arrow. Its length was long and black, ebony feathers glistened in the muted light of early evening. The Orc ran his hand down its smooth shaft, caressing the name carved there: Legolas Greenleaf. Then he held it aloft, even the blessed Valar must see it.  
  
"Guide it this night, Elbereth Gilthoniel. Guide this arrow as it flies one last time." Then he set it against the string of his bow and moved through the trees.  
  
"What is he doing?" Eikenstan hissed, afraid to guess what was happening.  
  
Aragorn sighed and signed to him everything that had transpired in those fraught moments.  
  
"May Mahal guide it as well." The Dwarf breathed quietly, shaking his head.  
  
The Black Arrow would indeed fly one last time this night.  
  
  
  
Elu made certain that he made as much noise as possible as he approached the clearing in the trees. He wanted Lumbule to know he was coming. He knew the Orc wouldn't slay him outright. No, Orcs were sadistic and cruel. He wouldn't want it to end too quickly.  
  
"Your time with the Elves hasn't silenced your footfalls any, Forsaken One."  
  
Elu positioned himself momentarily so he could see where the Elves were. Nirnaeth was on his knees behind and to the left of Lumbule who held Legolas tightly, a knife at the Elf's throat. Even though Legolas appeared calm, Elu could see the fury smoldering in his eyes. Legolas saw him as well. He blinked slowly to acknowledge his presence. Elu's eyes move last to Jess, the child was terrified though he struggled to hide it. A new surge of anger swept through the Orc. But this anger was controlled. He would choose when to release it. He stepped into the clearing.  
  
Lumbule smiled, moving the knife against Legolas' throat. A small line of blood appeared and trickled down onto his collar. The hands tied with black rope tightened into fists, the lips tightening into a thin line.  
  
Elu had noted the position of the other Orcs as well, they had their arrows trained on Legolas. He noted that the Elf's bow lay a few feet from his friend.  
  
"It is a long time since I last saw you, Forsaken One." Lumbule grinned. "But I have thought of you often. It would appear you do not know who you are. Are you an Orc or are you an Elf?" He laughed, looking to see if the others were enjoying his jests. The others laughed, things were going so well for them.  
  
"I have been sent to slay you, Forsaken One. You cannot be allowed to live. They should have killed you in Dol Guldur. I heard you singing in there. You are a disgrace, Egla Ash. Singing like an Elf." He jerked on Legolas' hair. "Soon your friends here will be singing in the dark of Dol Guldur."  
  
Elu paled, but he allowed his anger to burn more brightly, his resolve strengthening. He saw the flicker of anguish in Legolas' eyes when Lumbule mentioned Elu's time in Dol Guldur. : We do not look back, Legolas Elvellon. : he thought. :The past is passed. :  
  
Suddenly Lumbule's face contorted with anger and disgust.  
  
"You are not an Elf!" He shrieked. "And I can't believe that you think you are. You are an Orc! An Orc, fool! Like them!" He gestured toward the others who were staring at him, surprised by his outburst. "Like me!"  
  
A low whistle sounded from the trees and Elu knew that the others were there. Other quiet whistles, perfect bird sounds, rang from the far side as well. Behind the Orcs holding Jess and Nirnaeth. The Orcs were too intent on Lumbule's rage to notice.  
  
"I know what I am, Lumbule." Elu said quietly. "I am not Egla Ash the Forsaken One. I am Elu Heneb. Warrior of Mirkwood. I am an Orc. But," He smiled darkly. "I am not like you."  
  
Then with a stunning swiftness that his time with the Elves had perfected, he raised the bow and the Black Arrow flew. It struck the stunned Lumbule in the eye. He stood with his mouth agape for several seconds then fell to the ground dead.  
  
When the Black Arrow had hit the Orc, whizzing mere inches from his own face, Legolas had yanked the Orc's knife from its waist and sawed through the ropes binding his wrists. He rolled to the ground and grabbed up his bow and an arrow in one graceful movement and turned, letting it fly into the Orc holding Jessolothrad. The child was stunned by this swift turn of events and fell as the Orc toppled onto him. Nirnaeth's captors looked scared for a mere moment when suddenly they fell, axes protruding from their backs. Nirnaeth jumped up and ran to his son, he heaved the dead Orc off him.  
  
"Jess! Jess! Are you alright?"  
  
The child shook his head, dazed, and gazed up at his father. He smiled and flung his arms about his father's neck. Nirnaeth buried his face against the child's neck and held him tightly.  
  
"Never again." He murmured. He helped Jess to his feet, then turned to glare down at the dead Orc. He took up the beast's sword and, grimacing, he hacked and bashed at its body until all the rage and pain he felt eased away. Jess had turned away, knowing that his father needed to do this. Nirnaeth dropped the weapon to the ground and sank to his knees, opening his arms to his son who ran into them. "Never again."  
  
Across the clearing Aragorn had loosed an arrow into one Orc that stood several feet away fumbling in fear with its own weapon. He then drew his sword and stepped forward, his blade clashing with another Orc's. The beast swung wildly, in great fear for its life, Aragorn ducked under it and came up slashing the beast across the stomach. As it gazed down in stunned horror, the Ranger swung his own blade fiercely, decapitating it.  
  
Boromir had roared a battle cry "For Gondor!" and rushed to engage two Orcs at once. His sword swung in an arc, slicing through one beast, blood spraying into the air. He turned to confront the other one, a grin of glee on his face. This was much better than too many days in the saddle! The other Orc quailed at his glance, but knew it couldn't flee. It swung its blade at the man who dodged it easily. The swords clashed harshly together. Boromir flung the beast back and it fell to the ground, which was slick with its fellow's blood. Boromir tossed his sword, caught it, hilt up and stabbed it into the fallen Orc.  
  
The two remaining Orcs had loosed arrows and both struck home. Elu felt them pierce his back and he fell to his knees, then to the ground. Gimli and Eikenstan rushed them, their axes cutting into the Orcs' bodies and felling them.  
  
"No!" Legolas tore across the grass toward him, dropping his bow as he fell to his knees beside the fallen Orc. "Elu." He whispered, one hand resting on his friend's back. The Orc didn't move. "No, Elu. You can't die. You can't."  
  
The others had moved to join him, Aragorn kneeling swiftly at his side.  
  
"Tell him not to die, Estel. Order him not to die!"  
  
Aragorn looked at the Elf's distressed eyes and lowered his head sorrowfully.  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, that was so very sadistic and I know it! I believe there is only one chapter left to this tale of mine, so I HAD to make this one the mother of all my cliffhangers. (Hands everyone a red hankie while she laughs gleefully) I know you want to come after me with a shovel, but you don't know where I live! Ain't fanfiction great?!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Salak – you stopped dancing and I started the Wicked Writer Dance. Pretty strange! Maybe you'd better start up again!  
  
JastaElf - Well, this Cliff-Hanger Queen is hanging up her crown for now. No cliffhangers left in this baby. It felt good to kill Orcs, didn't it??? We are waiting patiently. Just take your time. But be warned, the shovel is looking mighty tempting right now. Just kidding??!! (author caresses the shovel's handle lovingly)  
  
AJ Matthews – Please don't do anything drastic!! Trust me! I usually know what I am doing. Well…not always.  
  
Ranger – I'm glad that you commented on Legolas' plea to Aragorn to order Elu to live. It was getting so heavy and serious that I wanted to bring some levity to the situation, at least as much as I could. Yes, the Black Arrow finally did something appropriate. It is very cool that you were in the Air Force! I guess that you are a hero, too! And I was serious when I said that I agree with shirebound. You should write something!!! Btw alliwantisanelfforchristmas wants to buy stock in your factory!! Prices are climbing!  
  
Shinigamio – As a Frodo yourself, you should know that we have our sadistic side which definitely has come into good use here for me. But I promise no cliffhangers here.  
  
Karina - My Most Excellent Friend! Bogus?? Puh lease! Well, yeah that was definitely evil. "Tell him not to die, Estel. Order him not to die!" Oh the sorrow?? I kinda thought it was funny myself. Only a little. *winks at Ranger who agrees with me* Yes, I am sadistic. But Party On, Dude!! I did get to bash Orcs, didn't I??!!  
  
alliwantisanelfforchristmas – Not able to sleep? That's exactly what happened with JastaElf's last chapter when I made the mistake of reading it right before bed! Very long night that! I see that your daughter is a Pippin fan. Mine is too! She has the poster of the four Hobbits on Weathertop because Pippin is in the front! And she loves Frodo's big blue eyes. I hope you had a nice little party at your house with all your guests, eating chocolate kisses and drinking tea all night! And – uh – send them home now please or there may not be any more stories! (author pouts and places her arms over her chest, looking down the stairs at the door…waiting.)  
  
Nancing Elf – Thank you for pointing out my major mess there. I don't want to smack you. You were right. Needless to say it has been corrected. Elu has definitely come a long way in accepting himself and is in a Happy Place – and I don't mean alliwantisanelfforchristmas' house either! Nirnaeth has also walked a long road and is finally headed home. Sorry about that cliffie, but I had to do it. (hands you a red hankie from Ranger's factory)  
  
IceAngel – chapter 19 - Whoa! Risking your dad's wrath in class! I am impressed. I'm glad that you thought this was a coool chapter!  
  
LOTR lover – You are right. I had way too much fun with that last chapter. Had to go brew myself a pot of Vandal Root tea. And I am feeling better now, thank you. And about Jess, the poor thing is basically in shock, which is about to change. And as for his not knowing that Nirnaeth needed to bash that Orc, I think he knew that his dad was releasing some of the pent up pain that he has harbored for too long. The kid will have to cope with this trauma, but he has lived through worse and now he has a father that can be a true help to him.  
  
Jan – Sorry about that. (hands Jan a red hankie from Ranger's factory and watches as the stock prices shoot up and up!) Wow! Looks like that last one really shook you up for a moment. "What is this? Jan caught off her guard?" Sorry, had to say it! Begging me on your knees?? Wow! (author grins widely)  
  
Schattentanz aka Silence - Lumbule was not in my original plan, but he volunteered to fill the post so I took him up on it. He died for a good cause. You were right in saying that Elu's indifference to his taunts really got to him. He doesn't understand Elu at all, I almost think that he is afraid to understand. And yes, too often a lack of understanding can lead to fear and fear inevitably leads to hatred. So I was pleased and surprised when you said that you felt a bit of pity for the Orcs who were about to die. Not that I am saying Orcs are good, or anything as wild as that. But Orcs is people, too. At least some of them. I think I've said that before and if I am repeating myself, I humbly apologize.  
  
Irena - I hope that the Medic that you called arrives in time! And stop biting your nails. That is a very bad habit. (author looks down at her own bitten fingers.) Well, yes.  
  
Ayod – I warned you that you would scream! And no he is not turning into an Elf. And I know I promised you and the others that wanted him to change a chapter and I will give it to you at some point! I promise. And – whoa – your yard must be one scary place. A cliff??  
  
IceAngel – chapter 20 - I did fix that little faux pas. After I read your review I ran and made sure that I had. I like action, too, and it felt good to write it after so long! And –uh – two weeks??!! That is quite a long time. You better look before you open you door next time.  
  
Horus – Well, I'm glad to see that you now know that Elu didn't keep the arrow because he was evil. That wasn't his intention at all. It has finally been put to the use he intended it for. And, well, I can kill Elu. (grins wickedly)  
  
  
  
Aragorn stared down at the Orc in stunned silence. He looked up slowly to find Legolas gazing steadily at his face, the blue eyes pleading with him.  
  
"Tell him not to die, Estel. Order him not to die!"  
  
The words still hung in the air between them and he had never felt so helpless. He turned to the others and saw shock and sorrow there as well. But it was young Jess that troubled him. The child was standing in front of his father, his eyes wide and dazed, mouth slack. What must he be feeling? Though the Ranger feared that the blank look meant that he felt nothing…or too much. He lifted his eyes to Nirnaeth.  
  
"You had better take Jess and ride back for Rivendell." He said quietly. "Send…Send Lord Elrond. Eikenstan, Gimli go with them."  
  
Nirnaeth merely nodded, his eyes going to the two Dwarves, who had retrieved their axes and cleaned them, feeling a bit stunned as well. He reached down and touched Jess' shoulder. The child shuddered, nearly collapsing. Nirnaeth swept him up in his arms and hurried away. Jessolothrad turned to look behind them, surveying the clearing so filled with carnage. He began to shake.  
  
"Shh, Jess. All will be well. We need to fetch Lord Elrond. Let us hurry and find Faron and Lailaith."  
  
Jess' breath hitched in his chest and he began to sob hysterically, mashing his face against his father's shoulder. Nirnaeth wrapped an arm about his back, stroking him as he murmured soothing words, though tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"All will be well, Jess. It is over. It won't happen again. I promise."  
  
They disappeared into the trees, flanked by the Dwarves.  
  
"Aragorn, please do something." Legolas reached over and grabbed the Man's wrist. "Please."  
  
"I…I need to remove the arrows."  
  
Legolas released him and gently stroked Elu's hair, fingers tangling around one braid.  
  
: It can't end like this. : He thought. : Not after all we have been through. :  
  
He remembered the first time he had seen the Orc in the darkness of his cell beneath Emyn Mor Esgal. He recalled the fear he had felt and the disgust. But then Elu had spoken to him in Elvish, calming him and reassuring him. And suddenly their friendship had been born in great darkness. He recalled sitting beneath Beleg Doron with the Orc, singing through the night in great wonder and delight. He thought of what had followed, though now the feeling of fear and guilt was replaced with regret. And then the joy they had felt when Elu had been made a Warrior of Mirkwood. The journey here, the misunderstandings. So many things flitted through his head: Elu trying to ride Elithil the first time; the day Elu had come running toward him, touched by the sun and feeling no pain, only wonder and happiness; the glorious song composed for his friend. Legolas breath caught in his throat.  
  
: You cannot leave me, nin mellon. There is much yet for us to do. :  
  
Aragorn drew a deep breath and grasped one of the arrows. He looked up into the Elf's eyes. Anguish filled the Ranger. What if there was nothing he could do? He ground his teeth and slid the arrow from the wound.  
  
Fresh dark blood welled in the wound and he quickly pulled the other one free. He hurriedly cut away the bloodstained tunic and taking the pouch from his waist, grimly began to chew the athelas leaves.  
  
Elu moaned and stirred slightly.  
  
"Elu!" Legolas' hand moved to hold the Orcs. "Can you hear me?"  
  
The blue eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Legolas Elvellon?"  
  
"Yes, Elu. I am here."  
  
The Orc smiled slightly.  
  
"Why am I laying on the ground?" He asked.  
  
"You were shot, Elu. But Aragorn is helping you. You will be fine." Legolas looked at the Ranger, wanting to see that what he said was true. Aragorn smiled tightly, but then turned his head away.  
  
"I am doing all that I can for you, Elu." He said quietly.  
  
Boromir stared down that them in wonder. He still found it hard to comprehend exactly what had happened. He shook his head.  
  
: Trying to save an Orc. : These people were very unusual to say the least. But he had heard what the Orc had said to the one that lay dead a few feet away, a black arrow protruding from its eye. There had to be some long tale that he had not heard. He knelt on the grass beside them.  
  
"Is there anything that I can do?" He asked in a hushed voice, wondering why he cared.  
  
Aragorn looked up at the man from Gondor. Was there anything that anyone could do now? He started to shake his head, but then changed his mind. "Will you go to the horses and fetch me some water?"  
  
Boromir nodded, staring at the Orc and then at the Elf.  
  
"All will be well, Legolas Elvellon." He said, laying his hand for a moment on the Elf's arm.  
  
Legolas stared up at him then nodded, returning his attention to Elu.  
  
"Shall I sing to you?" Mirkwood's prince asked his voice soft, and then he wondered if he could sing.  
  
Elu grunted, trying not to let his pain show.  
  
"How…how is Jess?" He murmured. "And Nirnaeth?"  
  
"They are fine. They have gone to fetch Lord Elrond. All will be well." How many times had those words been said? And how often would he say them, if only to reassure himself.  
  
The sound of night birds and crickets began to fill the air.  
  
"Are the stars bright, Legolas Elvellon?"  
  
Legolas gazed upward.  
  
"Yes, Elu. Very bright and beautiful." Silent tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
"Why don't you sing to me about them?"  
  
Legolas drew a shaky breath, his eyes touching the Ranger's. Aragorn touched his hand.  
  
"We will both sing for you, Elu." He said.  
  
"Gar estel anann i elenath sila.  
  
Ind mor lothron garo le  
  
Gil galad ath sila godref.  
  
Arad o nain or.  
  
Estel na tol."  
  
[Have hope as long as the stars shine.  
  
Though darkness may hold you  
  
A star's light will shine through.  
  
Days of tears will soon be over.  
  
Hope is coming."]  
  
The two voices filled the quiet air and Aragorn touched Legolas' hand again, his eyes reassuring. Tears slid down the Elf's cheeks, but he managed a small smile. Elu's smile was wider.  
  
"My first song." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes. And we are beginning to tire of it."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn turned toward the voice. Elrond and Mithrandir strode into the clearing, followed by Boromir.  
  
Aragorn's face flooded with relief and he stood, moving to meet them.  
  
"How?" He breathed, his eyes moving from the Elf Lord to the Istari.  
  
Elrond glanced at Mithrandir and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"It seems Mithrandir does know everything." He said wryly.  
  
Gandalf smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Not everything, my good Elrond. Not everything."  
  
Elrond moved to kneel by the fallen Orc.  
  
"Well, Elu. What have you gotten yourself into?" He said lightly, inspecting the wounds.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I –" The Orc tried to push himself up, but Elrond laid a gentle hand on his back.  
  
"None of that. Be still and let me see what I can do." His gaze moved to Mirkwood's prince. He smiled gently. "Fear not, son of Thranduil. All will be well."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. He began to have hope.  
  
"Mithrandir, why don't you make us some Vandal Root tea. I would have Elu do it, but I fear that he would make it too strong and I do need my wits about me just now."  
  
"Of course, Elrond." The Istari said with a smile, and moved to make a fire.  
  
"Why don't you help him, Estel."  
  
Aragorn squeezed Legolas' shoulder before he moved away. He was so relieved that Elrond had come. He bent by Elu's head.  
  
"You will be well, nin mellon." He said quietly, reaching out to stroke the Orc's dark hair. "You will be up and about in no time."  
  
"Thank you, Dunadan."  
  
The Ranger moved away to join Gandalf and Boromir.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked, squatting by the cheerfully burning fire, watching as the Wizard set a pot of water over it.  
  
Mithrandir looked up at him as he sat back on the ground, taking out his pipe. He looked sternly at the man, then turned to include Boromir.  
  
"A Wizard cannot tell all of his secrets, can he." He packed leaves into the pipe's bowl, and smiled. "I know where I am needed." He answered mysteriously.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Boromir asked, gazing over at the Orc. He watched as Lord Elrond bent over him. A glow seemed to surround the three and Boromir's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course." Gandalf answered, puffing happily. "He is in very capable hands."  
  
Boromir shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand any of this. The Lord of Imladris is saving an Orc. An Elf of Mirkwood wants the Orc saved. Why?" He shook his head again. "Why do I want him to save an Orc?"  
  
Aragorn smiled, seating himself on the grass and taking his own pipe out.  
  
"That is a question that none of us can truly answer."  
  
"It is a strange and wondrous thing, is it not." Gandalf removed the boiling water from the fire. "Vandal Root tea, anyone?"  
  
  
  
Later that night Aragorn looked over at Legolas who was seated by the sleeping Orc's side, a cup of warm tea in one hand. Gandalf and Elrond had ridden back to Imladris to check on Jess and Nirnaeth. Boromir had fallen asleep and was snoring quietly. Legolas was singing softly and Aragorn couldn't quite make out the words. The man stood and moved to join them. He stretched out on one side in the grass, smiling.  
  
Legolas turned his head to look at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you for what you did , Estel." He said, brushing a strand of Elu's hair back from the Orc's face. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."  
  
"It has been my pleasure, Legolas. I live only to serve." He grinned and bowed his head, placing his hand over his heart.  
  
Legolas studied his face intently, the blue eyes seeming to see into the Ranger's soul. Though Aragorn had said the words lightly, Mirkwood's prince took them seriously.  
  
"You're going with them, aren't you? The Periannath."  
  
Aragorn drew a breath and gazed up into the night sky. Stars blazed overhead in the darkness.  
  
"Yes. My destiny is tied to this thing whether I like it or no. I will accompany them even to the Black Gates themselves if necessary."  
  
Legolas studied the rugged countenance and saw in it the nobility of his ancestors. And the nobility that was Aragorn's alone. Duty did indeed bind this man who was no mere Ranger. Duty and destiny. He remembered a night long ago when he had seen a white star on his brow, blazing brightly.  
  
"You will be a good king, Aragorn." He said. "The land will rejoice because of you."  
  
The man laughed uncomfortably, plucking at the grass.  
  
"Do you see things as well, Legolas? Like Mithrandir?"  
  
The Elf shook his head and smiled.  
  
"No. But it is true." Seeing the others discomfort, he turned away and began to sing again.  
  
Aragorn was gazing once more at the stars. The road before him would not be an easy one and it weighed heavily on him at times. The way seemed so dark that it was overwhelming.  
  
: But a star's light shines through. : He thought with a smile. He turned to look at Boromir's sleeping form, something the man had said at the Council meeting creeping into his mind.  
  
"In that dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying,  
  
Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
  
In Imladris it dwells…"  
  
The man closed his eyes. In the west a pale light lingered. The pale light of hope that shone through the gathering darkness.  
  
He felt a peace fill him. It didn't matter how dark the night was, the stars were always shining. No matter the road that must be traveled, there was always a light at its end, beckoning you on.  
  
: Yes, : he thought, turning to gaze at the sleeping Orc and the singing Elf. : There is always hope. :  
  
  
  
  
  
It looks like there will be one last chapter to wrap this all up.  
  
So, you really thought I would kill him??? Shame on you! 


	22. Chapter 22

Well, here I am looking at the last chapter of this fic. It has been a great ride and I want to thank all my reviewers for making this so much fun. I also want to thank my silent readers, yes; I know you are out there. Thank you for continuing to read, and hopefully enjoying this tale of mine. Elenath sila erin le!  
  
Part of this are taken from the FOTR. The poem at the end is Bilbo's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elu sat quietly carving a small figurine, watching as the tiny curls of wood fell to the grass at his feet. So many things had happened since that night in Narbeleth (October) that he scarcely had noticed the days flying by. It was Girithron (December) now, nearly two months later. Elu glanced at the winter sky and remembered the day he, along with Legolas, Dunadan, and Boromir, had come back to Rivendell after he had been wounded during the rescue of Nirnaeth and Jessolothrad.  
  
When he had gone to Elithil, the horse had trotted to him, butting him very gently with her head. Then she proceeded to scold him in the manner of horses with a great many snorts and whickering. He allowed her to finish, then he scratched and patted her, reassuring her that he was well.  
  
When they were leaving the Imladris' stables later that day they were met by Lord Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
"You are looking well, Elu." Elrond had said, surveying the Orc with satisfaction.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Elu said, grasping the Elf Lord's hands. "Thank you so much."  
  
Elrond smiled at him.  
  
"I must admit that I had my doubts. I have never tried to Heal an Orc before."  
  
"There must be a first time for everything, my dear Elrond." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. He then turned to wink at Legolas before turning to the Orc. "I have a present for you in here somewhere, Elu." He rummaged in the pockets of his robe and pulled out something wrapped in a dark blue handkerchief. "Mine are blue." He laughed with a glance at Elrond.  
  
Elu took the silken cloth and carefully unrolled it. Inside was an exquisitely simple pipe.  
  
"Bilbo said that you didn't have one. And he told me that you seemed to enjoy smoking," Here he grinned at Legolas again. "So I thought you should have a pipe of your own. Oh! And here is a packet of Old Toby leaves. They are from Bilbo."  
  
Elu was admiring the pipe and sniffing the fragrant leaves appreciatively so he missed the embarrassment that flooded his friend's face. But Aragorn did notice. He had had an interesting conversation with Bilbo once.  
  
"I'll see if I can find one of my old pipes for you, Legolas." He said with a smirk.  
  
The Elf turned to him, his blue eyes filled with surprise, which was quickly replaced with a sneer. Then he deliberately looked away. The Ranger swallowed a laugh and turned as Sam came running up to them.  
  
"You're back, Mr. Elu!" He said breathlessly, a smile lighting his face. "Mr. Bilbo said to fetch you when you got back. That is - if that is all right with you, Lord Elrond, sir."  
  
"Yes, of course. I just wished to see how my patient fared. Go and see Bilbo, Elu. I'm certain that he will want to hear your tale from your own mouth."  
  
"Thank you again, Lord Elrond. And thank you, Mithrandir, for the pipe." He surprised the Istari by grabbing him in a fierce bear hug. Gandalf looked shocked for a moment, then he laughed and returned the hug. "Will you come with me, Legolas Elvellon? I want to try out my new pipe. And if Dunadan can loan you one of his old ones – "  
  
"I don't smoke, Elu. But I will accompany you." He turned to glare at the Ranger slightly, who smirked at him again. Legolas took a deep breath. "Thank you for what you have done, Estel."  
  
The smirk became a true smile.  
  
"Anytime, Legolas."  
  
"And thank you, Boromir."  
  
The man of Gondor smiled and nodded.  
  
"It was my pleasure. It is much too quiet here by far." He nodded to them all and headed for his room.  
  
"Come, Legolas. I don't want to keep Bilbo waiting."  
  
As they walked away, Elrond turned to his foster son.  
  
"What is this about Legolas and a pipe? Elves don't smoke."  
  
"I'm surprised that Bilbo hasn't told you."  
  
"He hasn't. Though it seems he has told everyone else."  
  
"Perhaps he hasn't told you because Elves don't smoke." Gandalf said wryly with a grin at Aragorn.  
  
"Will you tell me or should I ask Legolas himself?" Elrond said, ignoring the Wizard.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf glanced at one another and burst into laughter.  
  
"I will tell you." Aragorn said amiably. "I don't think you'd ever get Mirkwood's Prince to tell. It all happened seventy-seven years ago…"  
  
  
  
Bilbo looked up from his writing as Elu and Legolas entered.  
  
"Ah! Look who is here." He said. "It is the valiant Orc himself. Come in! Come in!"  
  
Elu smiled at the Hobbit and entered the room. Bilbo moved to greet him and grasped his hand affectionately.  
  
"You've had quite an adventure I understand." He said looking the Orc up and down to see if there were any evidence of his recent mishap.  
  
"Yes, I have. And I will tell you all about it, but first – " He glanced about the room as if searching for someone. "How is Jess? And Nirnaeth?"  
  
Bilbo frowned slightly.  
  
"Poor little thing is probably asleep. He was very distraught when they returned. Took him quite a while to calm down. Though I am sure he will be fine now. And Nirnaeth – well, he seems different somehow." Bilbo raised his brows as he thought. "Not so reserved. He was reserved even for an Elf. Offered him my pipe once, but-" He smiled up at Legolas and winked. "But Elves don't smoke." When the archer from Mirkwood pointedly ignored him, he continued. "We can't wait to hear you story, Elu. Allow me to introduce you to some fine young Hobbits. This is my cousin, Frodo Baggins and these are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. You already know Sam I understand."  
  
Elu tipped his head toward the three Hobbits.  
  
"You really are an Orc!" The one named Meriadoc exclaimed, standing up and moving to gaze up at him in wonder. "You can call me Merry." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm Pippin." The smallest of the three said, smiling rather shyly at him.  
  
"It is nice to meet you both. And you as well, Frodo."  
  
Frodo smiled and shook Elu's hand.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Elu. Bilbo has told us all about you. And Sam as well. Oh," He turned to Legolas. "And you as well, Prince Legolas. Though that was long ago."  
  
Legolas gazed at the old Hobbit, knowing quite well what he had told them. And everyone else that would listen.  
  
Bilbo smiled and shrugged.  
  
"At least I didn't mention it – or other things - when I was telling my story to the Council, Legolas."  
  
A faint tinge of color touched the Elf's cheeks, but he said nothing.  
  
"Did Gandalf give you your presents, Elu?" Bilbo asked, moving across the room to get his pipe from the mantle.  
  
"Yes. I was very pleased." He held out his own pipe for the Hobbit to inspect.  
  
"That is very nice. Shall we try it out?"  
  
While Bilbo showed the Orc the finer points of packing the bowl, Legolas became aware of the stares of the three younger Hobbits. He turned to look at them, and found them staring at him with amused grins on their faces. He turned away, looking for an excuse to leave. When the first curls of smoke began to fill the air, he turned to Elu.  
  
"I just remembered that I need to speak to Gonthalion." He said hurriedly and left the room.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Frodo burst into laughter.  
  
"Some day I have a story to tell you, Elu." Bilbo said, watching the fleeing Elf with a look of delight.  
  
  
  
It was that very night in the Hall of Fire that Elu got to see Jess and Nirnaeth. He was seated with the Mirkwood Elves listening to the songs and music that filled the Hall. Suddenly he felt something hit his back. He grunted and turned to see Jess, clinging to him. The child crawled into his lap and hugged him fiercely, burying his face against the Orc's chest. Elu looked so pleased, that everyone about them smiled. He was even more pleased when Nirnaeth came to sit beside him.  
  
"I would like to speak with you later." He had said softly.  
  
Elu was amazed by the quiet smile that touched the Elf's lips.  
  
As they listened to a few more songs Jess sat by the Orc's side, holding his hand. Finally unable to control himself any longer, he tugged him up and pulled him to the door. Nirnaeth smiled at Legolas and followed them.  
  
"What is he saying?" Elu asked as Jess signed at him.  
  
"He is saying thank you for coming to help him. I want to thank you as well. It was a very foolish thing for him to leave by himself and he knows that now." He smiled at his son, reaching to gently stroke the blonde hair. "And it was foolish of me to go after him alone. We have both learned many things from this experience, have we not, nin mell." [my dear]  
  
Jess looked up at his father and smiled, taking his hand. Nirnaeth bent and brushed his lips against the knuckles.  
  
"Please forgive me, Elu Heneb. I was – wrong about you and I would like to get to know you better."  
  
Elu smiled at him.  
  
"I would like that as well."  
  
"I would also like for you and Jess to perform your song for me, Elu." Nirnaeth said. "I – I didn't get to hear it the other evening."  
  
Jess smiled up at his friend hopefully, not releasing his father's hand.  
  
"I would be honored to perform it again with Jess." He said, smiling at the two.  
  
The three made a strange looking group as they walked down the moonlit path to fetch Jess' harp: the child swinging the hands of the two larger beings at either side.  
  
  
  
Elu brushed the last of the wood dust from the figure cupped in his hands. He gazed at it, feeling the now familiar swell of sadness. He blinked back the rush of tears and stood, carefully wrapping the figure in a red handkerchief, the one Legolas had dropped that day in the garden when he had been speaking with Dunadan. It seemed so long ago, yet time had flown by so quickly and now the day was here.  
  
Lord Elrond had chosen the others who were to comprise the Fellowship of the Ring and accompany Frodo and Sam on their journey. Mithrandir of course would lead them on their quest. Aragorn was going also and Boromir. Aragorn would travel on to Minas Tirith with the man of Gondor, but the road they would travel lay together with that of Frodo and the Ring for many hundreds of miles. Young Merry and Pippin had been allowed to go though Elrond had counseled against it, especially Pippin. But the small Hobbit would not be denied.  
  
"Then, Lord Elrond," He had declared. "You will have to lock me in prison, or send me home tied in a sack. For otherwise I shall follow the Company."  
  
Gimli had been chosen to represent the Dwarves, making Gloin very proud of his son. The young Dwarf was very honored to have been chosen and he and Eikenstan had talked for days about the journey south.  
  
"If only we could see Moria." Gimli had said.  
  
"It is indeed a sight to see, Gimli." Eikenstan had agreed, remembering his former home fondly.  
  
But it was the ninth and last member that had broken Elu's heart. Legolas was chosen to represent the Elves. The prince had been surprised in this selection of himself. There were so many others more worthy of this honor, others who could serve the Ring-bearer better than himself. But Elrond had chosen him and he would accompany them as far as was necessary.  
  
Gonthalion nearly burst with pride. Silinde and Tavor had hugged him happily.  
  
"Your father will be so proud of you, young Legolas." The older Elf had told him, eyes shining. But then he frowned and looked at his two younger companions. "Unfortunately the task of telling your father of your journey lies with us."  
  
Silinde and Tavor both paled visibly.  
  
"I think you will fare better on your quest than we, Legolas." Tavor said quietly.  
  
The Sword of Elendil was forged anew by Elvish smiths, and on its blade was traced a device of seven stars set between the crescent Moon and the rayed Sun, and about them was written many runes; for Aragorn son of Arathorn was going to war upon the marches of Mordor. Very bright was that sword when it was made whole again; the light of the sun shone redly in it and the light of the moon shone cold, and its edge was hard and keen. And Aragorn gave I a new name and called it Anduril, Flame of the West.  
  
…but in the West a pale light lingered…  
  
Aragorn smiled as he held his reforged sword aloft.  
  
"It is time, Elu." Elrond had said, looking at the Orc.  
  
Elu nodded and together he and Legolas walked to the forge. In the Orc's hand was the Black Arrow.  
  
"It will never fly again." Elu said, looking at Legolas.  
  
The Elf smiled and watched as the Orc threw the arrow into the mighty blaze and it turned to ash.  
  
Over the last few days Aragorn and Gandalf poured over maps and books of lore. And at times Frodo would join them though most of his time was spent with Bilbo. Many evenings the Hobbits would sit together in the Hall of Fire listening to the great tales and songs. Boromir prepared for his journey home, often thinking of all the things he would tell Faramir. Gimli spent his time with his father and Eikenstan, sometimes speaking of the wonders of Moria and what may have befallen there since Eikenstan's leaving. Legolas spent his time with the other Mirkwood Elves, but mostly with Elu. They were happy days, but always the shadow of parting was over them.  
  
On the morning of the last day Frodo had been alone with Bilbo and the old Hobbit had given him his sword Sting and a beautiful mail coat of mithril studded with white gems. And a belt of pearl and crystal.  
  
"I should look – well, I don't think I should look right in it." Frodo had said, looking with wonder on the beautiful thing.  
  
"Just what I said myself." Bilbo replied, watching the gems spark and flash. "But never mind about looks. You can wear it under your outer clothes. Come on! You must share this secret with me. Don't tell anybody else! But I should feel happier if I know you were wearing it. I have a fancy it would turn even the knives of the Black Riders." He turned away slightly, so Frodo wouldn't see his tears. But he had of course.  
  
"Very well, I will take it."  
  
Bilbo helped him to put it on and fastened Sting at the belt. Over this Frodo put on his old breeches, tunic, and jacket.  
  
"Just a plain hobbit you look." Bilbo told him, brushing at the jacket sleeve. "But there is more about you now than appears on the surface. Good luck to you!"  
  
They were to set out at dusk and had gathered in the great hall by the fire with those who wished to see them off. A cold wind blew from the East and clouds scudded across a grey sky. Most of the farewells had been said as they waited for Gandalf. Bilbo was huddled in a cloak and stood silently by Frodo on the doorstep. Aragorn sat nearby, his head on his knees. Destiny and duty weighed most heavily in this moment. His parting with Arwen had been bittersweet. Their future now rested in his hands. Sam was standing by Bill the pony that had traveled with them from Bree.  
  
"Bill, my lad," He said, "you oughtn't to have took up with us. You could have stayed here and et the best hay till the new grass comes."  
  
But Bill remained silent, swishing his tail.  
  
Elu stood with Legolas a little apart. The Orc couldn't speak for fear that the tears that threatened would spill. It seemed that Legolas had no voice for conversation either. It was enough just to stand close to one another.  
  
At that moment Elrond came out with Gandalf and called them to him.  
  
"This is my last word. The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."  
  
"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." Gimli said gruffly.  
  
"Maybe," said Elrond, "but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall."  
  
"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart." The Dwarf said.  
  
"Or break it," said Elrond. "Look not too far ahead. But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. I elenath sila am thirath." [(May) the stars shine upon (your) faces!]  
  
"Good…good luck!" Bilbo cried, clasping Frodo to him one last time. "I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be gone too long."  
  
Frodo nodded, blinking back tears, before embracing the old Hobbit once more before moving away.  
  
"Farewell!" Bilbo called after him, shivering with cold, tears running down his wrinkled cheeks.  
  
Legolas turned to Elu, not surprised to see the tears on his face.  
  
"I will be back before you know I am gone, nin mellon." He said, lightly, though his heart ached at the leaving.  
  
"I already miss you, Legolas Elvellon."  
  
Tears slipped from both pairs of blue eyes and they embraced.  
  
"You have much to do here and the time will go by quickly. Lord Elrond will be a wonderful teacher. And you will have Jess and Nirnaeth, and Bilbo to talk with. I – I must go." He glanced at where the others stood, waiting for him to finish. "Namarie, Elu."  
  
"Namarie, Legolas Elvellon."  
  
The embraced once more.  
  
"I – I want you to have this." He said handing Legolas something wrapped in a red handkerchief. "It is so you won't forget me."  
  
"I would never forget you, nin mellon." He unwrapped the small bundle. Inside was a carved figure of an Orc. An exact likeness of Elu himself, complete with his warrior's braids. And with it was a silver and green brooch fashioned like an oak leaf. Legolas looked up at the Orc.  
  
"It is the one you gave me that I carried with me into darkness. It helped me to remember. And I want to give it to you now."  
  
Legolas stared at it, heedless of the tears that blurred his vision.  
  
"I will always remember, nin mellon. Always."  
  
Their eyes met once more then Legolas pinned the brooch to his cloak and placed the wound the scarlet silk about the Orc figure and placed it carefully into his pack.  
  
"Elenath sila erin le, Elu." [Stars shine on you]  
  
"Elenath sila erin le, Legolas Elvellon."  
  
Legolas smiled and stroked the Orc's cheek. Elu's hand covered his for a moment and then Legolas turned and joined the Fellowship.  
  
Many others of Elrond's household stood in the shadows and watched them go, bidding them farewell with soft voices. There was no laughter, and no song or music. At last they turned away and faded silently into the dusk.  
  
They crossed the bridge and wound slowly up the long steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of Rivendell; and they came at length to the high moor where the wind hissed through the heather. Then with one glance at the Last Homely House twinkling below them they strode away far into the night.  
  
Elu and Bilbo were the last ones to leave the steps before entering the hall to stand by the fire to get warm. A few others had lingered, speaking quietly.  
  
"I miss them already." Bilbo said, pulling the cloak more tightly about them, and mopping at his face with a red handkerchief. "I do hope they will return soon."  
  
Elu nodded staring out into the night beyond the doorway.  
  
They were joined by Jess, Nirnaeth and Eikenstan.  
  
"They are all very brave to do this." The Dwarf said, holding his hands out to the fire.  
  
"Very brave. May Elbereth go with them." Nirnaeth said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
Sensing his two friends great sorrow at the parting Jess hugged Bilbo and then Elu.  
  
"Jess and I have been talking, Elu." Nirnaeth said. "When you have finished your training here with Lord Elrond, we would like to travel with you – and with Prince Legolas if he has returned by then – to Mirkwood. That is if you would like us to accompany you."  
  
Elu looked up at the Elf. Nirnaeth smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"I would like to be your friend. If you will have me." He said as the Orc took it in his own. "Now that I know you will not kill and eat my son. Or me." A small smile of amusement touched his lips.  
  
Elu laughed slightly. Yes, Nirnaeth was definitely not as reserved as once he had been.  
  
"I would like that. I will need a friend since Legolas Elvellon has gone."  
  
"He will be back, Elu." A voice behind him said. "Do not fear. As will Frodo, my dear Bilbo."  
  
They turned to see Glorfindel standing behind them.  
  
"We know that, Glorfindel." Bilbo said shaking his head. "Well, I am for a warm bed. Good night." The old Hobbit shuffled away, his head down.  
  
After he had left them, Elu hung his head, silent tears coursing down his cheeks.  
  
"He was my first friend." He said quietly, staring at the flames.  
  
"But not your last. You have made many friends. And I too would be honored to be numbered among them."  
  
Elu looked up at the golden Elf Lord in surprise.  
  
Suddenly Glorfindel threw his arms about the Orc in an awkward embrace.  
  
Eikenstan and Nirnaeth exchanged startled glances, but Jess smiled widely embracing them both.  
  
Glorfindel stepped away, cleared his throat and straightened his clothing.  
  
"Yes. Well. Good night." He turned and strode from the hall looking very tall and dignified.  
  
"Well now." Eikenstan said quietly. "That was something."  
  
Nirnaeth laughed slightly and was soon joined by Eikenstan and Jess. And then Elu.  
  
In the distance a quavering voice could be heard singing softly.  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
  
of all that I have seen,  
  
of meadow-flowers and butterflies  
  
in summers that have been;  
  
Of yellow leaves and gossamer  
  
in autumns that there were,  
  
with morning mist and silver sun  
  
and wind upon my hair.  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
  
of how the world will be  
  
when winter comes without a spring  
  
that I shall ever see.  
  
For still there are so many things  
  
that I have never seen:  
  
in every wood in every spring  
  
there is a different green.  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
  
of people long ago,  
  
and people who will see a world  
  
that I shall never know.  
  
But all the while I sit and think  
  
of times there were before,  
  
I listen for returning feet  
  
and voices at the door. 


End file.
